


Green Street Hooligans

by little_frodo



Category: Green Street Hooligans | Hooligans (2005)
Genre: Angst, England (Country), Fight Sex, Fights, Love, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah, 22, ist von einer Elite-Universität geflogen und sucht Zuflucht bei seiner größeren Schwester Shanon in England. Dort kommt er in Kontakt mit Pete, 28, dem kleinen Bruder seines Schwagers – ein Hooligan, gefährlich und unberechenbar. Doch Elijah lernt schnell und findet Gefallen an dieser Welt. Bald entwickelt sich jedoch mehr als Schlägereien und Fussball...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eine andere Welt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Ich habe hier statt Matt Buckner weiterhin Elijah Wood verwendet - einfach so. Finde den Namen schöner ;) Feedback ist immer gern gesehen! Von den wenigen deutschen Lesern hier... ;)

Elijah zog vorsichtig an der Zigarette, die er sich soeben außerhalb des großen Flughafengebäudes von London angezündet hatte. Mit einem tiefen Zug nahm er das Nikoin auf, behielt es solange in den Lungen, bis es brannte, und stieß den Rauch dann wieder durch die Nase aus.

England.

Nicht seine erste Wahl für einen vorübergehenden Wohnort, gerade als Amerikaner fiel es ihm schwer. Doch seine Schwester hatte hier geheiratet – und sie würde ihn in Gnaden aufnehmen. Hoffte er zumindest.

Die Menschen um ihn herum waren hektisch, manche trugen einen gehetzten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Sie trugen Koffer, Taschen, Regenschirme. Elijah verfolgte die Menschen heimlich mit seinen Blicken. Seine großen, blauen Augen nahmen diese neue Welt fast saugend auf.

Nach einigen weiteren Zügen von der Zigarette warf er einen Blick auf den grauen Himmel, der sich zunehmend noch mehr verdüsterte. Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus – er hasste das Wetter in England jetzt schon. Wo war die Sonne nur?

Ein freundlicher Zuruf unterbrach seine innere Unruhe.

„Lijah!“

Elijah drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme seiner Schwester kam, und lächelte, als sie mit einem Kinderwagen und breit lachend auf ihn zukam.

Er ließ seine Tasche von den Schultern gleiten und nahm sie in den Arm, sobald sie ihm nahe genug kam. Er konnte ihr Parfum riechen. So vertraut, obwohl sie sich gut vier Jahre nicht gesehen hatten.

„Endlich bist du da! Wie war dein Flug?“, stieß sie hervor, und Elijah konnte einzelne Freudentränen an ihrer Wange entlang laufen sehen. Er grinste und wischte ihr eine Träne sanft weg.

„Der Flug war anstrengend, und der Jetlag macht mich fertig, aber es geht mir super. Das ist also Jason? Er ist richtig süß...“, sagte Elijah und wandte seinen Blick auf den Kinderwagen vor ihm, in dem ein kleiner, dunkelhaariger Junge von etwa einem Jahr saß und ihn mit großen, blauen Kulleraugen anstarrte.

„Er hat deine Augen, Shanon.“

„Unsere Augen – du weißt doch, die großen Glubscher waren schon immer vorherrschend in unserer Familie.“

„Da hast du recht. Er kommt nach dir, oder?“

„Nicht ganz, aber zum größten Teil.“

Elijah erwiderte ihr Lächeln und hielt Jason einen Finger hin; der Kleine ergriff ihn und lachte quietschend. 

„So, dann lass uns mal gehen. Mark ist noch bei der Arbeit, aber du bist sicher hungrig, nicht wahr?“, sagte Shanon und ging mit Elijah in Richtung Parkplatz, der ganz in der Nähe war.

Die Fahrt war nicht sehr von Gesprächen geprägt. Elijah starrte die meiste Zeit aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die eher tristen Gegenden, durch die sie teilweise fuhren, bis sie in freundlichere Gegenden kamen. Als hätte er es nicht geahnt, begann es langsam zu regnen. Dicke, schwere Tropfen trommelten auf das Dach und gegen die Scheiben.

„Ah, ich wusste es. Gerade dann, wenn wir da sind.“

Shanon stöhnte entnervt, doch Elijah lachte nur.

„In den Staaten regnet es nicht so oft, aber du bist ja freiwillig hergezogen, Schwesterherz. Dann beschwer' dich auch nicht!“, kicherte Elijah und stieg aus, als klar war, dass sie das Haus erreicht hatten.

Es war ein schöner Altbau, nicht zu groß und nicht zu klein, genau richtig für eine kleine Familie. Die Gegend schien sauber und freundlich zu sein, und es gab sogar einen kleinen Vorgarten. Elijah rümpfte die Nase, als ihm einige Tropfen in den Nacken fielen. Der Regen war eiskalt.

„Komm, ich helfe dir.“, sagte Elijah, als er sah, wie Shanon sich mit dem Kinderwagen abplagte. 

„Danke, Lijah.“

Zu zweit hatten sie schnell alles verstaut und traten in das Haus ein. Elijah nickte anerkennend, als klar wurde, dass sie nicht gerade eine günstige Einrichtung hatten. Der Boden im Flur war aus einem teuren Stein, und allein die kleine Anrichte war aus poliertem Edelholz.

„Mark verdient gut, ja?“

Shanon grinste. „Er verdient nicht schlecht, das stimmt.“

Sie ging in die Küche und kramte herum, während Elijah den kleinen Jason aus dem Kinderwagen nahm und ihn auf den Arm nahm. Der Kleine grinste und hielt Elijah's Hemdkragen mit seiner kleinen Faust fest.

„Ich werde dir etwas typisches, englisches machen – ist dir das recht?“

„Gott, Shanon, nein! Mach etwas einfaches. Keine große Mühe. So hungrig bin ich nicht!“, lachte Elijah und ging durch das Wohnzimmer, während er Jason sanft in den Armen wiegte. Die Sofas waren weich und komfortabel – ja, hier würde er bessere Tage erleben als in seiner kleinen Studentenbude. 

Sein Herz wurde schwer – der Rausschmiss kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Noch hatte er weder Shanon noch sonst jemandem etwas davon gesagt. Er hatte es eigentlich auch nicht vorgehabt, jetzt, wo er wieder den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals spürte. Doch er ging nicht weg, egal, wie hart er auch schluckte.

Das Essen war gut . Auch wenn Shanon Elijah's Proteste niedergerungen und ihm etwas typisches gemacht hatte – Ham und Eggs. Es schmeckte ihm, auch wenn er das Essen vorerst kritisch beäugt hatte. Doch der Hunger hatte gesiegt.

Er sprach mit Shanon über vieles, jedoch nicht über die Uni. Vorerst nicht, dachte er, denn Shanon war überglücklich dass ihr kleiner Bruder sie endlich besuchen kam. Sie erzählte ihm von ihrem Leben als Mutter, von Mark und natürlich von England – was sie als Amerikanerin immer noch etwas seltsam fand. 

Elijah wollte gerade ihre Frage über sein Studium beantworten – er studierte Journalismus – da hörte man, wie die Haustür von außen aufgeschlossen wurde und ein großgewachsener Mann mit Anzug eintrat. Er war gut gebaut und hatte ein markantes Gesicht – jedoch war er attraktiv. Elijah erkannte sofort, warum Shanon ihn geheiratet hatte.

Mit einem süßlichen „Hey, mein Schatz!“ begrüßte Shanon ihn und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung.

Elijah hielt sich zunächst etwas im Hintergrund, stand dann jedoch auf, als Shanon ihren Mann losließ und sich in seine Richtung drehte.

„Mark, das ist mein kleiner Bruder Elijah – er ist zu Besuch. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er kann natürlich bei uns bleiben, solange er will.“

Elijah lächelte freundlich und stieß ein leises „Hey“ aus, als Mark auf ihn zutrat und ihm die Hand gab. Die Hand fühlte sich grob an.

„Hey, endlich lerne ich dich mal persönlich kennen! Freut mich. Fühl' dich ganz wie zu Hause!“

Shanon lächelte und ging mit der Aussage in die Küche, dass sie nun Tee aufsetzen werde – Mark lächelte, nahm Elijah dann jedoch bei der Schulter.

„Hör mal. Ich habe heute etwas schönes mit Shanon geplant, sogar einen Babysitter haben wir schon besorgt. Dich stört es doch nicht, wenn wir auswärts sind?“

Elijah schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Ich werde wahrscheinlich eh sehr früh schlafen gehen, du weißt schon, der Jetlag...“

Mark klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Sie waren gerade bei einem gemütlichen Tee, als es plötzlich laut gegen die Hintertür klopfte. Es war ein energisches Klopfen: Elijah zuckte heftig zusammen und verschüttete etwas von dem heißen Tee auf seiner Jeans. 

„Das Klopfen kennen wir doch...“, murrte Mark und verdrehte die Augen. Er stand auf und ging in die Küche, von wo aus man das Haus durch die Hintertür betreten konnte. Er öffnete sie und stieß ein eher weniger freundliches „Was willst du hier?“ aus, und mit einem lässigen „Na, dir einen Besuch abstatten, Bruderherz!“, schob sich ein großer Kerl in die Küche, direkt an Mark vorbei.

Er war groß, größer als Elijah, wenn nicht sogar anderthalb Köpfe. Sein dunkelblondes Haar war sehr kurz – doch das schmeichelte die groben, aber doch sehr attraktiven Züge seines Gesichtes. Ebenso wie sein Bruder war der junge Mann gut gebaut – zumindest erahnte Elijah das, denn der Mann trug eine etwas weitere Zipperjacke aus schwarzem Nylon mit einem Kragen. 

Ohne zu fragen ging der Mann an den Kühlschrank und nahm sich ein Bier. Elijah erschrak, als er die Flasche Bier mit seinen Zähnen öffnete und den Deckel achtlos in die Spüle spuckte.

Mark verdrehte die Augen und schlug ihm gegen den Hinterkopf, dann drehte er sich jedoch zu Elijah und Shanon um. Die Küche stand offen zum Wohnzimmer.

„Pete, das ist Shanon's kleiner Bruder aus den Staaten, Elijah. Elijah, das ist Pete – mein kleiner Bruder.“

Elijah stieß ein leises „Na?“ aus, doch von Pete kam gar nichts. Er nahm einen Schluck Bier und starrte Elijah an- aber eher mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Feindseligkeit. Oder war es Herablassung? Er konnte den Blick der grauen Augen nicht ganz deuten – jedoch waren sie nicht freundlich.

Pete wandte sich wieder an Mark, der seinen Bruder mit verschränkten Armen ansah. 

„He, Marki – ich hab mein Portemonnaie verloren. Gestern, ich war saufen. Da war mindestens ein Hunderter drin.“

„Verarsch' mich nicht, Pete, was hast du wieder getrieben? Du verlierst dein Portemonnaie irgendwie jede Woche, habe ich das Gefühl.

Pete nahm noch einen Schluck Bier und grinste. „Ich habe den einen Typen von Matthew Manon mit dem Kopf voran durch eine Telefonzelle geprügelt – könnte sein, dass ich es da verloren habe.“

Pete's Grinsen war schelmisch, frech, doch Elijah fand es einfach nur ungehobelt, wie der junge Mann sich benahm. 

Mark warf Elijah einen Blick zu und winkte ihm.

„Komm mal kurz her, Lijah.“, sagte er, und Elijah stand zögernd auf. Er versuchte, die letzten Tropfen des verschütteten Tees auf seiner Jeans zu verbergen. 

Als er neben Mark in der Küche stand, versuchte er, dem herablassenden Blick von Pete aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch die eiskalten, grauen Augen schienen ihn zu durchbohren. Elijah roch das Bier und rümpfte die Nase.

„Hör zu, Pete“, sagte Mark und legte eine Hand auf Elijah's Schulter; „Ich geb' dir die hundert Pfund, wenn du Elijah hier mit zum Spiel nimmst.“

Pete verschluckte sich an seinem Bier.

„Was? Bist du bescheuert? Auf keinen Fall nehme ich einen Yankee mit auf ein Spiel! Tickst du noch richtig?“

„Wenn du das verdammte Geld haben willst, nimmst du ihn mit! Oder du kannst dir weitere Besuche sparen.“ Mark's Stimme hatte Macht – und Elijah, der das von seiner großen Schwester kannte, wusste, dass Pete klein beigeben würde. Oder nicht?

Er warf Pete einen unsicheren Blick zu. Dieser sah alles andere als begeistert aus. Sein Mund war leicht verzogen, doch er schnaubte und stellte die Bierflasche ab.

„Verdammte Scheiße“, schimpfte er leise, raufte sich über seinen Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Meinetwegen.“, stieß er hervor.

„Und wehe, ihm passiert etwas! Du wirst dich benehmen. Hast du gehört? Er ist Shanon's Bruder.“, tönte Mark. Die Gewalt seiner Stimme zeigte Wirkung: Pete schnaubte und trat gegen die Theke.

„Reiß dich zusammen!“, schimpfte Mark, wandte sich dann, als Pete aus der Tür ging, an Elijah.

„Hör zu“, sagte er leise und drückte Elijah hundert Pfund in die Hand, „du darfst ihm auf keinen Fall das Geld geben, ja? Er wird sich schon benehmen. Gib den Jungs einen aus!“

Elijah nickte und ging in den Flur, um seine Jacke zu holen. Als er sie übergezogen hatte, folgte er Pete aus der Hintertür. 

Pete stand an eine Mauer gelehnt und hatte sich eine Zigarette angezündet. Als er Elijah auf sich zukommen sah, winkte er ihn grob zu sich. „Komm, schlaf nicht ein!“, murrte er und lief weiter, bis um die Ecke. Elijah folgte ihm, doch sobald er um die Ecke war, spürte er den Druck zweier kräftiger Hände an seinen Schultern.

Pete presste ihn an die Wand, die Hände so fest in sein Hemd gekrallt, dass es Elijah weh tat; nervös presste Elijah ein leises Wimmern aus.

„Hör zu, Yankee – egal, was mein Bruder gesagt hat, ich werde dich auf keinen Fall auf das Spiel mitnehmen. Als würde ich dort mit einem Amerikaner auftauchen... Gib' mir einfach die Hälfte von dem Geld, verschwinde und mach eine schöne Touri-Tour. Meinem Bruder sagst du aber nichts!“

Elijah schnappte nach Luft, zappelte etwas; er stieß jedoch hervor: „Ich werde dir das Geld nicht geben.“

Pete schnaubte und verstärkte seinen Griff.

„Wie war das?“

Elijah schluckte, gab jedoch nicht auf. 

„Ich sagte, ich gebe dir das Geld nicht. Ich habe es Mark versprochen.“

Pete's Griff wurde nicht lockerer, obwohl Elijah sich wand und versuchte sich zu befreien.

Die stahlgrauen Augen seines Gegenübers verengten sich. 

Elijah nutzte die Gelegenheit und wollte treten, ja, er trat mit aller Kraft zu und war sich sicher, er würde Pete genau zwischen die Beine treffen - schon war er halb am Grinsen, doch plötzlich griff etwas blitzschnell sein Bein und fixierte es, noch bevor er treten konnte.

Pete hatte seinen Tritt verhindert und lachte.

„Dein Ernst?“, stieß er hervor. „Jetzt haben wir ein kleines Problem, Yankee.“

Und mit einem Ruck riss er Elijah's Bein herum, und Elijah spürte einen Schlag in seine Magengrube und fühlte dann blitzschnell den kühlen Asphalt unter seinem Körper.


	2. Chelsea Smile

Nach dem Aufprall auf den Boden schmerzte Elijah's Schulter. Er brauchte einen Moment, um wieder klar zu werden; er war so verschreckt, dass er für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen schloss und tief durchatmete.

Er konnte Pete schnauben hören und beschloss, jetzt einmal nicht wegzulaufen. Er hob den Blick seiner blauen Augen und sah Pete an.

„Was sollte das?“

„Was das sollte? Mein Gott, gib' mir das verdammte Geld, du halbes Hemd. Du hast hier sowieso nichts verloren. Du kannst dich ja nicht mal wehren.“, sagte Pete und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er stand immer noch vor Elijah, groß und einschüchternd. 

Elijah biss sich auf die Lippen und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen am Boden ab. Er war noch nie so grob umgestoßen worden – wenn er sich genau erinnerte, war er sowieso noch nie in so etwas verwickelt worden. Irgendwie war er brenzligen Situationen immer ganz geschickt entschlüpft. Bis heute.

„Es war das erste Mal, dass mir so etwas passiert ist...“, stieß er leise hervor und zögerte; seine Augen wichen Pete aus, während er sich mit seiner rechten Hand über sein Knie fuhr. Ein wenig Blut klebte da, weil er sich beim Aufprall wohl etwas angeschlagen haben musste.

Pete stieß ein lautes Lachen aus.

„Nein, dein Ernst? Du dachtest echt, das hier wäre schon eine Schlägerei? Oh man, wo haben sie dich denn rausgelassen... Aus Disneyland?“

Elijah rümpfte die Nase und sagte nichts. Er spürte genau den verhöhnenden Blick von Pete's grauen Augen auf sich, doch trotzdem nahm er leichten Schwung und stand auf. Er klopfte seine Jeans aus und richtete sich auf. Dass er sich etwas benebelt fühlte, mochte er Pete nicht zeigen, der immer noch amüsiert seine Augen auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

„Nicht überall auf der Welt schlägt man Leute gleich nieder.“, antwortete Elijah, Pete's Blick endlich erwidernd. 

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Pete sich wieder regte; mit einem fast schadenfrohen Ausdruck in den Augen lachte er erneut auf.

„Ach, was soll's – vielleicht kannst du ja doch noch was lernen, wenn ich dich mitnehme. Aber lass' dir eins gesagt sein: Die Getränke gehen auf dich! Komm' jetzt.“

Elijah war fast zu erstaunt, zu verwundert, dass er doch mitgehen konnte und sogar das Geld behalten durfte, dass er es fast verpasste, Pete zu folgen – dieser war schon mehrere Schritte voraus, bevor er sich umdrehte, die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke gesteckt, und rief: „Gott verdammt, schlaf' nicht ein, du Yankee! Oder muss ich dich vorwärts treten?“

Elijah brauchte einige Meter mehr, um Pete aufzuholen, das Gesicht immer noch vollends verwundert. Als er neben Pete Schritt halten konnte, sagte er: „Warum hast du deine Meinung geändert?“

Pete sah die Straße hinauf und grinste leicht. Er warf Elijah nur einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, und obwohl ein Grinsen ja allgemein als freundliche Geste galt, war Elijah sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob Pete ihn nicht wieder an der nächsten Ecke umhauen würde.

„Ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert, man. Ich denke nur, je mehr fremde Kulturen vom Fussball verstehen, desto...“

„In Amerika nennen wir es Soccer.“

„Verdammte Scheiße, nimm' dieses Wort ja nie wieder in diesem Land in den Mund! Gott, ihr Yankees seid echt sowas von dämlich wenn es um Sport geht...“

„Auch wenn wir nicht so Soc... Fussballbegeistert sind, so haben wir dafür Baseball.“

Pete lachte. „Baseball ist die schwulste Sportart die es gibt!“

„Ist sie nicht. Es gibt einen Spieler, der bei einem Schlag fast 200 km//h erreicht.“

„Das bedeutet gar nichts, Idiot... das heißt nur, dass er schneller wixen kann als du.“

Elijah spürte, wie seine Wangen leicht erröteten. Er hoffte, dass Pete es nicht sah, doch der war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich über amerikanische Sportarten aufzuregen. Deswegen beschloss Elijah, ihm erst einmal eine Weile still zuzuhören, bevor es noch weitere Zusammenstöße geben würde. Er hatte keine Lust, den Nachmittag alleine zu verbringen, auch wenn Pete gerade nicht die Gesellschaft war, die er sich erhofft hatte.

Oder die er sonst um sich hatte. 

„Ist es weit bis zum Stadion?“, fragte Elijah, als er merkte, dass Pete eine kleine Pause von seinen Schimpftiraden einlegte. Pete antwortete nicht direkt; er rümpfte kurz die Nase und deutete dann mit seinem Kopf in Richtung Straße; an der Ecke weiter vorne befand sich eine Eckbar, die vom weiten sehr gemütlich aussah.

„Nein, wir gehen erstmal Bier trinken. Das Spiel beginnt nicht vor sechs.“

Kurz bevor sie an der Kneipe ankamen, brachte Pete Elijah mit einer festen Handbewegung zum Stehen. 

„Hör zu, du benimmst dich ganz normal. Du sagst denen, dass du nur zu Besuch bist und nicht lange bleibst. Und Gott verdammt, Yankee-“

„...- Elijah.“

„...wie auch immer, halt bloß die Klappe über Fußball. Und nehm' nie wieder dieses eine dämliche Wort in den Mund!“

Elijah wollte gerade das „verbotene Wort“ Soccer aussprechen, er überlegte es sich jedoch anders – er hatte keine Lust, noch einmal auf dem Boden zu landen. Also schluckte er seinen Sarkasmus herunter und folgte Pete in die Kneipe.

Drinnen war es so, wie er es von einer uralten, englischen Kneipe erwartet hatte: der Raum versank in dem Qualm von Zigaretten, überall war es laut und überfüllt, die Leute - und hier waren es fast nur Männer - tranken Bier und erzählten sich derbe Witze.

Die Möblierung war ebenso alt wie die Kneipe selbst; überall standen hölzerne Hocker und Bänke, Tische mit zerkratzten Platten, Fensterläden an den Fenstern, rustikal und mit weißen Spitzenvorhängen geschmückt. Mitten in der Kneipe war eine runde Bar, ein großer Tresen, in dem drei Leute bedienten.

Obwohl Elijah etwas abgeschreckt war, fühlte er sich dennoch wohl. Die Atmosphäre war entspannt, und obwohl ihn jeder zweite in seiner Trunkenheit anrempelte, fühlte er sich nicht ausgegrenzt.

Pete strebte auf eine dunkle Ecke zu, in der vier andere Männer saßen und tranken. Bevor er sich setzte, fasste er Elijah an die Schulter und zog ihn weiter nach vorne.

Elijah errötete leicht, setzte jedoch ein Lächeln auf.

„Leute, das ist Elijah, der Bruder von Shanon. Er kommt aus den USA und hat dummerweise keine Ahnung von Fußball. Ich hab' mir gedacht, wir bringen ihm mal den englischen Nationalsport näher. Elijah, das sind Bover, Matthew, Mike und Nick.“

Elijah erwiderte die Grüße und das Nicken und setzte sich neben Pete, als jeder sich vorgestellt hatte.

Es war eine lustige Runde, wie Elijah schnell bemerkte. Obwohl er sich anfangs nicht traute, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, bemerkte er, dass er gut integriert wurde, obwohl die Männer die meiste Zeit Witze über die USA rissen oder sich über Elijah lustig machten. Jedoch erkannte Elijah, dass sie das stets auch bei sich selbst taten – es war einfach ihre Art von Humor.

Man kam schnell zurecht mit allen – selbst Pete war ein angenehmer Geselle, wenn man ihn nicht gerade reizte. Die Runde wurde lustiger, je mehr Alkohol floss. Elijah hatte noch nie viel getrunken und fühlte sich schon gut angeduselt, als er zum ersten Mal nach drei Bier auf die Toilette ging. 

Die Toilette war anders – irgendwie ekelig und typisch ungepflegt. Elijah beugte sich über das Waschbecken und warf sich einen Schwung Wasser ins Gesicht. Der Schwindel wurde etwas besser, jedoch blieben seine Wangen – wie er vorhin bemerkt hatte – vom Alkohol leicht gerötet. 

Einen Moment lang sah er sich im Spiegel an. Das Rot sah gut aus mit seinen blauen Augen – jedoch schossen ihm wieder die Gedanken an den Rausschmiss in den Kopf. Was machte er hier?

Wenn sein Vater das jemals herausfinden würde...

Doch bevor er noch weitere Gedanken und Sorgen anhäufen konnte, ging er wieder hinaus und direkt an die Bar, um eine Runde Bier zu bestellen.

„Da bist du ja wieder!“, lachte Pete und nahm das Bier, das Elijah ihm hinhielt, mit einem Nicken an. „Du musst einen Kurzen mittrinken, Yankee.“

„Einen Kurzen? Oh, ich...“

„Wenn du jetzt ankommst mit 'das kann ich nicht, weil ich so ein Weichei bin', dann setzt es was!“, erwiderte Pete und drückte Elijah einen Schnaps in die Hand, nachdem er die restlichen Biere verteilt hatte.

Der Schnaps brannte stark in Elijah's Kehle, doch er spürte einen anerkennenden Klopfer auf seine Schulter, als er alles getrunken hatte. Fast verschluckte er sich. Seine Schulter schmerzte nach dem Sturz immer noch etwas, jedoch machte der Dusel im Kopf und die gute Stimmung alles wieder wett. 

Er hatte lange schon nicht mehr so zwanglosen Spaß gehabt.

Zu späterer Stunde wurden die Männer in der Kneipe lauter; teilweise standen sie auf den Tischen, prosteten sich zu und sangen Lieder – für den Verein United. Pete hatte ihm alles darüber erzählt, und obwohl er jetzt schon sehr betrunken war, hatte sich Elijah einiges gemerkt. Gelernt wie Vokabeln, als wäre es wichtig.

Keine Stunde später waren alle zum Aufbruch bereit. Die frische Luft draußen drang Elijah so plötzlich in die Lungen, dass es seinen Schwindel noch verstärkte. Er schwankte etwas.

„Pete, ich glaube, ich gehe nach Hause – ich fühl' mich nicht besonders gut.“, sagte er, als er Pete aufholte und neben ihm ging.

Pete schüttelte den Kopf und legte einen Arm um Elijah. 

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin. Jetzt geht es erst richtig los – du wirst es lieben. Fussball muss man einmal gesehen haben. Also piss' dich nicht so an, Yankee!“

Er gab Elijah einen kurzen Klaps auf die Wange, welcher zugegebenermaßen sehr weh tat, und löste sich, um in die Gesänge der anderen einzustimmen. Elijah wusste nicht, ob Pete extra so grob zu ihm war, um ihm Angst zu machen – oder ob er einfach keine anderen Bewegungen gewohnt war.

Das Stadion war fußläufig zu erreichen. 

„Du musst deine Kapuze aufsetzen!“, mahnte Pete ihn, und Elijah folgte seinem Beispiel, wusste jedoch nicht genau, warum. Doch ihm fiel auf, dass diese Bewegung so einige der Zuschauer machten. Zuschauer, die wie Pete nicht gerade wie die vorbildlichen Nachbarn wirkten.

Als sie bei ihren Plätzen angekommen waren, sah Elijah Pete an, der sich auf seinem Sitz zurücklehnte und auf das Spielfeld starrte.

„Warum sollte ich die Kapuze vorhin aufsetzen, Pete?“

Pete räusperte sich und streckte sich leicht, ließ den Blick jedoch auf das Spielfeld gerichtet. Elijah konnte eine feine Narbe an Pete's Augenbraue sehen. Ob die wohl von einer Schlägerei kam? 

„Damit sie dich nicht erkennen. Du wirst noch verstehen, warum. Nächste Mal tu' es einfach, ohne dass ich dir das sagen muss, man.“

„Ist okay.“ Einen Moment sah Elijah Pete noch an, doch als er merkte, dass sich Pete's graue Augen ihm zuwandten, schaute er schnell weg. Er wollte nicht wieder einen blöden Spruch kassieren, denn die konnte Pete gut ablassen.

Das Spiel war entgegen Elijah's Erwartung richtig spannend und sehr gut. Er fand ernsthafte Begeisterung an dem Sport, vor allem, weil Pete ihm alles erklärte, was er wissen musste. United spielte gut und gewann sogar. Elijah hatte ein Stadion noch nie so toben sehen, und die Begeisterung der Massen zog ihn regelrecht in den Bann. Obwohl er nicht so viel trank wie Pete, war Pete doch weitaus nüchterner, ebenso seine Freunde. Nur Elijah schien sich schwer mit dem Alkohol zu tun, und die nächste Runde musste er aussetzen, wenn er nicht vornüber kippen wollte.

Es kam ihm nicht wie fast zwei Stunden vor, als das Spiel zu Ende war. Vor dem Stadion, zusammen mit Pete in der Runde der vier Männer von vorhin, lächelte Elijah und sagte: „Leute, ich werde mich auf den Weg machen. Der Jetlag bringt mich um...“

„Oder der Alkohol!“, gackerte Mike dazwischen.

„Nein, ich hole euch wohl noch ein, wir Amerikaner sind normalerweise trinkfester!“

„Laber' nicht so blöd rum, Yankee. Geh' am besten Richtung Southern Camp, und nimm' dann die Bahn. Ist gefährlich, laufen 'ne Menge Idioten rum.“, rief Pete ihm noch nach, als Elijah sich schon längst umgedreht hatte.

Elijah lachte und warf einen kurzen Blick zurück: „Größer als die Idioten, mit denen ich die ganze Zeit zusammen war?“

Obwohl Nick und Bover die Augen verdrehten, lachten die anderen. Und Elijah fühlte sich zum ersten Mal nicht klein und schwach – sondern gut. Er war angetrunken, fast betrunken, hatte einen Nachmittag verbracht ohne mal vor Büchern zu hängen und – er hatte sich zum ersten Mal zur Wehr gesetzt. 

Die Straßen waren verlassen, umschlossen von hohen Mauern, als er sich vom Zentrum entfernte und immer weiter in ruhige Gegenden kam, die ihm aber nicht so geheuer waren. Es waren keine Gegenden, in denen Mark und Shanon wohnten – nein, hier wohnten gewiss nicht solche Leute. Manche Ecken der Straßen, gesäumt von Ziegelsteinmauern, waren besonders dreckig. 

Er war gerade in eine kleine Seitengasse eingebogen, die ebenfalls umzingelt von hohen Mauern war, als er plötzlich Schritte hinter sich hörte. Er drehte sich um, schnell und schon in Erwartung, dass es Pete war – doch da war er fehl.

Es waren nicht Pete und seine Kumpels.

Es waren drei von den Männern, die sich bei dem Spiel ebenfalls vermummt hatten und die Pete noch übel beschimpft und bedroht hatte. Fans der gegnerischen Mannschaft. Fans, denen Elijah keinen Meter näher kommen musste, um zu wissen, dass sie sicher nicht ohne Grund halb vermummt herumliefen.

Er verlor keine Sekunde und begann zu rennen, als wäre eine Herde Büffel hinter ihm her. Er versuchte, sich in dem Chaos an verwinkelten Ecken und Biegungen zurecht zu finden, doch schnell landete er in einer Sackgasse.

Als er sich umdrehen wollte, schnitten ihm die drei Männer den Weg ab.

Einer von ihnen packte ihn so hart am Kragen wie Pete heute früh – und drückte ihn mit voller Wucht gegen eine Mauer. Elijah spürte, wie sein Kopf schmerzhaft an die Mauer schlug, und er stöhnte auf.

„Soso – was macht ein Yankee bei den Affen von United? Hast du dich verirrt, du kleiner Bastard?“

Der größte der drei, der ihn auch an die Mauer gedrückt hatte, stieß ein Schnauben aus. Elijah roch Bier und Gras.

„Ich.. ich will keinen Ärger, ich hab' nichts gemacht! Ich bin nur ein Tourist!“, stieß er panisch hervor, doch der Mann verstärkte den Druck auf seine Brust nur.

Elijah schnappte nach Luft. Doch einfach war das nicht mehr durch den Druck.

„Aach – nur ein Tourist? Na wenn das so ist, wollen wir dir ein kleines Souvenir mitgeben... Nimmst du auch American Express?“

Er zückte eine Kreditkarte und schob sie Elijah horizontal in die Seiten seines Mundes. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, als er spürte, wie die scharfen Kanten der Kreditkarte in seine Mundwinkel schnitten.

Doch bevor der Mann mit seiner erhobenen Faust zuschlagen konnte, wurde dieser brutal zur Seite gestoßen durch einen Faustschlag, der eine sofortige Platzwunde auslöste und ihn ins Straucheln brachte.

„Denkst du, man lässt seine Kumpels im Stich?“

Elijah kannte die Stimme.


	3. Blut und Bier

Der Mann, der den harten Schlag gegen Elijah's Peiniger ausgeführt hatte, war kein Geringerer als Pete.

Elijah rappelte sich vom Boden auf, da er durch die Wucht des Umstoßes seines Gegners das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte, und er konnte nicht verbergen, dass ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, als er nicht nur Pete mit erhobenen Fäusten sah, sondern auch die anderen vier. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, begann der Ärger auch schon.

Die drei Angreifer hatten sich zusammengestellt und starrten die sechs so böse an, dass Elijah eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er hatte sich schräg hinter Pete gestellt, der immer noch seinen gesamten Körper angespannt hatte und die drei Männer mit einem Blick fixierte, den Elijah noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte: purer Hass, gemischt mit etwas, dass wie Vorfreude auf einen Kampf aussah.

„Ihr wagt es, einen einzigen Mann von uns aufzugabeln und ihn so feige anzugreifen? Ich muss euch ja nicht sagen, wie armselig das war, oder?“, blaffte Pete seine Gegner an und knackte mit einer Faust.

Die drei Männer lachten. „Dunham, frech wie immer, es wird mal Zeit, dass jemand dir das Maul stopft. Es kann nicht angehen, dass sie dich als Nachfolger der GSE eingesetzt haben!“, drohte der große Mann, der Elijah gegen die Wand gepresst hatte. Das Blut an seiner Schläfe war scharlachrot und schimmerte. Obwohl er sich vehement dagegen wehrte, kam Elijah nicht umher, einen leisen Laut auszustoßen, der fast wie ein schockierendes Ausatmen klang. Das hier war nicht seine Welt, diese Gewalt...

Plötzlich kamen noch drei weitere Männer hinzu und stellten sich auf die Gegenseite; sie waren noch größer als jene, die dort schon standen. 

„Lass' uns abhauen!“, murmelte Elijah Pete zu und fasste ihn am Ärmel, doch Pete schnaubte nur und riss sich los.

„Wir gehen nirgendwo hin. Du musst verdammt nochmal bleiben und kämpfen.“, erwiderte er und Elijah spürte, wie er jeden Muskel im Körper anspannte. Er schluckte.

„Aber ich weiß nicht, wie das geht!“, stieß er hervor, doch schon begannen sich die Männer zu rühren und auf sie zuzustürmen. 

„Du musst dir jemanden vorstellen, den du hasst!“, brüllte ihm Pete noch zu, bevor sich alle in einem Getümmel aus Fäusten und Tritten verloren.

Elijah konnte sein Herz so hart gegen die Brust schlagen spüren, dass es weh tat, und er wollte einen Schritt voran machen, als er plötzlich einen sehr harten Schlag gegen die Nase bekam, der ihn glatt umhaute.

Er stieß ein Stöhnen aus, als er sich vom Boden aufstützte, die Nase brannte und schmerzte so sehr wie noch nie; sein Kopf dröhnte und Schwindel setzte ein. Er hob seine Hand an seine Nase und spürte, dass etwas heißes daraus lief, dick und klebrig. Als er seine Hand vor seine Augen hielt, sah er dunkles Blut. Für einen Moment war er schockiert, zu entsetzt um aufzustehen; dann jedoch, und er wusste nicht, wieso, packte ihn die blanke Wut.

Es war, als würde all der Schmerz auf einmal sich in ihm zusammenrotten und ihn stärker machen: der Rausschmiss, der Blick seines Zimmergenossen, wegen dem er herausgeflogen war, was wohl sein Vater dazu sagen würde, dass er noch nie etwas anständiges auf die Reihe bekommen hatte...

Und mit einem Mal sprang er auf und rammte dem Kerl, der ihm gerade einen Schlag verpasst hatte, seine Faust so grob ins Gesicht, dass er das Blut, das seinem Gegenüber aus der Nase floss, fast schmecken konnte. Seine Faust schmerzte tierisch, so sehr, dass er kurz inne halten musste; doch als er merkte, dass der Typ sich wieder vor ihm aufbäumte, ließ er seine innerliche Wut siegen und legte sich vollends mit ihm an. Seine Schläge waren nicht so präzise wie die der anderen, doch er traf.

Eine Polizeisirene in unmittelbarer Nähe unterbrach den Kampf urplötzlich; die Gegner standen auf und rannten. Elijah war noch kurz vorher auf den Boden getreten worden, und nun spürte er den harten und äußerst groben Griff von Pete an seinem Hemdkragen im Nacken. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er Pete's Finger auf seiner blanken Haut spürte, wenn auch nur für den Moment, in dem Pete ihn auf die Beine zog.

„Lauf, Yankee, verdammte Scheiße!“,rief Pete ihm zu, und auch ihre Gruppe rannte nun. Elijah hatte sich noch nie so gut gefühlt.

Seine Beine zitterten, sein ganzer Körper war geschändet von Schlägen und Tritten, und sein Kopf ließ ein schmerzliches Pochen verlauten, doch er lächelte, als sie langsam an Tempo verloren und kurz an einer weiter entfernten Straßenecke nach Luft schnappten.

„Für dein erstes Mal gar nicht so schlecht! Auch wenn du aussiehst wie eine Tussi wenn du schlägst!“, sagte Mike anerkennend und schlug Elijah auf die Schulter.

Elijah grinste leicht und suchte den Blick von Pete, der sich gerade gegen eine Mauer lehnte und sich eine Zigarette anzündete, obwohl er ein wenig aus dem Mundwinkel blutete. Außerdem zeichnete sich ein großer, blauer Fleck an seinem Auge ab, jetzt noch leicht und rötlich, doch bald sicher bläulicher. Doch Pete schien es nicht einmal ansatzweise zu stören; genüsslich streckte er sich und zog an der Zigarette. Er erwiderte Elijah's Blick nach einem kurzen Augenblick und grinste.

„Siehst du, Yankee, wir können dir vielleicht doch noch etwas beibringen. Auch wenn Mike recht hat und du echt schlägst wie eine gottverdammte Pussy.“

„Hey! Ich fand mich spitze!“, stieß Elijah hervor und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel an der Nase herum. Das Blut begann schon leicht zu trocknen; doch zum Glück schmeckte er nichts mehr im Mund davon.

„Jaja, Frauen sind auch spitze.“, lachte Mike und gab Elijah einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen.

Elijah versuchte, dieses Gefühl festzuhalten, damit er sich für immer daran erinnern konnte: Das Blut, das Adrenalin, die innerliche, plötzliche Stärke. Das Gefühl, das jemand, den er nicht lange kannte, sich für ihn eingesetzt hatte. Das Gefühl der grauen Augen auf sich, als er sich das Blut mit dem Ärmel weggewischt hatte.

 

Nach dieser Schlägerei gingen sie nochmals in die Kneipe, die so etwas wie ihre Stammkneipe war, wie Elijah herausfand. Obwohl er kaputt und total fertig war, ließ er sich mitreißen. 

Ein Bier könnte er noch vertragen.

Als er sich und Pete in der kleinen Runde ein Bier gebracht hatte, sah er Pete kurz zu, wie er einen mehr als großen Schluck aus dem eiskalten Glas trank; als er es absetzte, fanden die grauen Augen Elijah's. 

„Was glotzt du denn so, man?“, stieß er hervor und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. 

Elijah grinste nur leicht. „Ich wollte dich mal fragen, wo du das gelernt hast.“

„Wo ich bitte was gelernt habe? Saufen? Das ist angeboren, Engländer können von Natur aus mehr ab als ihr weichen Ameri...“

„Nein, das Kämpfen. Du warst so...“, begann Elijah, doch er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Ja, was war Pete gewesen? Er hatte ihn nur halb gesehen, weil er viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt war; doch Pete hatte eine Kraft, dass man es kaum glauben konnte. Fast mit einem Ausdruck reinen Vergnügens hatte er auf seine Gegner eingeschlagen; Schläge gegen sich selbst locker weggesteckt, als wäre es nur ein Kitzeln, obwohl er den einen oder anderen harten Schlag abbekommen hatte. Pete schien eine Macht auszustrahlen, die Elijah nun noch mehr faszinierte als zuvor. Auch wenn er sich selbst etwas doof vorkam, weil er Prügeln eigentlich für vermeidbar und schlecht hielt.

„Das lernt man.“

„Wo lernt man das?“

Pete raufte sich durch die kurzen Haare und seufzte. Er warf ihm einen leicht genervten, leicht amüsierten Blick zu, gepaart mit einem Grinsen, das Elijah nicht ganz einordnen konnte. Weder in die Bedeutung noch in das Gefühl, das dieses Grinsen irgendwie in ihm auslöste. Er versuchte, das Gefühl wegzuschlucken.

„Das lernst du nirgendwo wie in der Schule, verdammt. Seid ihr Yankees eigentlich wirklich hinterm Mond aufgewachsen? Das ist ja sowas von bescheuert.“

„Du musst doch wissen, wie du so ausweichen kannst und...“

„Das lernt man irgendwann so, verdammte Scheiße, und jetzt hör auf zu labern und trink' lieber noch was. Dein Gerede geht mir auf die Eier.“

Pete bedeutete dem Kellner mit zwei Fingern, dass er zwei Kurze haben wollte, und noch bevor Elijah protestieren konnte, waren die beiden Schnäpse auch schon vor ihnen auf dem Tisch platziert.

„Also, du gottverdammte Nervensäge – auf die GSE!“

„Was ist die G....?“, war alles, was Elijah hervorbrachte, bevor Pete blitzschnell seinen Kopf umfasste, das Schnapsglas nahm und es Elijah gewaltsam einflößte.

Nachdem er geschluckt hatte, ließ Pete ihn los und lachte.

„Scheiße, ich werd' dich nochmal umbringen, das weiß ich jetzt schon.“

„Tut.. tut mir leid!“, hustete Elijah und schnappte nach Luft.

Eine weitere Runde folgte, und irgendwann verschwamm der Schmerz und ertrank im Gefühl des Alkohols.

 

Das nächste, was Elijah spürte, war ein stechender, heftiger Kopfschmerz. 

Er stöhnte. Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als sei er unter eine Bahn geraten, und er traute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen – aus Angst, er müsse sich übergeben. 

Wo war er? 

Er konnte weiches Leder unter sich spüren, und eine dünne Decke über sich. Das Zimmer, in dem er lag, sah aus wie ein Wohnzimmer – es war jedoch noch etwas verdunkelt. Als er sich vorsichtig aufstützte, hörte er, wie eine Tür geräuschvoll aufgemacht wurde – und Pete platzte mit einem lauten „Guten Morgen, Prinzesschen!“ herein.

Elijah zuckte zusammen und stöhnte erneut.

„Mein Kopf platzt.... Was ist passiert?“, sagte er leise und folgte Pete mit seinen Blicken.

Pete trug eine schwarze, gemütliche Jogginghose, darüber ein weißes Tanktop. Und Elijah konnte zum ersten Mal sehen, warum Pete so viel Kraft hatte: er war trainiert. Er war – zugegebenermaßen – sehr trainiert. Definierte Arme, eine schöne, definierte Brust mit einem United Tattoo auf der rechten Seite, und relativ breite Schultern. Elijah spürte einen Kloß im Hals. Sicher der Alkohol, sagte er sich und sah Pete in einem Kühlschrank herumwühlen, der ebenfalls etwas weiter in einer Küchenzeile in dem Raum stand. 

„Nichts ist passiert, man. Du kannst einfach nichts ab, weil du ein dämliches Weichei bist.“, grinste Pete und kam mit einer Flasche Wasser und zwei Tabletten auf Elijah zu. Er setzte sich neben ihn auf einen Sessel und warf ihm die Tabletten zu.

„Hier, ein englisches Frühstück – 'ne doppelte Dosis Aspirin und Wasser.“, sagte er und legte seine Füße auf den Tisch, während er Elijah amüsiert dabei zusah, wie dieser mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck die Tabletten schluckte.

„Wir waren noch trinken, das weiß ich noch.. und dann hört es auch auf.“, stieß er hervor, ganz leise, als er die Tabletten mit einem Schluck Wasser genommen hatte. „Sind wir bei dir?“

„Ja, meine Bude ist nicht weit von der Kneipe. Ich musste dich nach Hause schleppen, man, das war peinlich... nächstes Mal benimm' dich mal anständig wie ein Kerl. Ich dachte, Shanon wäre nicht erfreut, dich so zu sehen.“

„Oh“, sagte Elijah und spürte, wie seine Wangen dunkelrot wurden. Er verbarg es jedoch, indem er vorgab, sich zu räkeln. Shanon.... Was sie wohl sagen würde? Siedend heiß fiel ihm die Schlägerei wieder ein.

Als er Pete einen weiteren Blick zuwarf, fragte er sich, ob er auch so aussah. Blaue Flecken im Gesicht, etwas angeschlagen, aber dennoch sah Pete relativ fit aus.

Doch ob er selbst so fit aussah...

„Du siehst richtig.. und ich meine das ehrlich – richtig beschissen aus, Yankee.“, lachte Pete und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung einer Tür. „Da ist das Bad.“

Elijah brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich aufrappeln konnte, und er versuchte zu verbergen, wie schlecht es ihm ging, als er sich setzte, denn er konnte Pete's Blick auf sich spüren. Als er aufstand, drehte sich sein Magen um.

Er konnte Pete's Lachen noch genau hören, als er ins Bad stürzte, hinter sich abschloss, damit Pete nicht hereinkam, und sich über die Toilette beugte, um sich zu übergeben. Er brauchte einen Moment, doch danach ging es ihm wenigstens etwas besser. Als er wieder aufstehen konnte, spülte er sich den Mund aus und putzte sich die Zähne mit einer Zahnbürste, die er noch verpackt im Schrank über dem Waschbecken gefunden hatte; doch der Blick in den Spiegel schockierte ihn.

„Ach du...“, stieß er noch mit der Zahnbürste im Mund aus, und er konnte Pete im Wohnzimmer lauthals lachen hören. „Sehr witzig...“,murmelte Elijah mehr zu sich selbst als zu Pete, und betrachtete sich genauer.

Seine Augen waren geschwollen, er hatte einen riesigen, blauen Fleck an der Schläfe, und seiner Nase sah man den Schlag noch eindeutig an, obwohl sie nicht gebrochen war. Shanon, da war er sich sicher, würde ihn umbringen.

Die Dusche danach weckte seine Lebensgeister und linderte den Schmerz etwas. Da er keine neuen Klamotten dabei hatte, zog er sich die alten an, obwohl sie nach Rauch und Bier rochen. Doch es scherte ihn nicht. Bei Shanon würde er sich umziehen.

In einer Ecke auf einem Flechtkorb, der als Wäschekorb zu dienen schien, sah Elijah das Shirt von Pete, das er gestern getragen hatte. Er nahm es vorsichtig auf und fuhr mit dem Daumen über die leichten Blutspuren, die am Rand des oberen Shirtkragens entlangliefen. Obwohl er nicht daran roch, konnte er Pete's Geruch genau wahrnehmen.

Doch als er sich bewusst wurde, was er hier tat, legte er das Shirt hastig beiseite und kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer. 

Pete hatte sich derweil angezogen; eine dunkle Jeans trug er, weiße Sneakers und ein dunkelblaues Shirt, darüber seine schwarze Jacke mit dem Kragen. Er warf Elijah einen grinsenden Blick zu.

„Auf geht’s, Yankee, da du dich noch nicht selbst in der Dusche ertränkt hast, wird das Shanon sicher gleich für dich übernehmen.“

„Sie wird mich echt töten, oder?“ Elijah konnte nichts gegen die Angst in seiner Stimme machen, was Pete wieder dazu veranlasste, ihm einen groben Klatscher in den Nacken zu geben. Wie immer war der Schlag viel zu hart.

„Gott man, du bist vielleicht 'ne Pussy... ich wette, Shanon kann besser schlagen als du, so wie du immer rumheulst. Komm jetzt.“, sagte Pete und nahm Elijah mit nach draußen.

Sie fuhren das kurze Stück mit der U-Bahn, weil Pete meinte, dass er keinen Bock habe, Elijah noch einmal wie einen Vollidioten tragen zu müssen. Das wäre ja gestern schon zu viel gewesen.

Er saß gegenüber von Elijah in der U-Bahn und erklärte ihm noch einiges über Fussball. Elijah hörte zu – und zwar ernsthaft. Ihn interessierte die Struktur, die Gedankengänge, die Abläufe. Spiele waren fast alle zwei bis drei Wochen, in den Hauptsaisons sogar öfter. Kurz streifte Elijah der Gedanke, dass er Pete so öfter begegnen würde.

„Naja... auf jeden Fall solltest du Mark nicht unbedingt etwas von dem kleinen Ausflug gestern erzählen.. du sagst einfach, weil du zu dämlich zum Laufen warst, bist du gefallen. Über zwei Bänke oder so.“, sagte Pete und lehnte sich zurück; die Hände verschränkte er im Nacken. Elijah schluckte.

„Die werden sich das wohl denken können. Mark hat wohl nicht umsonst gesagt, du sollst dich benehmen, als er mich gestern gehen ließ, oder?“

Darauf wusste Pete zum ersten Mal keine Antwort; außer seinem schelmischen Grinsen und einem Augenzwinkern erwiderte er nichts, bis sie die Straße zu Shanon's und Mark's Haus hinaufgingen.

Je näher sie dem Haus kamen, desto nervöser wurde Elijah. Oder war es die Tatsache, dass er beim Laufen von Zeit zu Zeit gegen Pete stieß?

Pete stellte sich vor die Haustür und klingelte. Er steckte seine Hände in seine Jackentasche und setzte sein typisches Grinsen auf; und als Mark die Tür mit einem besorgten Blick öffnete, stieß er ein: „Heee, Bruderherz, guck' mal wer wieder da ist!“ aus, und drängte sich wie gestern einfach an Mark vorbei ins Haus.

Mark's Blick glitt zu Elijah, und man sah genau, wie er stockte.

„Was zur Hölle ist da passiert?“

Er zog Elijah an den Schultern herein und fasste an sein Kinn. Er hob es sachte an, um die Verletzungen im Gesicht im Licht genaustens zu sehen. Dann schnaubte er. „Pete! Verdammt, was hast du mit ihm gemacht?“

Pete stellte sich neben Mark und sagte erst einmal gar nichts.

„Was... WAS ist da passiert?“

„Er... ich hab' nichts gemacht, man. Er wollte nach Hause und wurde überfallen von diesen Wixern aus Manchester. Wir waren zum Glück in der Nähe und haben ihm geholfen.“

Mark drehte sich zu Pete um, die Augen vor Wut verengt.


	4. Herzschlag

„Du hast ihm geholfen.. nur geholfen, achja. Pete, du bist ein verdammt schlechter Lügner. Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst dich gefälligst benehmen, und du hörst mal wieder nicht auf mich!“, stieß Mark zwischen zusammen gepressten Lippen hervor und stieß Pete grob zur Seite. 

Dieser verdüsterte zwar seinen Blick, wehrte sich jedoch nicht großartig. Die beiden Brüder starrten sich solange an, bis Elijah sich dazwischen schob und Mark's Blick suchte. Doch der Engländer sah ihn nicht an, nicht einmal, als Elijah leise zu sprechen begann.

„Hör zu, Mark, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Er hat mich wirklich beschützt und hat sich benommen. Drei Kerle haben mir in einer dunklen Gasse aufgelauert, ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn Pete und seine Jungs...“

„Ach, die Jungs waren auch dabei? Ich schätze mal, die Schlägerei war dann auf einmal nicht zu vermeiden, verdammt Pete, ich weiß wie gerne du provozierst... Er ist Shanon's Bruder, also lass' das. Das nächste Mal kommst du mir nicht so davon.“, unterbrach Mark Elijah's Worte, und obwohl Elijah wusste, dass es Pete nicht gefiel, stieß er ihn leicht an; und erst dann nickte Pete zustimmend.

„Hey, was ist denn hier los? Lijah, wo war....“, Shanon kam die Treppe herunter und wollte gerade ein Lächeln aufsetzen, als sie jedoch Elijah's Gesicht sah. Zum Glück sagte sie jedoch nichts dazu, denn sie schien den Streit bemerkt zu haben, obwohl sie so tat, als wäre sie gerade erst die Treppe herunter gestürmt.

Nach einem Moment eher unangenehmer Stille, in dem Pete und sein großer Bruder sich immer noch fixierten, unterbrach Shanon die Stille. 

„Wollen wir nicht alle etwas essen? Ich kann Roastbeef machen. Pete, du magst Roastbeef doch so, obwohl es amerikanisch ist.“

„Nein, danke Shanon. Ich hab' keinen Hunger...“, sagte Pete langsam und begann sich Richtung Tür zu drehen. Er war schneller durch die Tür verschwunden, als Elijah ihm nachschauen konnte.

Einige Sekunden lang stand er unschlüssig im Flur herum, den Blick von Mark und Shanon auf sich spürend, und er kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

Was war richtig?

Doch dann entschloss er sich, und mit einem Blick an Shanon, der entschuldigend wirken sollte, drehte er sich in Richtung der Tür, in der Pete gerade verschwunden war. 

„Es tut mir leid, Shanon.“, stieß er leise hervor, bevor er mit einer leisen Bewegung die Tür öffnete und sie mit einem knappen Schlag hinter sich schloss.

Er brauchte eine Weile, um Pete einzuholen; doch kurz vor der Kneipe erwischte er ihn und rief seinen Namen.

Pete drehte sich um, und nachdem er begriffen hatte, dass Elijah ihm gefolgt war, grinste er leicht.

„Sieh' mal einer an, der Yankee ist auf der guten Seite gelandet. Komm', lass' uns etwas trinken gehen.“

Elijah hatte zwar keine Lust auf Bier, jedoch folgte er Pete in die Kneipe.

Bier tranken sie nur ein oder zwei, während sie mehrere Runden Billard spielten; außer Pete und ihm war noch Mike da, ansonsten fehlte der Rest der Jungs. Elijah fragte sich, ob sie wohl arbeiteten.

Er lehnte sich gerade gegen seinen Queue und beobachtete, wie Pete das Spiel meisterte. Pete hatte eine ganz eigene Art von eleganter Spielweise, die sich sehr von seiner privaten Brutalität unterschied. So stieß er die Kugeln nie zu fest an, sondern immer irgendwie genau richtig, als könne er die Winkel für Treffer genau im Kopf berechnen. Jedes Mal, wenn Pete sich über den Tisch beugte und mit seinen grauen Augen das Ziel fixierte, spürte Elijah sein Herz fest gegen den Brustkorb schlagen. Es war wie eine Anziehung, die er strikt zu vermeiden versuchte; jedoch versagte er dabei jedes Mal kläglich.

Pete bemerkte den Blick von Elijah's Augen natürlich auf sich; Elijah bekam es in seiner Trance fast nicht mit, und so kam es, dass sich die Blicke der beiden Männer für einen Moment trafen. Obwohl Elijah spürte, wie seine Wangen dunkelrot anliefen, erwiderte er Pete's Blick solange, bis Pete ihm zuzwinkerte und sich mit einem Grinsen wieder an den Tisch beugte. Beruhig' dich, schoss es Elijah durch den Kopf, als er ein nervöses Prickeln in seinem Körper spürte.

„Du bist dran, Yank.“

Elijah zuckte leicht zusammen, richtete sich jedoch schnell auf, bevor Mike seine Abwesenheit bemerken konnte; da er jedoch noch nie ein begnadeter Spieler war, verlor er haushoch und musste die nächste Runde bestellen.

Irgendwann, als sie schon längst an einem Tisch saßen und noch etwas redeten, streckte Mike sich und gähnte. 

„So Leute, ich habe heute Nachtschicht. Ich muss los. Sehen wir uns Samstag?“

Pete nahm einen Schluck Bier und nickte.

„Ja, du weißt doch, das Spiel. Außerdem hab' ich ja sowieso noch frei.“

„Du glücklicher Hund. Also, bis dann!“

Mike entfernte sich, und Elijah umklammerte mit seinen Händen sein kühles Bier. Er warf Pete einen scheuen Blick zu, riss sich dann jedoch zusammen und fragte: „Pete, arbeitest du eigentlich?“

Pete grinste in sich hinein und leerte sein Bier mit einem Zug, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte. 

„Ja man, es sind Ferien.“

„Ferien? Wie meinst du...?“

„Ihr Amerikaner habt also so wenig im Kopf, weil ihr nie Schulen besucht... Ich wusste es!“, lachte Pete und winkte dem Kellner, um zu zahlen.

Elijah stutzte.

„Du... nein... Wirklich? Du bist Lehrer?“

Pete erwiderte Elijah's Blick und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Richtig, oder hast du gedacht, ich hab' nur Brei im Kopf? Ich bin ein verficktes Genie.“

„Ich.. wow.“ Es erstaunte Elijah für einen Moment wirklich; also steckte weitaus mehr in dem großen, kurzhaarigen Mann neben ihm als er erahnte. Dennoch: Lehrer wäre das letzte, was er sich für Pete als Beruf hatte vorstellen können.

Sie standen auf, nachdem das Bier bezahlt war, und gingen hinaus in die milde Sonne. Trotzdem war es noch kühl, und die Wolken sahen trotz der Sonne verdächtig nach Regen aus. Elijah zog seinen Reißverschluss höher und kuschelte sich in seinen Kragen. Englisches Wetter bekam ihm immer noch nicht.

„Welche Fächer?“

„Was?“

„Welche Fächer unterrichtest du?“

„Du kannst ja mal raten.“, sagte Pete und warf ihm einen herausfordernden Blick zu. „Und jedes Mal, dass du falsch rätst, kriegst du 'nen Schlag in den Nacken.“

„Ich.. nein, wieso?“, murrte Elijah. Bei Pete's frechem Grinsen wurde ihm ganz heiß.

„Weil ich ganz genau weiß, dass du meine Schläge nicht so gut abkannst. Wir müssen dich immerhin anfangen abzuhärten, damit du nicht auf ewig so ein verdammtes Weichei bleibst.“

Elijah zögerte, nickte dann jedoch eifrig. Sie gingen gerade den Weg zur U-Bahn. Da es eine belebte Zeit am Nachmittag war, mussten sie aufpassen, dass sie nicht zu viele von den hektisch laufenden Menschen anrempelten.

„Also gut... Sport?“

Pete wollte gerade zu einem Schlag ansetzen, lachte jedoch auf, als Elijah zuckend zurückwich. „Ja, das ist mein erstes Fach. Das ist aber auch nicht schwer zu erraten, du Penner. Weiter.“

Der Befehlston in Pete's Stimme brachte Elijah innerlich auf Touren. Er wusste nicht, wieso sich sein Körper so seltsam in der Nähe seines neuen Kumpanen verhielt, aber irgendwie wusste er, dass er die Antwort gar nicht wissen wollte.

„Englisch?“

Ein Klatschen ertönte, gefolgt von einem leisen „Autsch!“, als Pete's grobe Hand in Elijah's Nacken landete. Das Kribbeln auf der Haut verriet Elijah, dass der Schlag einen roten Abdruck hinterlassen würde, wie so oft.

„Weiter!“

„Biologie.“

Ein weiterer Schlag, bei dem Elijah sein Gesicht verzog. „Du bist viel zu grob!“, schimpfte er, doch Pete erwiderte nur knapp: „Du bist zu weich, man! Weiter.“

„Mathematik.“

Pete's Hand langte erneut in Elijah's Nacken, und Elijah schnaubte. Er sah Pete mit einem gequälten Ausdruck an, als sie langsam die Stufen hinab zur Haltestelle gingen. Pete erwiderte den Blick und lachte.

„Gott, dieser Blick kann einem ja fast leid tun... Du bist so ein dämliches Weichei, jetzt echt mal. Du gehörst mal so richtig verprügelt. Komm, damit du nicht gleich anfängst zu flennen, sag' ich dir mein zweites Fach: Geschichte.“

„Geschichte? Darauf wäre ich erst als letztes gekommen.“

Pete hob eine Augenbraue an. „Ich sehe doch schon aus wie ein verdammtes Genie, da muss man eigentlich direkt draufkommen.“

„Du wie ein Genie? Also bitte, Pete...“, stieß Elijah mit einem Grinsen hervor, und er spürte, wie sich Pete's fester Griff um seinen Hals legte, ihn in einen Schwitzkasten zog und ihm fest über den Kopf rubbelte.

„Pete, lass' das! Meine Haare!“ Elijah versuchte sich zu wehren, was sich aber quasi als unmöglich erwies. Pete war einfach zu stark und zudem noch anderthalb Köpfer größer als er.

Erst als sie in die U-Bahn Richtung Shanon's Haus einstiegen, ließ Pete ihn los.

Die halbe Fahrt hinweg versuchte Elijah seine Haare zu richten, Pete's Neckereien einfach ignorierend, und seufzte, als er nach mehreren Versuchen doch aufgeben musste.

Als er Pete einen Blick zuwarf und die grauen Augen den seinen begegneten, beantwortete er sich die Frage von vorhin selbst im Kopf. Du siehst nicht aus wie ein Genie... du siehst so verdammt gut aus, dass ich nicht mehr weiß, was ich denken soll.

Er stieß einen so tiefen Seufzer aus, dass Pete den Spruch, den er gerade von sich lassen wollte, glatt herunterschluckte.

Und Elijah sah aus dem Fenster in den dunklen Tunnel, bis sie die Station erreicht hatten.

Pete brachte ihn noch zur Tür, und sie blieben einen kurzen Augenblick stehen und sahen sich an.

„Also, Yankee... Wenn du morgen Langeweile haben solltest, kannst du gerne rumkommen. Bis zum Wochenende ist es noch 'ne Zeit, und die anderen müssen momentan ja arbeiten. Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest. Und benimm' dich nie wieder so erbärmlich in der U-Bahn.“

Elijah konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Ich benehme mich, wie ich will. Und ja... wenn Shanon nichts vorhat komme ich vorbei. Kann ich am Wochenende wieder mit zum Spiel?“

Pete, der seine Hände wieder in seine Jackentasche schob und sich schon zum Gehen bereit machte, grinste nur leicht. „Wenn du dich benimmst, dann ja! Aber wir müssen dir zunächst noch Manieren beibringen... Keine Angst, deine scheiß-weibliche Seite hauen wir dir schon raus!“

Elijah rief Pete noch ein „Und wir geben dir endlich mal Stil!“ hinterher, und Pete erhob nur seinen Mittelfinger, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. Doch Elijah konnte anhand der Schultern sehen, dass Pete lachte.

Elijah sah ihm nach, bis er um die Ecke verschwunden war, und schloss dann erst die Tür zu Mark und Shanon's Haus auf. Shanon rief etwas aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Lij? Bist du das?“

Elijah zog seine Jacke aus und ging mit langsamen Schritten ins Wohnzimmer. Jason krabbelte fröhlich auf dem Boden herum, und Shanon stand auf, als sie Elijah sah. Ihre Augen sahen traurig aus.

„Hey, da bist du da. Hör zu, es tut mir leid... Aber du musst aufpassen. Ich fand es von Anfang an nicht gut, dass Mark dich mit Pete mitgeschickt hat. Er kann so ein Rüpel sein, ungehobelt und ständig schlägt er sich...“

„Ist schon gut, Shanon. So schlimm ist er nicht. Und er hat mich gestern wirklich gerettet. Du weißt doch, dass ich mich nicht wehren kann...“ Dass er sich selbst geprügelt hatte, musste er ihr ja nicht erzählen.

Shanon's Finger glitten auf Elijah's Arm auf und ab, dann nickte sie jedoch. „Pass' trotzdem auf dich auf. Willst du etwas essen?“

Elijah bemerkte erst jetzt, wir hungrig er eigentlich war, also nickte er und setzte sich auf die Couch.

„Was habt ihr denn so gemacht?“

„Wir.. wir haben Billard gespielt in dieser einen Kneipe...“

„Oh nein. Hast du etwa getrunken? Elijah, du bist 22...“

„Ja, eben! In Europa trinkt man eher. Und außerdem, ab 21 in den USA, Shanon. Du benimmst dich ja fast wie Dad.“

Shanon sah ihn von der Küche aus an. „Trotzdem ist das seltsam. Du bist doch viel zu gesittet und lieb für so einen Kerl wie Pete. Er ist brutal. Und so ungehobelt.“

„Das sagtest du bereits.“

Shanon seufzte, bereitete dann jedoch etwas zu essen zu.

Ansonsten machte Elijah nicht mehr viel an diesem Tag. Er packte einige Sachen aus, machte es sich in dem kleinen Gästezimmer gemütlich. Seine Sachen von der Universität versteckte er in einem kleinen Karton unter seinem Bett. 

Der Rausschmiss dröhnte in seinem Kopf und in seinem Herzen, doch er wollte diesen Gefühlen nicht nachgeben. 

Abends setzte er sich noch zu Mark und Shanon ins Wohnzimmer und sah mit ihnen TV. Jedoch hörte er nicht wirklich zu, als seien seine Ohren mit Watte gestopft.

Er nahm wahr, dass Mark mit ihm wegen Pete sprach; der Name riss ihn aus seiner Trance, und mit seinen blauen Augen sah er Mark an, während dieser ihm das gleiche sagte wie Shanon. Elijah versuchte, die Ähnlichkeiten von Pete und Mark festzustellen, nur, damit er die Klagen nicht hören musste.

„Er ist gefährlich, und ich dachte wirklich, er benimmt sich. Du kannst gerne etwas mit ihm unternehmen, aber sei vorsichtig, wenn es um die Spiele geht. Damit tust du dir selbst keinen Gefallen.“, sagte Mark und wandte sich wieder dem Flimmern des Fernsehers zu.

„Und bald fängt die Uni ohnehin wieder an, oder?“

Elijah spürte Hitze in sich aufsteigen, als er diese Worte von Shanon hörte. Er nickte nur; innerlich wurde ihm jedoch bewusst, dass er sich seiner Angst bald stellen musste. 

„Ich gehe schlafen, ich bin völlig fertig. Bis morgen, ja?“

„Gute Nacht, Lij.“

Elijah ging in das Badezimmer, wusch sich, putzte sich die Zähne und betrachtete sich noch einmal im Spiegel. Seine braunen Haare waren immer noch leicht zerzaust von Pete's harten Griffen, und seine Verletzungen sahen immer noch deutlich aus. 

Als er sich ins Bett legte, kreisten seine Gedanken sich. Es ging um so vieles, was sein Herz beschwerte – wie sollte es weitergehen? Ohne Studium?

Und wie sollte er das deuten, was in ihm vorging, wenn er mit Pete zusammen war? Er wusste nicht, wieso sein Körper reagierte, wie er reagierte, sobald Pete ihm eines seiner berühmten Grinsen zuwarf, wenn die grauen Augen ihn in stillen Momenten fixierten.

Vielleicht betrachtete er Elijah als eine Art angehenden Lehrling, wenn sie sich weiter so verstanden – doch was war dann das nervöse Prickeln im Nacken und die Hitze in seinem Körper? Das Herzklopfen wie heute beim Billard? Zunächst hatte er sich eingeredet, dass sein Herzklopfen nur von der Nervosität aufgrund der neuen Umgebung kam. 

Doch als er an Pete's Geruch dachte, als er das befleckte Shirt aufgehoben hatte, da schloss er fest die Augen und spürte, wie sein Herz erneut so fest gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug, dass es richtig weh tat.

Verdammt, wenn er sich nicht täuschte, war er auf dem besten Weg, sich in einen prügelnden Engländer zu verlieben.


	5. Taumel

Die Nacht, den Kopf voll mit den Gedanken an Pete, war nicht sehr erholsam für Elijah. Als er am nächsten Morgen aufstand, dröhnte ihm der Kopf.

„Du siehst grausam aus, Lij.“, sagte Shanon mit einem Lächeln in der Küche, als Elijah sich die Treppen heruntergequält hatte und sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte.

„Es geht mir auch scheiße. Hast du Aspirin?“, murrte er und warf dem kleinen Jason einen Blick zu, der ihn sabbernd anlächelte.

„Tja, mein Schatz, das kommt vom Trinken! Du bist es vielleicht einfach nicht gewohnt.“, lachte Shanon und kramte ein wenig herum, bevor sie ein eiskaltes Glas Wasser und eine Aspirin vor Elijah abstellte.

„Als würde das von zwei Bier kommen! Nein, ich habe schlecht geschlafen, das ist alles. Du weißt doch, dass ich immer an Migräne gelitten habe.“

„Naja, ein wenig vielleicht. Du stellst dich aber auch mal gerne an.“

„Fang' du nicht auch noch damit an!“, murmelte Elijah und verzog sein Gesicht, als er die Tablette schluckte. Sein Hals tat weh. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand in den Nacken und seufzte.

„Wieso ich auch nicht? Womit soll ich nicht anfangen?“

„Dass ich schwach bin. Pete sagt das andauernd.“

Shanon kicherte leise. „Er ist ja auch ein Rüpel. Und du warst schon immer zart.“

Elijah verdrehte die Augen; doch sein Herz schlug fest, als seine Gedanken erneut auf Pete gelenkt wurden. Er konnte Shanon's Blick auf sich spüren; das geheimnisvolle Lächeln, das sie auf den Lippen trug, konnte er nicht ganz deuten, und deshalb spritzte er sie nur mit ein wenig Wasser ab, bis sie zu lachen begann.

„Ach, Elijah...“, seufzte sie, nachdem sie ausgewichen war und mit einem Geschirrtuch nach ihm schlug, jedoch nicht traf.

Jason quietschte vergnügt und klatschte mit seinen kleinen, speckigen Händen.

 

Die Tage bis zum Wochenende vergingen schnell, waren angefüllt mit genügend Gesprächen und Stoff, über den Elijah nachts wach lag. Er traf sich mit Pete fast jeden Tag, und obwohl Pete sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber nur in stillen Momenten änderte, so wollte Elijah keine Minute missen.

Ihm gefiel es, etwas mit Pete zu unternehmen, auch wenn sie sich zumeist in der Kneipe trafen, mal mit den anderen, mal ohne – und manchmal, wenn der Abend langsam rot und lau wurde, setzte er sich mit Pete auf Pete's Dachterasse und sie tranken Bier, während die Sonne hinter den wallenden Dächern London's verschwand.

Elijah genoss die Tage und vor allem eins prägte sich ein: die lauwarme Luft in den Abenden, wenn er neben Pete saß, und vor allem der Duft von Pete drang ihm so intensiv in die Nase, dass er jedes Mal ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl in sich fühlte. Und natürlich drehte sein Herz durch, wann immer die grauen Augen, die so viel näher waren als sonst, den seinen begegneten, gepaart mit dem wunderschönen Grinsen, das Elijah zu lieben begann. 

Obwohl er sich bewusst war, dass es ein Fehler sein musste, ließ er diese Gefühle jeden Tag mehr zu. 

Bis er sich eines Abends, still beim Abendessen mit Shanon und Mark, eingestehen musste, dass er sich Hals über Kopf in Pete verliebt hatte.

 

Samstag, der Tag des Spiels, kam schnell.

Elijah zog sich gerade seine neue schwarze Jacke im Flur an. Er hatte sie gestern bei einem Kurztrip mit Shanon gefunden; und es war fast zu blöd zu sagen, dass er sie gekauft hatte, weil er diese Jacke so oft in dem Fussballbereich sah. Pete trug eine ganz ähnliche manchmal.

Elijah zog den Reißverschluss bis ganz nach oben zu, da es draußen regnete - als Shanon kurz in den Flur trat und ihn ansah. Ihre Augenbrauen waren leicht zusammengezogen, und ihre Stirn lag in Falten.

„Lij.“, sagte sie leise, und als Elijah seine blauen Augen auf sie wandte, seufzte sie.

„Was denn?“

„Du musst heute aufpassen beim Spiel, hörst du? Bitte, begib' dich nicht in Gefahr und bitte, lass' Pete nicht wieder provozieren. Die Leute beim Spiel können sehr gefährlich sein.“

Elijah verdrehte die Augen. „Shanon....“, begann er, doch sie unterbrach ihn, indem sie ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog.

„Kommst du nach dem Spiel zurück oder schläfst du wieder bei Pete?“

Elijah zögerte, erwiderte die Umarmung aber. Shanon's Duft schmeckte nach Vertrautheit. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob sie ahnte, was mit ihm los war; sie war die einzige in der Familie, die wusste, dass Elijah schon immer Männer anziehend gefunden hatte - die Einzige in der Familie, die es jemals akzeptieren würde. Und eben deshalb schoss ihm die Frage durch den Kopf, ob sie wusste, ja erahnte, dass er etwas für Pete empfand. Dass sie deshalb manchmal so sorgenvoll ausschaute. Als wüsste sie, dass der Gedanke an Pete töricht war, da Pete ihm nur das Herz brechen würde. Weil er eben nicht so war wie Elijah. Weil er sowieso ganz anders war als alles, was Elijah bis dahin kannte.

„Ich werde bei Pete schlafen, aber mach' dir keine Sorgen, bitte. Ich werde mich melden und ich werde mich nicht in Gefahr begeben. Vertrau' mir, er passt auf mich auf.“

Shanon erwiderte seinen Blick, lächelte leicht und strich über Elijah's Kopf; er zog jedoch schnell weg und zischte leicht.

„Shanon, die Haare.. ich hab' ewig gebraucht, um die so hinzukriegen!“

Shanon's Kichern verunsicherte ihn, und er warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel. Seine dunkelbraunen Haare hatte er mit etwas Gel zurecht gemacht; sie waren leicht verstrubbelt, schmeichelten jedoch seinem Gesicht – und besonders seinen großen, strahlenden Augen, die heute besonders blau waren.

„Ist jemand bestimmtes beim Spiel, oder seit wann scherst du dich so um dein Aussehen?“, kicherte Shanon weiter und lachte sogar leicht, als Elijah's Wangen von blass zu purpurrot wechselten, und er ein grobes „Shanon, lass' das!“, ausstieß, bevor er mit hochrotem Kopf die Tür hinter sich zuzog und die Straße entlangging.

Peinlich genug, dass Shanon etwas ahnte, doch dass sie ihn wie immer so unverblümt damit ärgerte, ließ Elijah innerlich kochen. Obwohl er ja selbst wusste, dass es stimmte.

Er war pünktlich bei der Kneipe. Mike, Nick und Pete waren schon da. Pete trug diesmal keine Jacke, sondern einen dunkelblauen Hoodie, der hervorragend zu seiner Haarfarbe passte und die grauen Augen schmeichelte. Elijah schluckte, bevor er mit rasendem Herzen auf die drei zuging und sein Lächeln aufsetzte.

„Na, Yankee? Alles klar bei dir?“

„Natürlich. Heute ist Spieltag, was?“

„Du sagst es. Zum Glück siehst du heute mal nicht aus wie ein Streber.“, höhnte Mike und stieß Elijah leicht an; dieser schnaubte nur. 

„Besser für uns, dann fällt er nicht so auf. Hauptsache, du schlägst nicht immer noch wie eine Frau!“, grinste Pete und warf die Zigarette, die er gerade noch geraucht hatte, im hohen Bogen weg. „Dieses Spiel wird anders als das andere, Yank, das wirst du sehen. Also, denk dran: benimm' dich und wag' es nicht, rumzuheulen oder wieder wegen zwei Bier zu kotzen.“

Elijah verdrehte die Augen, grinste jedoch. „Als würde ich das jemals an so einem Tag tun...“ 

„Wer weiß, ihr Yankees tickt alle nicht so ganz sauber.“

Sie warteten noch auf die restlichen Männer, dann gingen sie zum Stadion. Auf dem Weg dahin gab es Bier, und Elijah war dankbar für das kühle Nass in seiner Kehle. Die Parolen und Gesänge, die die Fans ausstießen, konnte er mittlerweile ebenso gut und sang jedes Mal mit. In seinem Innern wuchs die Vorfreude.

Das Rempeln und Drängen in den Stadionrängen war schon Gewohnheit, und Elijah scheute sich nicht davor, auch einmal zurück zu schubsen, wenn ihm jemand blöd kam; er bemerkte Pete's Grinsen, wann immer er das mitbekam. Und es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz – und natürlich mit Herzklopfen.

United verlor. Elijah glaubte nicht, dass es die reine Wut über das Verlieren war, was die Stimmung in der Gruppe kippen ließ, als sie auf dem Weg nach draußen waren – etwas anderes war dort. 

Hass, wenn Elijah sich nicht täuschte. 

Obwohl er sich darauf eingestellt hatte, dass es zu Krawallen kommen würde, fuhr ihm ein heftiges Kribbeln in den Nacken, als er mit den anderen vor dem Stadion stand und die drohende Stimmung um sich herum spürte. Er zog den Kragen seiner Jacke höher und musterte Pete, der gerade eine Zigarette wegwarf und auf den Boden spuckte.

„Wo sind diese Bastarde...“, stieß er hervor und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Etwas zu fest, denn Elijah sah die leichte, dunkelrote Färbung nach dem Biss, die sich auf den Lippen abzeichnete.

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er, genau wie die anderen, eine Gruppe von zehn Mann auf sie zukommen sah. Mittlerweile hatte Pete ihm genug erklärt, damit er direkt sehen konnte, wer diese Leute waren: die gegnerischen Fans, taumelnd im Jubel. Und doch verrieten ihre Gesichter und Mienen, dass sie nicht nur wegen des Spiels so glücklich waren.

Es war Pete, der einen Schritt nach vorne machte und schrie: „Ey, ihr verdammten Wixer! Eure Mannschaft hat zwar gewonnen, aber auf der Straße seid ihr immer noch verdammte Huren!“

„Was hast du gesagt?“, brüllte ein muskelbepackter Kerl, der sich sofort und mit wutverzerrter Miene vor Pete aufbaute. Er war ein kleines Stück größer als Pete, doch den schien das nicht zu stören. Wutverzerrt erwiderte er den Blick seines großen Gegenübers.

Elijah spürte, dass sich etwas in seinem Brustkorb zusammenzog. Er stellte sich hinter Pete, wenn auch mit etwas Abstand.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden! Du verdammter Pisser, ich wusste ich krieg' dich dran...“, fauchte Pete und stieß seinen Gegner ohne zu zögern grob an. Dieser wankte zwei Schritte, holte dann jedoch aus und schlug Pete direkt und hart ins Gesicht.

Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, da war um Elijah ein wahres Schlachtfeld ausgebrochen. Er konnte sich selbst gerade noch vor einem Schlag gegen seine Schläfe retten, schlug selbst zu und zuckte dabei vor Schmerz. 

Der nächste Schlag traf ihn jedoch am Kiefer, und der Schmerz presste sich binnen Sekunden durch seinen gesamten Schädel. Er versuchte, seinem Gegner einen Tritt ins Gesicht zu geben, doch der wusste es besser: genau wie Pete damals packte er mit einem groben Griff Elijah's Bein und riss ihn so schnell um, dass Elijah seinen Kopf hart auf das Pflaster aufschlagen spürte. Der Schmerz war so betäubend, dass er für eine Sekunde wegsackte.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, spürte er Tritte gegen seine Rippen. Er rollte sich zusammen und versuchte, seinen Kopf zu schützen, doch der Gegner lachte nur, spuckte ihn an und setzte sich fest mit den Knien auf Elijah's Brustkorb. Die Luft blieb ihm weg, und er zischte. Er versuchte alles, um sich zu wehren, doch das Wegbleiben der Luft machte es ihm schwer, überhaupt bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Zudem schlug sein Gegner so fest zu, immer wieder auf sein Gesicht, die Nase, die Schläfen, dass Elijah nach kurzer Zeit nur noch einen roten Schleier aus Blut sah.

Irgendwann im Nebel und Taumel war das Gewicht plötzlich weg, und er konnte wieder atmen. Er spürte, wie er sich leicht zur Seite rollte, und er konnte einen dunkelblauen Hoodie erkennen, der seinem Gegner so hart ins Gesicht schlug, dass dieser gegen eine Wand schlug mit dem Kopf, dann urplötzlich blass wurde und einknickte.

Elijah versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch er konnte nicht. Um sich herum war Gerangel - Beine, die traten, Fäuste, die schlugen. Es war laut und Gebrüll prägte die Umgebung. Er wollte Luft holen, aufstehen und weitermachen; doch er konnte seine Beine nur schwer bewegen.

Sein Kopf fühlte sich gespalten an, doch wie durch ein Wunder konnte er sich wankend aufrappeln. Er spuckte einen großen Schwall dunkelroten Blutes aus, und er dankte Gott in Gedanken dafür, dass er sich nicht übergeben musste. 

Er schlug so fest er konnte in den nächstbesten Mann, der ihm aus der gegnerischen Gruppe in die Finger kam; er spürte, dass der Mann einen Zahn verlor, doch bevor er sich an seinem ersten, richtig festen Schlag erfreuen konnte, spürte er einen heftigen Schlag auf seinen Kopf, etwas klirrte, und auf einmal war alles schwarz.

Das nächste, was er in einem tauben Taumel mitbekam, waren verzerrte Stimmen, und er spürte, dass jemand ihm mehrmals sachte gegen die Wange klatschte.

„Yank, hörst du mich? Scheiße man, er war doch gerade wach...“

„Der hat eine Flasche auf den Kopf gekriegt, der war nicht wach. Er muss hier weg, Pete.“

War das Mike? Und Pete. Pete...

Elijah wollte etwas sagen, doch er konnte nicht. Er konnte nicht richtig atmen, nichts sehen, kaum etwas hören. Und der Nebel in seinem Kopf ließ ihn fast nicht mehr denken. Schmerzen waren überall.

„Ich weiß. Fuck,man...“

Auf einmal war der Boden weg, ersetzt durch etwas, dass Elijah noch nicht entziffern konnte, doch es war warm und es roch so gut, dass er sein Herz wieder spüren konnte. Waren das Arme, die ihn trugen?

„Pete....“, hörte er sich selbst wie in Watte gepackt dumpf sagen, spürte, wie sich seine Finger krümmten und in den Kragen einer Kapuze griffen, alles mit Blut verschmierten. Er spürte einen anderen Herzschlag, der fest war und schnell ging. Seinen Herzschlag. Sein Geruch, seine Kapuze. Seine Arme, die ihn trugen.

„Alles wird gut, Elijah.“, hörte er Pete dann sagen.

Elijah, hatte er gesagt. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Pete seinen Namen hatte sagen hören, und er war fast traurig, dass er alles andere nicht weiter mitbekam, denn er sackte wieder weg, in eine taube Welt, in eine schwarze Welt. Jedoch eingepackt in den Geruch, von dem er wusste: wenn dieser nah war, war er sicher.

 

„Oh....“, war das erste, was er ausstieß, als er wieder zu sich kam. Schmerzen, Schmerzen wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Er stöhnte, als er sich leicht regte, und er versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

„Du bleibst schön liegen, Yank. Halt' still, ich muss eben weitermachen.“

Es war Pete's Stimme, und Elijah war erleichtert, dass er die ganze Szene nicht geträumt hatte. Er öffnete seine Augen vorsichtig; endlich war nicht mehr alles rot und verschmiert, sondern klar. Der Schwindel war weg, und obwohl der Schmerz ihm ein weiteres Stöhnen entlockte, wagte er weitere Blicke.

Er wusste sofort, dass er bei Pete auf dem Sofa lag; außer Pete, der sich gerade über ihn beugte und mit etwas hantierte, das sich wie eine Kompresse anfühlte, stand noch Mike blutverschmiert und mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm.

„Hey, da bist du ja wieder. Wir dachten schon, wenn du noch länger weg bleibst, müssten wir ins Krankenhaus. Du hast ganz schön was abbekommen.“, sagte Mike, er lächelte jedoch. Elijah wollte sich wieder aufsetzen, wurde jedoch von Pete mit seichtem Druck auf der Brust zurückgehalten.

„Halt still, verdammte Scheiße, ich muss die Blutung stoppen.“, murrte er und arbeitete weiter an Elijah's Kopf. Dieser grinste nur leicht, obwohl ihm alles weh tat.

„Haben wir die Arschlöcher besiegt?“, fragte er leise, darauf bedacht, sich nicht zu sehr zu bewegen, weil Pete schon wieder die Augen verdrehte.

„Ja, aber die Polizei kam dazwischen. Sie haben Bover mitgenommen, wir anderen konnten gerade noch weglaufen.“, erklärte Mike, und Pete lachte.

„Ja, und ich wäre fast geschnappt worden, nur weil du Weichei ohnmächtig geworden bist.“, ergänzte Pete, und anhand des Grinsens wusste Elijah, dass er es nicht böse meinte. Wie Pete eben so war.

Elijah versuchte, nicht zu viel von Pete's Nähe aufzunehmen, da der Duft ihn verrückt machte und ihn selbst jetzt innerlich kribbeln ließ, obwohl er Schmerzen hatte.

Als Pete ihn verarztet hatte, verabschiedete Mike sich und ging; Pete beugte sich über die Spüle und wusch sein Gesicht, dass auch noch ganz verkrustet vom Blut war. Als er sich das Gesicht abtrocknete, sah er wieder ganz normal aus: bis auf eine große Platzwunde an der Augenbraue. 

„Du bist verletzt.“, sagte Elijah leise und setzte sich endlich auf. Seine Knochen schmerzten, doch er scherte sich nicht darum. „Es blutet noch. Komm, ich verbinde das.“

Pete lachte. „Ich kann das auch selbst.“

Elijah verdrehte die Augen und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Pete, vertrau' mir. Der Schnitt sieht nicht gut aus.“

„Ich hab' alles immer selbst gemacht, was glaubst du eigentlich? Außerdem bist du noch nicht ganz bei dir, Idiot.“

„Ich BIN bei mir. Komm' jetzt her, hör' auf dich anzustellen! Du hast mich auch verarztet. Es geht viel schneller so.“

Pete zögerte, verdrehte dann jedoch die Augen und setzte sich nach einigem weiteren Hin- und Her gegenüber von Elijah, der in einer kleinen Erste-Hilfe-Box, die noch von seinem eigenen Verarzten neben ihm lag, eine sterile Kompresse entnahm und sie aufriss. Das grobe Geräusch des Papiers und Pete's Atmen war das Einzige, was im Raum zu hören war.

Elijah schluckte. Irgendwie spürte er die Spannung, die Elektrik in der Luft. 

„Mal sehen, was dabei rauskommt.. Wette, ich kann das selbst besser?“, stieß Pete leise hervor, doch er zuckte zusammen, als Elijah die Kompresse vorsichtig auf den Schnitt setzte. Er säuberte die Wunde kurz, obwohl Pete sich gerade noch gewaschen hatte; als Pete schnaubte, sagte er leise: „Du hast überall Narben, das kommt daher, weil du es falsch verbindest. Du musst eine antiseptische Creme drauf machen. Sonst entzündet sich das.“

„Ich brauch' so einen Kram nicht!“, murrte Pete, zuckte jedoch zusammen, als Elijah mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen eine Creme auftrug, von der er wusste, dass sie brannte. Doch Pete verzog keine Miene. Er hatte die Augen starr auf Elijah gerichtet, sah zu, wie der Amerikaner mit konzentrierter Miene an seiner Augenbraue arbeitete.

Elijah presste eine weitere, saubere Kompresse auf und befestigte sie mit einem kleinen, medizinischen Klebestreifen. Als er fertig war, verweilten seine Finger kurz an Pete's Braue. Pete rührte sich nicht.

Elijah's tiefblaue Augen fanden Pete's ohne zu zögern.

„Du hast mich heute gerettet. Du hättest mich genauso gut liegen lassen können, aber das hast du nicht. Du hast es riskiert, verhaftet zu werden, nur um mich da raus zu holen.“, flüsterte er. Pete's Augen verengten sich leicht, und er wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch Elijah stieß ein leises „Sh!“ aus.

Pete's graue Augen sahen leicht verwirrt aus.

„Mark hat auch geholfen.. man lässt seine Kollegen nun mal nicht im Stich.“, sagte Pete leise, obwohl Elijah den Kopf schüttelte.

„Danke“, hauchte Elijah, und erst jetzt wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, wie nah er an Pete war, immer noch, obwohl die Augenbraue schon längst verarztet war.

Er unterbrach den Blickkontakt nicht, und er wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als er Pete's Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. 

„Kein Ding, echt nicht.“, erwiderte Pete, leiser als vorher. 

Elijah spürte die Hand langsam von seiner Schulter gleiten, und bevor er wusste, was er tat, hatten sich seine Finger in Pete's Pulloverkragen vergraben und zogen den Engländer noch näher an sich.

Und bevor Pete sich wehren konnte, legte Elijah seine Lippen so fest auf Pete's, dass beiden für einen Moment die Luft wegblieb.

Elijah spürte eine so heiße, prickelnde Welle durch seinen Körper schießen, dass all der Schmerz auf einmal vergessen war; Pete schmeckte genauso, wie er es sich seit den langen Nächten, in denen er an ihn gedacht hatte, vorgestellt hatte: etwas nach dem Bier, dass er beim Spiel getrunken hatte, nach etwas Blut wegen der Schlägerei, und etwas Süßes lag in dem Geschmack, dass Elijah nicht entziffern konnte, nicht entziffern wollte.

Es war wie eine kleine Unendlichkeit, der Kuss - langgezogen und hungrig. Elijah ließ nur einen kleinen Moment ab, spürte, wie Pete sich versteifte; doch er zog noch einmal fest an Pete's Kragen und küsste ihn ein zweites Mal.

Sein Herz machte einen Satz, als er spürte, dass Pete den Kuss für einen Moment erwiderte; ja, für einen Moment spürte er dasselbe Drängen, mit dem er sich an Pete drückte; es stahl ihm jeglichen Atem und ließ ihn schwindelig im Kopf werden.

Doch dann spürte er das Brennen und den Schmerz einer heftigen Ohrfeige auf seiner rechten Wange; Pete hatte den Kuss unterbrochen.

Elijah's Wangen wurden dunkelrot, und er biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe und schluckte, als er spürte, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. Er versuchte, sie wegzublinzeln, als er Pete's Stimme leise, aber bestimmt gegen seine Lippen flüstern hörte.

„Tu' das nie wieder.“

Und dann war Pete weg, Elijah hörte die Tür des Schlafzimmers zuschlagen. Und zurück blieb er, an seiner Unterlippe kauend, während die heißen Tränen seine roten Wangen hinabliefen.

Da war ein anderer Schmerz auf einmal, der den körperlichen Schmerz vollkommen wegdrängte; Elijah zog seine Beine an, versenkte seinen Kopf auf seinen Knien und weinte, leise, damit Pete es ja nicht hörte.


	6. Schnaps

Der nächste Morgen dämmerte so trübe auf wie Elijah's Stimmung.

Er hatte die Nacht über keinen Schlaf gefunden, war immer nur für ein oder zwei Stunden leicht weggedöst; doch lange Zeit hatte er einfach nur dagesessen und stumme Tränen geweint. Sein Körper, geschunden von den Tritten und Schlägen, hatte aber nicht so sehr geschmerzt wie die schlichte Tatsache, dass Pete ihn abgewiesen hatte und Elijah wusste, dass der Kuss – oder besser gesagt die zwei Küsse – ein Fehler gewesen waren.

Er setzte sich auf und streckte sich leicht; aus Pete's Schlafzimmer war noch kein Anzeichen dafür gekommen, dass er wach war. Wie sollte er später nur reagieren? Wie würde Pete reagieren? Würde er ihn hochkant herauswerfen, ihm die Freundschaft kündigen, die ja noch in den Kinderschuhen steckte... oder ihn gar ignorieren? Elijah hatte hunderte von Szenarien im Kopf, von denen eines schlimmer war als das andere. Doch zu einer Antwort kam er nicht. Er musste warten.

Um seinen Herzschlag und seine heftige Anspannung etwas zu regulieren, beschloss er sich zu duschen. 

Das warme Wasser war wie ein Segen auf seiner Haut, und es half ihm für einige Sekunden tatsächlich, sich etwas zu beruhigen. Während das Wasser auf seinen Kopf und den Rücken hinab prasselte, schloss Elijah die Augen und atmete tief aus. Etwas musste er später sagen. Er konnte nicht schweigen. Was war aber, wenn Pete nicht reden wollte?

Doch er hatte den Kuss erwidert, Elijah hatte es genau gespürt. Das war ein Zögern gewesen, eine Versteifung, doch für einen Moment hatte Elijah ein Ausatmen gegen seine Lippen gefühlt, und Pete hatte sich für einen Moment in den Kuss fallen lassen. Als sei dort eine meterhohe Mauer eingestürzt, die jahrelang hoch gebaut worden war.

Nach dem Shampoonieren jedoch kam Elijah der ernüchternde Gedanke, dass es vielleicht auch nur ein Wunschdenken war. Einerseits hätte Pete den Kuss schon nach einer Sekunde unterbrechen können, andererseits hätte es auch Schockstarre gewesen sein können. 

Sein Kopf drehte sich förmlich vor Gedanken. Als er vor den Spiegel trat und sein Gesicht erblickte, schreckte er zunächst zusammen: blaue Flecken überall, Risse in der sonst so weichen, alabasterfarbenen Haut; unterhalb des Jochbeins war die Haut sogar leicht grünlich verfärbt, und als Elijah vorsichtig mit einem Finger darauf presste, wurde der Fleck ganz weiß. Er stieß ein leises „Autsch“ aus, senkte den Finger wieder und untersuchte seinen Kopf nach der Stelle, an der die Flasche seinen Schädel getroffen hatte. Doch die Kompresse war noch fest darauf. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob der Riss vielleicht genäht werden musste. Doch als er die Kompresse abzog, war dort nur getrocknetes Blut. Er blieb noch einige Sekunden stehen und wartete, um sicherzugehen, dass die Wunde nicht wieder aufging. Doch das tat sie nicht. Pete hatte ihn gut versorgt.

Pete.

Elijah bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er daran dachte, dass Pete ihn eigentlich wirklich gerettet hatte, und Elijah hatte nichts besseres getan als ihn zu bedrängen. Ein Hauch Rosa übertrug sich auf seine Wangen, und er ärgerte sich. 

Als er das Bad frisch geduscht verließ, sah er Pete am Küchentisch sitzen, mit nichts weiter bekleidet als einem paar karrierter Boxershorts. Elijah schluckte: auch das noch. Er konnte sich ja nicht mal konzentrieren, wenn Pete etwas anhatte, wie sollte es dann ablaufen, wenn er vor diesem trainierten Mann saß und mit bebender Stimme versuchen wollte, sich zu entschuldigen?

Und Pete war in äußerst guter Form. Elijah konnte das Sixpack selbst im Sitzen sehen, und er war froh, dass es nicht zu heiß im Raum war, weil er seine innerliche Hitze mit einem Mal spürte, als sei er soeben in eine Sauna getreten. Pete's Oberkörper war jedoch nur von wenigen Blutergüssen überzogen und sah ansonsten recht perfekt aus.

Pete hob den Blick, als Elijah sich gegenüber von ihm setzte; die grauen Augen fixierten Elijah, der versuchte, einen ganz gelassenen Ausdruck aufzusetzen. Pete sah ihn weiterhin durchdringend an.

„Pete... das mit gestern, ich...“, begann Elijah, und warf Pete einen unsicheren Blick zu. Dass dieser ihn immer noch ohne jeglichen Ausdruck in den Augen oder ohne eine Miene zu verziehen ansah, machte ihn noch nervöser. Und dass er halbnackt war sowieso.

Elijah spürte eine heftige Röte auf seine Wangen aufsteigen, und er wollte weiter reden, doch ein dicker Kloß im Hals schnürte ihm jegliche Worte ab.

„Man, man, du hast sie echt nicht mehr alle, du verdammter Bastard. Wenn du das noch einmal machst, kriegst du das nächste Mal eine Faust in die Eier. Warum? Was sollte das?“, Pete's Stimme war fest und direkt, und zu allem übel wandte er den Blick nicht ab, während Elijah sich ernsthaft fragte, ob er im Boden versinken sollte.

„Ich... ich, also.. das...“, stotterte er leise, doch Pete seufzte und beugte sich über den Tisch, um Elijah einen Schlag mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn zu geben.

„Meine Fresse, du musst mal klarkommen. Ich schieb' es auf die Tatsache, dass du 'ne Flasche über den Kopf gezogen bekommen hast. Klar? Und jetzt will ich das Thema nie wieder auf dem Tisch haben oder so etwas nochmal erleben. Ist das klar?“, sagte Pete und lehnte sich wieder in dem Stuhl zurück. Elijah sah seine Brustmuskeln spannen, während Pete die Arme hinter dem Nacken verschränkte und ihn immer noch musterte.

Elijah schluckte und versuchte seinen Herzschlag zu kontrollieren. Verdammt, warum musste er auch nur so gut aussehen? Und das auch noch wissen? 

„Ja, ich... es tut mir wirklich leid, ich glaube, das war wirklich die Verwirrung. Und dass du mich halt gerett...“

„Psst! Nichts mehr davon.“

„Okay.“

Eine Weile saßen sie noch so am Tisch, während Pete die Zeitung las und Elijah sich bemühte, sich vor Aufregung nicht zu übergeben. Als er einen leichten Kopfschmerz verspürte, seufzte er und stand vorsichtig auf.

Pete sah auf.

„Ich gehe, Shanon macht sich sicher Sorgen, und wie ich das so sehe habe ich ihr noch einiges zu beichten... Sie war gestern schon so aufgeregt wegen dem Spiel. Ich werde dich bei Mark aber nicht verpfeifen, keine Sorge.“, sagte er und setzte ein kleines Lächeln auf, von dem er sich sicher war, das es erbärmlich aussehen musste.

Pete grinste, zu Elijah's innerlicher Freude. „Da mach' ich mir sowieso keine Gedanken drüber, schon gar nicht jetzt, nachdem ich weiß, dass nicht mal Männer meinem Charme widerstehen können.“ Er stieß ein Lachen aus, während Elijah nur die Augen verdrehte, jedoch puterrot wurde.

Er warf Pete noch ein leise gezischtes „Fick dich!“ entgegen, bevor er seine Jacke anzog und die Tür leise hinter sich zuzog, nicht ohne vorher noch durch den Spalt vor dem Schließen einen letzten Blick auf den oberkörperfreien Pete zu werfen, der immer noch sein berühmtes Grinsen trug. Aber es hatte etwas positives: Pete hatte ihm das nicht übel genommen und konnte drüber scherzen. Und wenn Pete scherzen konnte, dann war die Welt für Elijah in Ordnung. 

Er trödelte auf dem Weg nach Hause, denn ihm war klar, dass er so einiges mit Shanon besprechen musste. Es würde nicht nur der Ärger mit dem Spiel sein, sondern auch der Rausschmiss aus der Uni musste nun einmal auf den Tisch. Und das lenkte Shanon vielleicht von der Tatsache ab, dass Elijah krankenhausreif geprügelt worden war.

Sein Herz bebte, als er mit leicht zittrigen Fingern nach den Schlüsseln kramte und die Tür aufschloss. Da Mark's Auto nicht da war, wusste er, dass Shanon allein sein würde. Eine gute Sache wenigstens.

Er schälte sich aus seiner Jacke und hängte sie sorgfältig im Flur an die Garderobe, bevor er ins Wohnzimmer trat.

Er brauchte nicht einmal aufzusehen, um Shanon's entsetztes Gesicht zu sehen; er hörte es an ihrem schockierten Aufjapsen, gefolgt von einem „Lijah, um Himmels Willen! Was ist passiert?“

Keine Sekunde später waren Shanon's Finger überall an Elijah, suchten sein Gesicht ab, seinen Kopf. Sie zischte leise.

„Spinnst du? Was ist passiert? Das sieht übel aus, wir müssen zum Arzt.“

„Nein, Shanon, es geht mir gut. Hör zu, ich muss mit dir reden.“, sagte Elijah und versuchte Shanon's Finger zum Stoppen zu bewegen, doch sie stieß ihn sanft weg und fuhr fort.

„Sieh' dir doch einmal diese Risse an! Lij, das muss unendlich weh getan haben.. wir gehen sofort zum Arzt!“

Elijah stieß einen Seufzer aus und umfasste Shanon's Hände mit seinen; er blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Sie schwieg.

„Es geht mir gut. Können wir bitte reden?“

Sie starrte ihn noch einen Moment an, dann nickte sie jedoch und setzte sich mit ihm auf eine der großen Couches. Ihr Blick klebte weiter an ihm, während Elijah auf seine Hände schaute.

„Es gibt einen Grund, weshalb ich dich so lange besuche.“

„Wegen den Spielen? Ist das eine journalistische Arbeit? Lij, so etwas würde die Universität doch nicht verlangen...“

„Shanon, nein. Es geht um etwas anderes. Ich … weiß nicht so recht, wie ich das anfangen soll.“

Shanon sah ihn weiter an, schwieg jedoch. Sie musste spüren, was in Elijah vorging, jedoch hörte sie weiter zu, während Elijah noch mit sich rang. Was sollte er sagen? Gab es überhaupt eine sanfte Art, so etwas zu beichten?

Er beschloss, direkt mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen.

„Ich bin von der Uni geflogen.“

Schweigen, eine ganze Weile. Elijah nahm das Ticken der großen Wanduhr wahr, die alte, die in der Ecke stand und genau elf Uhr anzeigte. Er traute sich nicht, aufzusehen, doch schon schoben sich Shanon's Finger unter sein Kinn und hoben es an. 

„Sag' mir das nochmal und sieh' mich bitte dabei an. Ich kann das nicht glauben.“, sagte sie leise, jedoch sanft. Elijah zögerte, hob dann jedoch den Blick seiner tiefblauen Augen, in denen schon wieder Tränen standen.

„Es stimmt, Shanon. Sie haben mich rausgeworfen. Ich wusste nicht, wo ich hin sollte, deshalb.. ich konnte es Dad doch nicht einfach so sagen...“, stieß er hervor und drückte die heißen Tränen zurück, die ihm wieder in die Augen schossen.

Shanon zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung, doch er wusste, wie schockiert sie war. Ihre rechte Hand strich über seinen Rücken, als sie leise fragte: „Wieso?“

Elijah zögerte. „Es ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich kann da noch nicht drüber reden, aber ich werde es noch. Es war nicht nur meine Schuld, Shanon.“

„Aber alles lief so gut, DU warst so gut. Lij, da steckt doch mehr dahinter. Hast du gedealt?“

„Ich nehme keine Drogen, Shanon, verdammt. Nein, es hat nichts mit derlei Dingen zu tun. Drogen.. ich kann nicht mal Bier ab!“

Shanon musste kichern, auch wenn dies nicht die Sorgen aus ihrem Gesicht wischte. Elijah hasste es, ihr Kummer zu machen.

„Und jetzt? Kannst du nicht versuchen, zurückzukommen? Lij, das kann doch nicht sein... Bitte sag' mir wenigstens den Grund, die Geschichte kannst du mir wann anders erzählen. Ich kann sonst nächtelang nicht schlafen.“

„Ich wurde hereingelegt. Einer meiner Kollegen dort, ich.. er kommt aus einer einflussreichen Familie, und ich habe ihn gedeckt.“

„Lij! Was? Wieso tust du so etwas? Oh mein Gott, wegen so etwas? Du kannst doch nicht dein Leben für jemand anderes einsetzen!“

„Ich wusste nicht, was ich hätte tun sollen! Er kennt Leute, Shan, die hätten mich töten können. Ich konnte nicht anders.“

„Weswegen hast du ihn gedeckt?“

Elijah schwieg. Shanon versuchte es noch einmal, doch als er weiterhin abblockte, seufzte sie. So schwer, dass Elijah sie traurig ansehen musste.

„Es tut mir leid, Shanon, aber für's erste reicht das erstmal. Ich brauche einfach mal einen freien Kopf. Vielleicht kann ich ja irgendwann zurück, doch im Moment... Kann ich für eine Weile hierblieben?“

„Natürlich kannst du das, was für eine Frage... Oh Gott, ich brauche erst einmal einen Schnaps.“, seufzte sie und stand auf, um aus dem Wohnzimmerschrank ganz oben eine Flasche Schnaps zu holen.

„Auch?“

„Ja, immer her damit.“, antwortete er und lehnte sich zurück. Ja, Schnaps könnte er gebrauchen. Nach der Nacht literweise.

Shanon holte zwei kleine Gläschen und füllte ihnen beiden ein, bevor sie ohne langes Reden tranken. Shanon verzog ihr Gesicht, und auch Elijah tat es ihr nach.

„Gott, ich hasse Schnaps.“, würgte er hervor, und Shanon goss nach.

„Ich brauche noch einen, sorry. Das war wirklich zu viel Input.“

„Warum muss ich auch?“

„Darum. Weil du mir Sorgen machst.“

Sie tranken erneut, und Elijah stieß ein Zischen aus. Der Schnaps brannte in seinem Hals. Er spürte, dass Shanon ihn beobachtete.

„Was?“

„Da ist noch etwas.“

„Wie?“

„Da ist noch etwas, dass dir auf dem Herzen liegt. Und ich glaube, dass dich das mehr zerfrisst als die Sache mit der Universität.“

Elijah raufte sich durch die Haare und warf den Kopf zurück, sodass er auf der Lehne lag. Er kaute ein wenig auf seiner Unterlippe herum, bevor er sich wieder aufsetzte und sie ansah.

„Du kennst mich zu gut, ich hasse das echt an dir, Shan. Gib' mir bitte noch einen Schnaps.“

„So schlimm?“

„Ohja.“

Shanon goss den beiden erneut ein, und sie tranken. Obwohl es kleine Gläser waren, spürte Elijah jetzt schon leichten Dusel. Er schob es auf die Erschöpfung und die Verletzungen.

„Also?“

„Pete.“

Sie hob eine Augenbraue an und verschränkte die Arme. Ihr Blick war verwirrt. „Ja, wie Pete? Kannst du auch mal anständige Sätze hervorbringen, kleiner Bruder?“

Elijah schubste Shanon leicht und goss nach, und obwohl Shanon sich wehren wollte, drückte er ihr das Glas in die Hand. „Trink! Gleich fällst du sowieso nochmal vom Stuhl, also was soll's...“

Als die nächste Runde beendet war, begann Elijah leise.

„Es ist wegen Pete. Ich... ich hab' ihn gestern geküsst.“

Shanon schwieg einen Augenblick, dann jedoch stieß sie ein schallendes Lachen aus.

Elijah verzog das Gesicht. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Hey, Shan! Warum zur Hölle lachst du darüber? Ich meine das ernst!“

Shanon verschluckte sich, und als Elijah ihr auf den Rücken geklopft hatte, beruhigte sie sich wieder.

„Ach Lij... Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Pete? Und du hast ihn geküsst? Jetzt weiß ich, warum du so aussiehst...“, kicherte sie und stieß ihn an, doch Elijah verdrehte nur die Augen und schenkte nach. Nach diesem Schnaps seufzte er.

„Ich habe mich in ihn verliebt. Aber so richtig. Und er hat keine Ahnung. Er schiebt es auf...“, er zögerte; „auf den Alkohol und so. Und ich habe es vermasselt. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, wir waren so nah, und dann... dann musste ich es einfach tun.“

„Ohhh, wenn das Mark wüsste.... Aber nein, jetzt mal ehrlich; Lij, so etwas habe ich mir schon gedacht. Ich sehe doch, wie du ihn ansiehst. Und du würdest dich nie für einen prügelnden Engländer interessieren, etwas mit ihm unternehmen... Wenn da keine Liebe wäre. Weil du eigentlich viel zu gut erzogen bist. Und du hasst Fussball. Ich hätte mit dir wetten sollen.“

Elijah konnte nicht umher als zu lächeln, doch kurz nach dem Lächeln brach er plötzlich und unerwartet in Tränen aus. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, spürte, wie Shanon ihn ganz fest umarmte und etwas hin- und herwiegte.

„Ach, Schatz... Ich weiß. Er ist nun mal nicht so einer. Aber er wird dich mögen, weil du sonst sicher nicht mehr bei mir wärst. Mach' dir keine Sorgen, alles wird gut!“

Elijah konnte nicht antworten. Zu viele Tränen waren da, all die aufgestauten Gefühle, all der Frust, all der Schmerz, alles kam auf einmal heraus. All die Sehnsucht, die Verzweiflung, die nicht nur Pete, sondern seine ganze Situation im Moment auslösten, alles weinte er in Shanon's Arme.

Und nachdem er sich nach einer halben Stunde beruhigt hatte, setzten sie wieder an mit dem Schnaps; das Brennen in seiner Kehle tat ihm gut, schluckte den Schmerz herunter, und er trank mehr, Shanon trank mehr, und irgendwann war die Flasche leer, genauso wie Elijah's Kopf. Auch wenn sein Herz noch nach Pete schrie.

Nach seinem Geruch, seiner Nähe, seiner Berührung... nach seinen stahlgrauen Augen, die selbst ein Blinder schön gefunden hätte.

Als Mark an diesem Abend spät nach Hause kam, saßen Shanon und Elijah kichernd und lallend vor dem Fernseher und sahen sich Tratschserien an, und Mark, dem eine betrunkene Shanon in die Arme fiel, kam vor lauter Lachen und Verwirrung gar nicht auf die Idee, Elijah wegen seinen vielen Verletzungen zu fragen.

Nein, er setzte sich sogar dazu und öffnete eine neue Flasche.


	7. Wie Butter

„Hey, Prinzessin!“

Ein seltsamer Traum, eine Stimme, die ihm bekannter vorkam als seine eigene, und ein Schatten, der aussah wie eine Hand, die wild vor seinen halb geschlossenen Augen fuchtelte. 

„Wie viel hat er denn getankt?“, sagte die Stimme und lachte. Elijah spürte, wie jemand ihm einen sanften Stoß gab, auf den er nur ein Murren von sich gab. Sein Kopf platzte. Und kotzübel war ihm auch.

„Shanon und er waren schon betrunken, als ich gestern nach Hause gekommen bin. Ich habe ein, zwei Kurze mitgetrunken, aber die beiden Schnapsdrosseln wollten nicht aufhören. Irgendwann um drei hab' ich sie ins Bett geschafft. Shanon liegt genauso tot im Bett.“, sagte eine andere, tiefe Stimme, die Elijah in seinem langsamen Dämmern als Mark identifizieren konnte.

Und plötzlich schoss ihm eine heiße, kribbelnde Welle den Rücken hinunter, denn schlagartig wurde ihm klar, wer da mit im Zimmer stand und ihn angestoßen hatte: Pete.

Mit einem Schlag riss Elijah die Augen auf, was er jedoch sofort bereute: das freundliche, seltene Sonnenlicht stach ihm so brennend in die Augen, dass ihm davon noch schlechter wurde. Und das auch noch vor Pete. Bitte, lass' mich einfach nicht kotzen, flehte Elijah in Gedanken, bevor er dem breit grinsenden Pete und dem lachenden Mark einen gequälten Blick zuwarf.

„Meine Fresse, Yank, du bist vielleicht bescheuert. Es ist elf Uhr durch, man!“, schnarrte Pete und zog die Vorhänge im Zimmer weiter auf, verzückt von dem wütenden Gesicht, das Elijah machte.

„Spinnst du? Mark, er quält mich!“

Mark zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wer so viel mitten in der Woche säuft, kann auch ein bisschen Licht ab. Shanon schläft noch.“

„Warum weckt ihr Idioten sie nicht so folternd?“, stieß Elijah hervor und legte sich seine Hände über die Augen. Gerade jetzt, in diesem Moment, wollte er einfach nur sterben. Oder schlafen.

„Weil ich heute noch was zu essen bekommen will.“, scherzte Mark und verließ das Zimmer, nicht ohne Pete noch einmal zuzunicken. „Heute passt du auf ihn auf, Pete.“

Pete verdrehte die Augen, und sobald Mark aus dem Zimmer war, warf er Elijah ein Tshirt auf den Kopf.

„Pete, was...?“

„Zieh' dich an, Yank, wir sind spät dran.“

„Spät dran wofür?“

„Das Treffen mit der GSE. Ich hab' mir gedacht, es wird Zeit für dich, mal mitzukommen. Also los jetzt! Du hast zwei Minuten, sonst gibt’s was auf's Maul.“

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Pete aus dem Zimmer, damit Elijah sich kurz umziehen konnte.

Obwohl dieser immer noch kurz liegen blieb und sich fragte, ob er wirklich mitgehen sollte, weil er sicherlich nur über der Toilette hängen würde. Er seufzte leise. Dies war jedoch eine Chance, die ihm, einem Anfänger, eigentlich nie geboten wurde. Und deshalb stand er trotz seines dröhnenden Kopfes auf und zog sich an, wobei er Acht darauf gab, nicht zu sehr hin- und herzuschwanken. Selbst jetzt spürte er den Druck des brennenden Schnapses noch im Hals.

Pete war unten und hatte sich ein Bier aufgemacht; er saß auf einem der großen Sofas und hatte den Blick auf den Fernseher gerichtet, während Elijah leise die Stufen runterging und Pete einen kurzen Augenblick beobachtete. Obwohl er sich eigentlich fern halten wollte, kam er nicht umher, Pete's Nacken anzusehen, die kurzen Haare, seinen Hals, auf dem sich eine Ader abzeichnete, die leise pochte. Je näher er kam, desto intensiver nahm er Pete's Geruch auf, der ihm seltsamerweise ein wenig von seiner Übelkeit nahm. Als er direkt hinter Pete war, räusperte er sich.

„Na, auch mal auf?“, schnarrte Pete und trank sein Bier in einem Zug leer, bevor er sich zu Elijah umdrehte und ihn ansah. Ein spielerisches Grinsen fand sich auf seinen Lippen, das Elijah mal wieder einen wohligen Rausch in der Magengrube bescherte.

„Du siehst beschissen aus, Yank. Aber wie ich Shanon kenne, hat die dich beim Saufen voll abgezogen. Du dämliches Weichei kriegst doch nie was hin.“

Elijah verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich neben Pete auf die Couch fallen, gepaart mit einem Seufzen. „Und wenn schon. Wir Amerikaner haben halt meist besseres zu tun als nur zu saufen.“

„Oho, wie frech er wird! Dir müssen wir immer noch Manieren einprügeln.“, stieß Pete hervor und gab Elijah einen so harten Schlag gegen die Schulter, dass dieser erschrocken aufkeuchte.

„Was..? Au!“

„Steh' auf, wir gehen.“

Elijah folgte Pete, wenn auch mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck, und dieser Ausdruck wurde nicht mal besser, als sie in seltenen, englischen Sonnenschein traten. Elijah wusste nicht, wie er seine Gefühle einordnen sollte. Einerseits beruhigte es ihn, dass Pete so tat, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, und er nicht einmal Hemmungen hatte, ihn weiterhin zu berühren und zu schlagen... Warum auch immer, denn eigentlich hatte Elijah mit deutlich mehr Ablehnung gerechnet. Andererseits brach es ihm das Herz, dass Pete die gestrige Situation wirklich komplett ignorierte und nicht einmal sauer auf ihn war. So, als wäre alles belanglos gewesen. Als hätte Elijah ihn nie geküsst. Oder als hätten sich da nicht zwei Minuten von einem Moment ergeben, in dem sie vollkommen still und sich irgendwie nah gewesen waren.

Seine Laune besserte sich auch noch nicht, als sie in die altbekannte Kneipe traten und er von Bover mit einem „Was will der denn hier?“ begrüßt wurde, welches Pete jedoch zum Glück mit einem „Halt's Maul, er gehört dazu“, abtat, was Elijah endlich ein kleines Lächeln schenkte, auch wenn es ihm nach wie vor so schlecht ging, dass er sich am liebsten wieder ins Bett verkriechen wollte.

Bover starrte in mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen an, der mehr als Hass verkündete, doch Elijah lächelte nur. Er wusste, dass Bover ihn noch nie gemocht hatte; wahrscheinlich, weil er sonst immer an Pete's Seite gewesen war, und nun war es Elijah. Der Fremde. Der Yankee. Doch irgendwie tat diese Erkenntnis gut, und das kühle Bier, das er bekam, linderte seinen Kater etwas.

Den Gesprächen der GSE zu lauschen war alles andere als einfach. Mit einem Mal verwandelten sich die Männer, die sich sonst immer nur betranken und rumprügelten, in seriöse Geschäftsmänner. Elijah bemerkte eine seltsame Ernsthaftigkeit in ihren Gesichtern und Stimmen, besonders aber bei Pete. Da er so etwas wie der „Geschäftsführer“ war, oblag ihm eine Menge Verantwortung, von der Elijah nur etwas erahnen konnte. So sprachen sie von anderen „Firmen“, die wohl andere Clubs waren und mit denen es Streit und Gewalt um Reviere und Recht gab... Elijah wurde schwindelig von den Worten, die er nicht einordnen und verstehen konnte, doch jedes Mal, wenn Pete ihm einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, setze er eine ernste Miene auf und tat so, als würde er alles verstehen. 

Pete trank viel während des Gespräches, nicht nur Bier, sondern auch gemischte Getränke mit einer Menge Scotch. Elijah wollte nicht wissen, warum er mehr trank als an den anderen Abenden; jedoch kribbelte ihm das leise Gefühl im Nacken, dass es mit ihm zu tun hatte.

Elijah musste sich exakt dreimal in der Toilette übergeben, und er trank zwischen den Bieren Wasser und nichts Kurzes. Es war schwer, relativ nüchtern zwischen den anderen zu sitzen, während diese so betrunken waren wie noch nie. Die Runden wurden lustiger und heftiger, und Mike, der noch gelacht hatte, er habe zu wenig gegessen, schlief als erster auf der Bank ein. Gegen späten Nachmittag war Pete so betrunken, dass er kaum mehr gehen konnte.

Elijah fand ihn an eine Eckbank gelehnt, mit einem Bier in der Hand, während er düster vor sich hinstarrte. Er hatte ihn eigentlich noch nie so gesehen, und gerade deshalb fasste er sich ein Herz und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Hey, Pete. Hast du nicht mal genug?“, fragte er vorsichtig und wollte das Glas Bier umfassen, doch Pete zog seine Hand weg und zischte.

„Jungee... Lass' das. Du hast doch keine Ahnunnggg... Engländer können IMMER mehr ab. Das weißt du doch.“, sagte er lallend, lachte jedoch danach und strubbelte Elijah mit einer etwas unbeholfenen Bewegung durch die Haare.

Elijah zog seinen Kopf weg und grummelte; er versuchte erneut, Pete das Glas wegzunehmen, doch dieser war trotz seiner Trunkenheit schneller.

„Pete! Du musst morgen früh hoch. Morgen ist dein letzter Ferientag.“

„Deswegen kann ich ja ausschlafen, du Yankeee.. verdammter Yank!“

„Pete, es reicht.“

„Hee, deswegen kann ich ja morgen noch auspennen … du musst mal lockerer werden. Mir geht’s super!“, stieß Pete hervor und wollte auf den Tisch klettern, um wie einige andere Fans in der Kneipe einen Song anzustimmen, doch er fiel fast; Elijah konnte ihn gerade noch am Ärmel festhalten, wobei er selber fast umfiel.

„Ja, ganz toll machst du das. Es ist nicht mal abends, Pete! Bis morgen bist du tot.“

„Ich..“, Pete schluckte leicht, bevor er sich fing; „.. ich bin bis jetzt immer naach Ha... Hause gekommen. IMMER. Ohne dich, verfickte Scheiße. Ohne dich.“

Elijah starrte Pete an, weil er erahnte, warum Pete das „Ohne dich“ so betonte. Es verletzte ihn, vor allem, weil Pete es mit einer Art Herablassung aussprach, die er selten bei ihm gehört hatte. Elijah blickte kurz zu Boden, während Pete sich holprig wieder setzte und sein Glas in einem Zug leer trank.

„Ohne dich...“, murmelte er, warf jedoch Elijah keinen Blick zu. Still entstand, und Elijah wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Was er fühlen sollte. War diese Situation überhaupt real?

Pete rührte sich und stützte sich an der Wand ab, damit er aufstehen konnte. Er seufzte leise, als er fast den Stuhl umstieß.

„Ich geh' mich besaufen..“

„Du bist schon besoffen, Pete.“

„Nicht besoffen genug für diesen Scheiß...“

Elijah packte Pete am Ärmel und hinderte ihn so am Weggehen, auch wenn Pete ihn direkt wegstieß.

„Für welchen Scheiß, Pete?“, sagte er, deutlich spürend, wie Wut und eine Welle Trauer in ihm hochschwappten. 

„Du weißt das ganz genau...“, sagte Pete, senkte jedoch seine Stimme, als ein Mann in der Nähe neugierig herüber blickte.

Elijah öffnete kurz den Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen, doch er wusste genau, wenn er jetzt etwas sagte, würden ihm die Tränen schneller in die Augen schießen als er wollte. Und er wollte keineswegs, dass Pete ihn so sah.

Obwohl Pete ihn weggestoßen hatte, blieb er stehen, unsicher irgendwie, jedoch noch stark von der Körperhaltung her. Er blickte durch die Bar, den Blick der grauen Augen etwas glasig, aber fest.

Elijah wusste, dass er es eigentlich nicht tun sollte, doch er packte Pete am Arm und begann damit, den stark betrunkenen Engländer aus der Kneipe zu ziehen. Obwohl Pete schnaubte, wehrte er sich nicht großartig.

Und Elijah wusste auch wieso: an der frischen Luft draußen knallte Pete der Alkohol doch mehr in die Adern, als er gedacht hätte; Elijah sackte fast weg, als Pete leicht einknickte und dabei lachte.

„Gott, Pete, bist du schwer.. was gibt es da zu lachen?“

„Scheiße, Lij, ich kann nich' mehr geh'n....“

Lij?

Elijah spürte seinen Herzschlag sich verdoppeln, so immens, dass ihm ganz schlecht davon wurde. Hatte er ihn gerade wirklich so genannt? Kein Yankee, Yank oder Weichei? Was ging da vor?

Eine heftige Röte breitete sich auf Elijah's Wangen auf, und er zog Pete leicht hoch, auch wenn Pete helfen musste, da er ansonsten viel zu schwer war. Er legte einen Arm um Elijah's Schulter und lehnte sich an ihn, während Elijah vor Anstrengung, den trainierten Körper gerade zu halten, fast einknickte.

„Wie kannst du so viel wiegen, obwohl du so... gut.. trainiert.. bist?“, stieß er hervor, leicht keuchend, weil Pete sich nur schwer Richtung Wohnung bewegen ließ. Und immer wieder schwankte er von rechts nach links, während Elijah ihn wieder zu sich ziehen musste.

Der Duft war trotz des starken Alkoholgeruchs betäubend; Pete roch so gut, dass Elijah für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schloss und diese intensive Nähe einfach nur genoss. Wer wusste, wann sie wieder abrupt enden würde?

„Das... mein amerikanischer Freund... is'so, weil.. Muskeln mehr wiegen als Fett. So is's das..Biologiee.. simpel und einfach...“, antwortete Pete in seinem betrunkenen Jargon, und Elijah musste lachen.

„Naja, eigentlich hätte ich das auch gewusst, aber gerade...“ Er wollte sagen, gerade fällt mir das schwer, weil du hier bist. Doch er schluckte die Worte herunter und war froh, dass Pete so betrunken war, dass er es nicht merkte.

Sie brauchten mehr als eine halbe Stunde zu Pete's Wohnung, weil Pete es nicht lassen konnte, gegen jeden zweiten Mülleimer zu treten und dabei laut „Lang lebe die GSE!“ zu brüllen, während Elijah die Augen verdrehte und schweißgebadet war vor lauter Anstrengung, den großen Mann neben sich sicher nach Hause zu bugsieren.

„Deine Schlüssel, Pete!“, murrte Elijah, als sie vor Pete's Wohnung standen, und Pete grinste und lehnte sich schwankend gegen den Türrahmen.

„Such' ihn doch, Yankeee....“, stieß er hervor, ein so betörendes Grinsen auf den Lippen, dass so viel mehr bedeutete als ein simples „Such“.... Elijah wurde augenblicklich heiß.

„Mach' keinen Scheiß Pete, gib' ihn einfach her.“

„Vielleicht.. vielleicht will ich ja, dass du suchst...“, war die leise Antwort, und Pete's graue Augen funkelten, das Grinsen blieb breit.

Elijah verdrehte die Augen, aber auch nur, weil er sich sicher wahr, dass er Pete sonst packen und gegen die Wand drücken würde, um ihn zu küssen. Und er wollte ihn nicht noch einmal fast verlieren. 

Mit zittrigen Fingern glitten seine Hände in Pete's Jackentasche, und diese Nähe war zu viel. Elijah atmete den Duft seines nahen Gegenübers ein, spürte dessen Atem in seinem Nacken, während er nach den Schlüsseln suchte – und sie fand. 

Doch er verharrte eine Sekunde so, hob den Kopf und blickte zu Pete hoch, der ihn durchdringend musterte.

„Gefunden...“, grinste Pete und lachte leise. Elijah's Herz sprang fast aus seiner Brust. Wie konnte ein Mann nur derart anziehend sein?

Seine Finger streiften kurz Pete's Seite, als er die Hände aus der Tasche zog; und für einen Moment wollte er sich einfach nur fallen lassen. Doch noch bevor das passierte, riss er sich zusammen und drehte sich um, um die Tür zu öffnen.

„Rein mit dir, du großer, betrunkener Hooligan!“, sagte er zu Pete und schob ihn herein; Pete stolperte, fing sich jedoch. Er zog sich augenblicklich die Jacke aus und streifte seine Schuhe ab, auch wenn er dabei fast umfiel. Die Sachen ließ er dort liegen, wo sie hingefallen waren.

„Soll ich...?“, warf Elijah ein, doch Pete schnaubte nur.

„Kannich alleine....“

„Bitte.“

Pete brauchte einige Minuten, schaffte jedoch, sich noch seinen Pullover auszuziehen und sich in Tshirt auf die Couch fallen zu lassen.

„Gott, binnich besoffen....“

„Ach!“, sagte Elijah und grinste leicht. Er schob Pete ein Kissen hin und setzte sich Gegenüber auf den Sessel. „Willst du nicht lieber in dein Bett?“

„Nein, nein.. hier's gut.. Ich bleib'....“, nuschelte Pete, die Augen bereits geschlossen. Es dauerte keine Minute, da hörte Elijah das ruhige und gleichmäßige Atmen, das anzeigte, dass Pete eingeschlafen war.

Er blieb lange so sitzen und schaute Pete beim Schlafen zu. Es war eine Ewigkeit her, dass er jemanden beobachtet hatte in seinem Schlaf; und Pete zu beobachten, ohne dass er Angst haben müsste, gesehen zu werden, war beruhigend. 

Elijah's Herz beruhigte sich auch nach einer halben Stunde nicht, nein: je länger er Pete betrachtete, desto bewusste wurde er sich, wie sehr er sich verliebt hatte. Pete rührte sich kaum im Schlaf, nur ab und zu drehte er sich etwas und seufzte leise im Schlaf.

Eine Stunde später, in der Elijah sich noch etwas zu essen gemacht und gegessen hatte, nahm er eine entspannende Dusche, um sich abzulenken. Sollte er gehen? Oder doch bleiben? Er wusste ja nicht, wie Pete reagieren würde, wenn er morgens aufwachen würde... 

Sein Körper fühlte sich matt an, geschwächt, doch das Wasser tat gut. Nach der Dusche zog er sich ein Shirt an, seine Hose und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer, um in dem Schrank im Flur zur Haustür eine Decke zu holen, damit Pete nicht frieren würde.

Er nahm das frische Bettzeug heraus und roch kurz daran. Er erkannte Pete's Duft sofort darin, vermischt mit dem frischen Geruch von Wäsche, die noch nicht benutzt worden war. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bevor er sich mit leisen Schritten wieder zur Couch machte, auf der Pete noch immer seelenruhig schlief.

Er breitete die Decke aus und zog sie vorsichtig über Pete's Körper; langsam, als sei dieser Moment etwas ganz besonderes. Von den Füßen, starken Beinen bis hin zu den trainierten Schultern, die seltsam angespannt wirkten.

Und gerade, als er die Decke über Pete's Schultern gezogen hatte, packte ihn mit einem Mal ein fester Handgriff um den Unterarm und hielt ihn eisern fest.

Elijah erschrak und keuchte leise; doch plötzlich begegneten ihm Pete's graue Augen, die wieder sehr klar waren für den kurzen Schlaf. Sein Herz sprang ihm fast aus der Brust vor Schreck, und er schluckte hart gegen die aufkommenden Gefühle – die so verwirrend und brennend waren, dass ihm unweigerlich die Knie weich wurden.

Pete hatte sich aufgesetzt und zog Elijah ohne ein Wort zu sagen näher, die Hand immer noch so fest um Elijah's Unterarm gepresst, dass es Elijah weh tat. Doch das war nicht das, was Elijah in diesem Moment bemerkte. 

Alles, was er spürte, war, dass sein Körper von Pete so nah gezogen wurde, dass sie sich fast Brust an Brust berührten. Er konnte Pete's Atmen an seiner Haut spüren, an seiner Wange, konnte seine Halsschlagader wild pochen sehen, und er spürte seine eigene, innerliche Hitze an Pete's Wärme abprallen. 

Und mit einer schnellen Bewegung, in der Elijah nicht einmal mehr kräftig Luft holen konnte, überschritt Pete auch die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen und küsste Elijah so fest, dass Elijah's Körper dahinschmolz wie flüssige Butter.


	8. Nackte Haut

Der Kuss war fest, atemlos, fast bissig, und Elijah bekam keine Luft. Doch das Schwindelgefühl kam nicht daher – es war die simple Tatsache, dass Pete ihn küsste. Hier und jetzt, ohne, dass Elijah auch nur ansatzweise damit gerechnet hätte.

Der Kuss zog sich lange hin, während Pete's Griff immer noch um Elijah's Unterarm gewunden war, fast so, als hätte er Angst, dass er gehen würde, sobald der Kuss endete. Mit einem leisen Ausatmen jedoch löste Pete sich kurz, lehnte seine Stirn gegen die hitzige von Elijah.

Elijah öffnete die Augen sanft, begegnete den grauen Augen, die so viel ausstrahlten, so viel Feuer in sich hatten. Sie verharrten einen Moment so, während Pete den Druck seiner Hand löste und stattdessen eine Hand in Elijah's Haar vergrub, die braunen Strähnen fest packte und ihn in einen weiteren, noch festeren Kuss zog.

Elijah hatte nur kurz vorher nach Luft geschnappt und dabei so viel von Pete's atemberaubenden Duft eingeatmet, dass sein Körper ganz weich wurde. Er fand Halt, indem er seine Hände auf Pete's starke Schultern ablegte und sich gänzlich gegen ihn lehnte – in den Kuss lehnte, der immer weiter ging, sich in mehrere, langgezogene Küsse umwandelte.

Ein Kribbeln fuhr durch Elijah's Glieder, als er spürte, wie Pete's Zunge langsam gegen seine Lippen stieß; tastete und schmeckte, um Einlass bat, den Elijah ohne zu zögern gewährte. Pete's Zunge war weich und schmeckte süß, wenn auch noch nach etwas Scotch. Elijah erwiderte das sanfte Spiel der Zungen, genoss jede Sekunde. Träumte er?

Dass dies jedoch nicht der Fall war, merkte er, als Pete ihn mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung ganz in seine Arme schloss und ihn mit dem Rücken auf das Sofa drückte. Das weiche Leder machte keinen Laut; es war Elijah, der zwischen zwei Küssen ein sanftes Keuchen ausstieß. Pete löste den Kuss auf, aber nur, um sich auf Elijah zu legen, die Ellbogen neben Elijah's bebendem Körper abgestützt, die Hüfte fest gegen Elijah's gepresst.

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich an. Pete war nah an Elijah's Gesicht gebeugt, fuhr mit der Hand, mit der er sich nicht abstützte, leicht über Elijah's Wange. Das Grau war so tief in diesem Moment, dass Elijah nicht anders konnte, als ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zu setzen, das Pete erwiderte.

Und dann küssten sie sich wieder heftig, so herausfordernd, dass es weh tat; Elijah spürte Zähne, Bisse, schnappendes Atmen, und er konnte nicht einmal mehr unterscheiden, was von wem kam, so sehr presste er sich an Pete und Pete sich an ihn.

Als Elijah seine Hände mit einem groben Druck in Pete's Schulterblätter schlug, wandte dieser sich mit einem leichten Seufzen ab und widmete sich Elijah's Kinn: er küsste eine heiße Linie vom Kiefer bis hin zum Ohransatz, wanderte dann seinen Hals hinab, bis er am Schlüsselbein endete und in den leicht hervortretenden Knochenansatz biss, an dem Elijah besonders empfindlich war.

Er stöhnte auf, bäumte sich leicht auf und zog Pete's Kopf hoch, um ihm einige weitere, harte Küsse zu geben, die ihm das Gefühl gaben, es gäbe nur das hier – er und Pete, ineinander verschlungen, so begierige Küsse austauschend, dass Elijah fast meinte, er könne Blut schmecken . Doch wen scherte der Schmerz, wenn es Pete war, der diesen verursachte?

Er konnte sein Zittern nicht mehr verbergen, und auch nicht seine steinharte Erektion, die gegen seine Jeans drückte. Doch mit einem Mal spürte er, wie Pete seine Hüften auf Elijah's zu bewegen begann: erst langsam, fast zärtlich, dann jedoch härter. So hart, dass Elijah genau spürte, wie erregt auch Pete war – seine Erektion war bei weitem nicht geringer.

Die Reibung, die entstand, war ein so schönes und kribbelndes Gefühl, dass Elijah die Augen schloss und sich fest an Pete's Schultern klammerte, die ganz angespannt waren. Er konnte die Härte der Muskeln spüren, die sich bei jeder Reibung rhythmisch mitbewegten – es entlockte ihm ein weiteres Keuchen, das Pete jedoch mit einem tiefen Kuss unterbrach, während seine Hände sich unter Elijah's Shirt schoben und die weiche, erhitzte Haut erkundeten.

Pete's Hände auf sich zu spüren, auf nackter Haut, während ihre Hüften sich erregend aneinander rieben, war mehr als alles, was Elijah jemals gewollt hatte, das wurde ihm noch klar, bevor Pete sein eigenes Shirt auszog und Elijah's folgte. Dass er Pete nie wieder gehen lassen wollte, wurde ihm bewusst, als sich Pete's durchtrainierter Körper mit einer bebenden Hitze gegen den seinen drückte; nackte Haut an nackter Haut, eingehüllt in unbändige Hitze.

Elijah spürte, dass es bald soweit war – wenn das so weiterging, würde er gleich kommen, so sehr erregte ihn die ganze Sache. In einem blinden Taumel spürte er, wie Pete sich an seiner Jeans zu schaffen machte. Er öffnete die Knöpfe hastig, während Elijah sich keuchend an Pete's Hose zu schaffen machte, die Hände so zittrig wie noch nie. Da Elijah nicht weit kam, half Pete ihm, und mit einer fließenden Bewegung schob er seine Jeans herunter, während Elijah's gleich hinterherkam.

Als Pete sich dann erneut auf ihn niederließ, stieß Elijah ein grobes Stöhnen aus – denn er spürte, dass das einzige, was die beiden nun trennte, der dünne Stoff ihrer Boxershorts war. Und Pete begann erneut damit, die reibende Bewegung aufzunehmen; zitternd, denn der dünne Stoff intensivierte die Erregung noch mehr. Elijah konnte Pete's harten Schwanz direkt an seinem fühlen; genauso hart, wie er selbst war.

Die Bewegungen ließen das Kribbeln in Elijah's Körper nur noch mehr ansteigen; gierig zog er Pete in einen Kuss, sah ihm danach direkt in die Augen – das Grau zeigte ihm, dass Pete ebenso kurz vor dem Kommen war wie Elijah.

Pete schaffte noch genau zwei intensive Bewegungen, Brust an Brust mit Elijah, als Elijah plötzlich den Kopf zurückwarf, einen leisen Schrei ausstieß und kam.

Die Wellen, die dabei durch seinen Körper schossen, ließen ihn so heftig zittern, dass er es nicht wagte, seine Augen zu öffnen – Schub um Schub spürte er seinen Orgasmus aufebben, so intensiv wie noch nie, obwohl sie nicht einmal nackt waren.

Er spürte, dass Pete ihn beobachtete – spürte genau, wie Pete sich auf die Lippen biss und ihm bei seinem Höhepunkt zusah, bis der Orgasmus fast verebbt war; erst dann setzte Pete zu finalen Bewegungen an, die so elektrisierend und bebend waren, dass Elijah noch weitere Schübe in sich spürte. Bis Pete kam und sich so fest auf Elijah drückte, dass dieser kaum Luft bekam. Doch er klammerte sich fest an Pete, ließ ihn nicht los, und musste feststellen, dass es ein wunderbares Gefühl war, wenn Pete in seinen Armen kam und er genau seinen Orgasmus spüren konnte, die feuchte, warme Hitze, die sich bei beiden ausgebreitet hatte.

Pete's heftiges Atmen an seiner Haut ließ lange nicht nach, und auch der bebende Herzschlag nicht, der bei Elijah ebenso flatternd war.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort lagen, aneinander gedrückt und verschwitzt, immer noch ohne ein Wort. Elijah wusste auch nicht, ob er überhaupt in der Lage war, etwas zu sagen – zu zittrig war er noch, zu glücklich. Er wollte, dass dieser Moment nie endete.

Nach einer Weile, die Elijah wie eine Unendlichkeit vorkam, hob Pete seinen Kopf von der Kuhle an Elijah's Schulter, in die er sich gedrückt hatte, und sah Elijah leicht grinsend an. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung beugte er sich hinab, gab Elijah einen festen Kuss auf den Mund, der so süß schmeckte, dass Elijah erneut zu zittern begann.

Als der Kuss endete, flüsterte Pete leise gegen Elijah's Lippen: „Alles klar, Yank?“

Elijah schluckte; er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass diese Momente gerade wirklich passiert waren; dass er Sex mit Pete gehabt hatte.

Er suchte nach seiner Stimme, doch als er leise antwortete, klang er fast heiser.

„Ja.“ Mehr brachte er beim besten Willen nicht heraus.

Pete lächelte, drückte Elijah noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und stand auf.

„Verdammt, ich sollte duschen... ich glaub' du auch. Sieh' dir das mal an.“, lachte Pete und deutete auf seine Shorts. Elijah wurde puterrot – auch wenn er mittlerweile wusste, wie Pete halbnackt aussah. Wunderbar. Und viel zu schön für diese Welt.

Pete zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor er mit einem leisen Summen ins Bad verschwand und Minuten später die Dusche ertönte, prasselndes Wasser auf nackter Haut.

Elijah blieb liegen, schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Mit einer unbeholfenen Bewegung fasste er sich an sein eigenes Herz – das immer noch so wild schlug wie nach einem Marathon. Das Klopfen wurde nur langsam etwas ruhiger, bis es schließlich ganz verebbte und wieder normal klang.

Das nächste, was Elijah in seinem Halbschlaf mitbekam, war, dass Pete ihm mit einer sanften Bewegung die Decke bis zu den Schultern hochzog, ihm noch einmal über den Kopf strich und dann ging. Doch selbst das bekam Elijah nur noch halb mit; er sank in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen schreckte er vom Sofa auf. Er war noch nass und verschlafen, jedoch ging es ihm so gut wie nie. Er gähnte kurz, bevor er aufstand und einen Blick durch die Wohnung warf – Pete war nicht da. Das Schlafzimmer stand offen, und die Vorhänge waren alle zur Seite gezogen. Elijah zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, machte sich jedoch noch nicht viel daraus und stieg als allererstes unter die Dusche, um sich endlich nach der heißen Nacht zu duschen.

Er wollte die Erinnerung nicht abwaschen, doch der heiße Strahl war entspannend. Als er fertig war, trocknete er sich ab und lief ins Wohnzimmer, um seine Klamotten zu suchen. Da erst fiel ihm der kleine, handgeschriebene Zettel auf, der auf dem Küchentisch lag.

 

„Bin bei der Schule, heute ist eine Lehrerversammlung wegen dem Schulstart morgen. Komm' später bei Marki rum! Pete.“

 

Elijah lächelte. Also war seine Angst, dass Pete sich einfach so wegen der letzten Nacht verdrückt hatte, unbegründet gewesen.

Da Pete ja nachher sowieso zu Shanon und Mark kommen würde, steckte er den Zettel ein, zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zu Shanon.

Diese erwartete ihn schon mit einem wehleidigen Grinsen an der Tür.

„Hey, alles gut, Lij? Hast du auch so gelitten?“, sagte sie, während sie Elijah in eine warme Umarmung zog.

„Ja, ich habe gestern noch ungefähr drei Mal gekotzt. Es war widerlich.“

„Was habt ihr denn noch so gemacht?“

„Wir waren im Pub. Aber ich habe nicht wirklich viel getrunken. Die anderen waren super voll.“

„Ja, das machen sie immer vor Schulbeginn...“, seufzte Shanon und ließ Elijah hinein. Mark war nicht da.

Elijah ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück. Er war so glücklich und voller wild pochender Gefühle, dass er Shanon's Blick erst gar nicht bemerkte.

„Lij... Was ist passiert?“

Er hob den Kopf. Shanon sah ihn verwundert und mit einem eher erstaunten Lächeln im Gesicht an.

„Nichts – wieso?“

„Du siehst so glücklich aus.“

Elijah verfluchte die dunkle Röte, die wieder seine Wangen hochkroch; immer verriet sie ihn. Er versuchte möglichst gelassen auszusehen, doch Shanon war spitz . Sie bemerkte etwas.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ließ sie sich neben Elijah auf die Couch nieder und fasste sein Kinn zwischen ihre Hände.

„Nein. Habt ihr etwa...?“

„Shanon!! Nein, ich.. wir... du.. nein, das ist... Ich bin einfach nur glücklich dass er mich nicht hasst. Das ist alles.“

Sie musterte ihn genaustens, fast wie ein Arzt, der eine Krankheit feststellen musste. Und sie ließ auch nicht locker, als Elijah sie wegschob. Und noch röter wurde als ohnehin schon.

„Shanon. Lass' das jetzt.“

„Irgendetwas ist passiert. Gestern hast du noch geweint, und heute sitzt du hier mit so strahlenden Augen wie noch nie zuvor. Irgendetwas ist passiert.“

„Nein! Und jetzt lass' das.“

„Na gut.“ Sie ließ ab von ihm, jedoch nicht mit dem Blick. „Er kommt nachher auch vorbei, was? Er kommt immer am letzten Ferientag. Er liebt mein Roastbeef.“

„Kann schon sein.“

Shanon gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Wange, und obwohl Elijah ein mürrisches Gesicht machte, konnte er es ihr nicht verübeln.

Er half Shanon beim Zubereiten des Roastbeefs; es tat gut, wieder einmal nur mit ihr alleine zu reden und zu kochen. Er hatte ewig nichts amerikanisches mehr gegessen – und der würzige Duft des Roastbeef ließ seine Nerven kribbeln. Auch wenn er vermutete, dass das meiste davon von seinen Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht kam.

Eine Stunde später waren auch Pete und Mark eingetroffen. Es war alles ganz friedlich. Und obwohl Mark Pete des Öfteren rügte, so waren sie doch irgendwie wie eine große, lustig zusammen gewürfelte Familie.

Elijah versuchte, sich am Riemen zu reißen, jedoch schweiften seine Blicke immer wieder zu Pete ab; er konnte gar nicht anders. Das Grinsen des Engländers wollte ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Sinn gehen, ebenso nicht die vielen, kleinen Blicke, die Pete ihm ebenso zuwarf.

Shanon bemerkte das, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie war offenbar froh, dass sie alle mal an einem Tisch sitzen konnten, ohne dass es Auseinandersetzungen gab.

„Wann musst du morgen denn anfangen?“, sagte Mark, den Blick an Pete gewandt, der seine dritte Portion aß. Elijah fragte sich, wo er das alles ließ. Ging das direkt in die Muskeln?

Die sich unter Pete's heute eher engem Shirt doch recht gut abzeichneten....Elijah schluckte und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Teller.

„Gleich erste verfickte Stunde, so eine Scheiße... Auch noch Geschichte. Ich liebe meine Kids ja, aber verdammt, ich hasse das Aufstehen.“, murrte Pete.

„Dann hättest du dir einen anderen Beruf suchen sollen, du Idiot.“

„Ich bin nun einmal verdammt schlau, sowas muss die Jugend lehren.“

„Oh man, Pete... Wenn ich nicht dein großer Bruder wäre, sondern Kinder an der Schule hätte, würde ich die alle da wegnehmen.“

„Wer weiß? Vielleicht kommt dein Sohnemann auch an meine Schule und wird von mir gelehrt? Er wird verfickt viel lernen...“

Shanon verdrehte die Augen und schnaubte. „Pete, geht auch einmal ein Satz ohne „verfickt“ oder sonstige Kraftausdrücke?“

Pete grinste schief. „Verfickt nein, Shan! Das ist der Slang der Straße. Dein Göttergatte hatte vor dir auch so was drauf, is' mein verdammter Ernst!“

„Mark?“ Shanon kicherte.

Mark tat so, als hätte er die Bemerkungen nicht gehört, auch wenn Pete ihn mit einem „Hm, Bruderherz?“ anstieß und lachte.

Shanon grinste. „Mein kleiner Bruder dagegen ist ein echter Gentleman. Nicht wahr, Lij? Er war in Amerika an einer Eliteuni.“

„Shanon...“, murrte Elijah und spürte, wie er rot wurde. Er hatte Pete zwar erzählt, dass er studiert hatte – Geschichte, gelogener Weise, weil er wusste, wie Pete und die GSE zu Journalisten stand – jedoch hatte er verschwiegen, dass es die Eliteuniversität schlechthin gewesen war.

Pete hob seine Augenbrauen an und warf Elijah einen Blick zu. „Eliteuni? Soso. Welche denn?“

Elijah schluckte, doch als er den Blick aller auf sich spürte, sagte er kleinlaut: „Harvard.“

„Was? Nich' dein beschissener Ernst!“

„Pete!“, zischte Shanon kurz, doch Pete überhörte sie.

„Harvard?“

„Ja, und jetzt lass' das. Ich gehe ja nicht mehr hin.“, erwiderte Elijah und stocherte in seinem Beef herum.

„Junge, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du was im Schädel hast!“

„Tja.“

Sie aßen auf, und als Shanon den Nachtisch brachte, spürte Elijah Pete's Blick erneut auf sich. Als er diesen erwiderte, sah er eine Spur von Erstaunen, die sich mit dem wunderschönen Grinsen paarte.


	9. Betrogen

Elijah versuchte alles; doch er prallte schmerzhaft auf den sandigen, harten Boden, während er das Johlen der Kinder um sich hörte.

Noch auf dem Boden liegend fuhr er sich durch die Haare und stieß ein Stöhnen aus – das durfte nicht wahr sein!

Er war Torwart in Pete's Sportklasse; und er war auch noch selbst Schuld. Alles nur, weil er Pete nicht glauben wollte, dass er wirklich ein Lehrer an einer Schule war – auch noch ein Gymnasium. Er hatte geschworen, er hätte es nicht geglaubt – und Pete hatte vorgeschlagen, er könne doch mitkommen zur Sportstunde. „Wird witzig, wirst du schon sehen! Meine Jungs sind 1a! Die machen Yanks wie dich noch vor dem verdammten Frühstück platt!“

Elijah hatte gelacht. Als er vor einer Stunde dann von Pete ins Tor gedrückt wurde, murmelte er noch mit einem Grinsen: „Und, jeden zweiten Ball durchlassen, der Fairness halber?“

Pete hatte ihm zugezwinkert. „Na, ich würde mich da nicht drum sorgen.“

Und jetzt, eine Stunde später, lag er im Dreck und wurde von gröhlenden Zwölfjährigen fertig gemacht. Es war untertrieben, zu sagen, dass er sich dämlich vorkam – er fühlte sich lächerlich.

„Gut Jungs, und jetzt zeigt dem lieben Herren aus Amerika doch noch mal richtig, was es heißt, ein echter Mann aus England zu sein, verdammt!“, hörte er Pete seinen Schülern zurufen, welche begeistert jubilierten und schon wieder zu rennen begannen.

Elijah drückte sich mit beiden Ellbogen vom Boden ab, schnaufte, und stützte sich dann auf, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Er schüttelte seine Füße kurz aus, streckte sich und machte sich dann bereit.

Gleich drei der Jungs kamen auf das Tor zugestürmt, um den Ball kämpfend, und Elijah wusste schon jetzt, dass er erneut keinen einzigen Ball halten können würde.

Es machte die ganze Situation auch nicht besser, dass Pete feixend an den Torpfosten gelehnt dastand und seine Jungs gnadenlos anfeuerte – mit seiner Pfeife, seinem Trainingsanzug und seinem Klemmbrett sah er tatsächlich ganz anders aus. Überhaupt nicht gefährlich – bis auf die kurzen Haare. Doch noch bevor Elijah einen erneuten, heimlichen Blick auf Pete werfen konnte, spürte er auch schon den Ball kommen.

Dieses Mal traf der Ball seinen Kopf, und durch den entstehenden Winkel prallte er direkt ins Tor. Die Jungen jubelten, machten Saltos und ließen sich in ihrer wilden Freude treiben, während Elijah sich stöhnend den Kopf rieb und einen Schritt auf Pete zumachte, der sich vor Lachen kaum mehr halten konnte.

„Yank- Gott, scheiße, die haben's dir gegeben! Du hast nicht einen Ball gehalten, was 'ne erbärmliche Leistung!“, presste er zwischen seinem Lachen hervor, während Elijah's Blick sich verfinsterte.

„Ja, sehr witzig, Pete... Ich habe schon verstanden, dass du mir etwas beweisen musstest. Hast du getan, hör' jetzt bitte auf, so dämlich zu lachen!“, murmelte Elijah und wischte sich ein wenig Dreck, der mit Gras vermischt an seiner Hose klebte, ab.

„Ich kann nicht! Man, wenn ich das heute Abend den Jungs erzähle...“

„Wirst du nicht!“

Pete grinste und packte Elijah grob am Kopf, um ihn in einen festen Schwitzkasten zu ziehen und ihm grob über den Kopf zu reiben. Elijah versuchte sich zu wehren, doch wie immer war Pete überlegen.

Und obwohl er böse auf Pete war, nahm er den Duft seines Gegenüber wieder nur viel zu gern auf, und die entstehende Nähe, die seit der einen Nacht nicht mehr vorgekommen war. Der Grund war simpel – sie waren bisher nicht einmal mehr alleine gewesen, seitdem Pete wieder am arbeiten war.

Sie hatten nicht mal darüber sprechen können. Elijah musste einiges loswerden, doch ob Pete der richtige Partner für ein ernstes Gespräch war... das bezweifelte er.

„Und ob ich das werd'! Wird ein Fressen für die sein, nachdem dich alle nur loben, obwohl du immer noch das verfickteste Weichei bist, das ich kenne...“

„Redest du immer so vor deinen Schülern?“, gab Elijah erstickt hervor, spürte jedoch, wie Pete's Griff sich endlich lockerte und er Elijah mit einem Zwinkern freiließ.

„Meistens, Yank.“, sagte er grob, bevor er sich zu seinen Schülern wandte und laut sagte: „Das habt ihr bestens gemacht! Dem habt ihr es wirklich gezeigt, ich bin verdammt stolz auf euch! Ab in die Duschen, und wenn ihr nachher in Geschichte auch so rockt, dann bekommt ihr keine Hausaufgaben auf!“

Die Jungen freuten sich über diese Tatsache mehr als über die vernichtende Niederlage gegen Elijah, der immer noch schwer geknickt und von sich selbst enttäuscht war. Doch zu sehen, wie Pete eine ganze Truppe an Kindern glücklich machen konnte, ließ ihn warm um sein Herz werden. Nie im Leben hätte er so etwas erahnt. Pete, derjenige, der gerne mal am Wochenende unschuldige Menschen durch Telefonzellen prügelte und in jedem zweiten Satz die Wörter „Scheiße, verfickt und verdammt“ benutzte, war ein richtig guter Lehrer.

Dass seine Klasse ihn liebte, brauchte Elijah nicht an den glücklichen, glänzenden Augen abmessen; er hatte es schon gespürt, als er auf den Platz getreten war.

Die Jungen rannten in den Umkleideraum, der etwas weiter weg stand, als Pete sich wieder mit einem Grinsen zu Elijah umdrehte.

„Hey, was meinst du, Yankee – hast du nicht Lust, den kleinen Knilchen gleich was über den Unabhängigkeitskrieg zu erzählen? Du als alter Veteran....“, sagte er mit gelassener Stimme, während die grauen, wachen Augen Elijah's blauen begegneten.

Elijah kam sich erneut dumm vor – aber nur, weil der bloße Anblick Pete's in dieser Nähe ihn wieder einmal aus dem Konzept brachte. Er kam schlichtweg immer noch nicht mit der Tatsache klar, dass dieser Mann vor ihm noch vor einem kurzen Zeitraum mit ihm geschlafen hatte.

Dennoch setzte er ein Lächeln auf und grinste leicht. „Ich weiß nicht... Ich.. Das war nicht mein Fachgebiet an der Uni.“

„Nich' dein.. Was? Junge, die sind zwölf. Du kannst denen sonst was erzählen, die merken das nicht.“

Elijah biss sich auf die Lippe – am liebsten wäre er versunken. Pete wusste ja nicht, dass er eigentlich Journalismus studiert hatte – ansonsten wäre Elijah wohl nie soweit gekommen, wie er es nun bei Pete und der GSE war. Eine Ausrede nach der nächsten schoss ihm durch den Kopf, während Pete ihm einen leichten Schlag gegen die Schulter gab. Wobei leicht untertrieben war – wie immer war Pete viel zu grob, sodass Elijah leicht zischte.

„Komm' schon, Yank!“

„Ich würde gerne, aber ich muss zu Shanon. Ich habe ihr versprochen, mit ihr shoppen zu gehen.. Aber nächstes Mal gerne, ja?“, gab er letztlich vor, während er Pete's Blick versuchte standzuhalten, ohne direkt rot anzulaufen.

Pete grinste und klatschte Elijah kurz gegen die Wange.

„Alles klar, dann sehen wir uns heute Abend. Du weißt ja, Spiel! Treffen uns alle um sechs in der Kneipe!“,sagte Pete ihm noch, bevor er sich umwandte und ebenfalls zu den Kabinen ging.

Elijah sah ihm nach, bis er zwischen den etwas milchig wirkenden Wänden verschwunden war. Erst dann machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Auf dem Weg hielt er noch bei einem Kiosk, um sich für den Abend zwei Packungen Zigaretten zu kaufen. Er rauchte eigentlich nicht so viel, jedoch kannte er Pete mittlerweile – der war besonders geschickt darin, sich immer Zigaretten von Elijah zu klauen oder zu schnorren.

Kurz vor dem Haus schnippte er seine eigene Zigarette weg, die er noch zuvor geraucht hatte – auch wenn Shanon ihn umbringen würde, wenn sie den Stummel im Vorgarten beim Blumen pflegen finden würde.

Elijah kramte nach seinen Schlüsseln, fand diese schließlich in den tiefen seiner Jacke und schloss die Tür sachte auf. Er rief ein: „Bin wieder da, Shan!“, bekam jedoch noch keine Antwort.

Sie wird wohl duschen, dachte er sich, und zog seine Jacke und Schuhe um Flur aus, bevor mit einem Grinsen in das Wohnzimmer trat.

Doch noch am Eingang blieb er wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen und starrte auf die beiden Sofas. Nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein.

Wie eine Eisstatur bewegte er sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle, nicht einmal atmen konnte er richtig in diesen Momenten, und fast wäre sein Herz stehen geblieben.

Denn auf einem der beiden Sofas saß sein Vater, den Blick streng auf Elijah gerichtet. Shanon saß auf der gegenüberliegenden Couch und man sah ihr auch so an, dass sie schrecklich geweint haben musste.

„Elijah. Schön, dich zu sehen.“, sagte sein Vater steif und forderte Elijah mit einer Handbewegung auf, sich zu setzen.

Doch selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, Elijah war nicht imstande, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Wie erstarrt sah er seinen Vater an, der die Mundwinkel leicht verzogen hatte – wie immer, wenn etwas zu bereden gab.

Und Elijah brauchte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was es war, nachdem er Shanon's Tränen dazu kombinierte.

Da Elijah nicht antwortete, räusperte sein Vater sich und begann zu sprechen.

„Shanon hat mir erzählt, warum du hier bist – eine Schande, dass du es mir nicht einmal persönlich sagen konntest. Sie sagte jedoch, es sei nicht deine Schuld gewesen – also bin ich gekommen, um es zu klären.“

„Ach, du klärst es, und dann bekomme ich mein altes Leben zurück, ja?“, fauchte Elijah, der mit einem Mal wieder Worte fand. Es war jedoch nicht ein einziges freundliches darunter.

„Ja, wenn du dich nur setzt und mit mir – mit uns – redest, dann finden wir sicher eine Lösung.“

„Ich brauche keine Lösung!“, zischte Elijah und war im Flur verschwunden, noch ehe sein Vater ihm nachlaufen konnte. Hastig zog er seine Schuhe und seine Jacke über; er hörte Shanon im Wohnzimmer weinen und seinen Vater, wie er in den Flur kam.

„Elijah, ich habe dich gebeten, zu bleiben!“

„Du hast dich nie um mich gesorgt, hauptsache, ich wirke nach außen wie ein Musterschüler! Also brauchst du jetzt auch nicht mehr ankommen!“, rief er und fasste die Klinke der Tür, um schnellstens aus dem Haus zu flüchten. Er kam genau bis zur nächsten Ecke, als sein Vater ihn heftig atmend einholte.

„Was?“, fauchte Elijah und versuchte, wieder Abstand zu gewinnen, doch sein Vater hielt ihn fest.

„Nun warte doch. Ich weiß nicht, was dort vorgefallen ist, aber ich bin mir sicher, das lässt sich alles klären. Ich habe eine kleine Aufmunterung für dich.“

„Ach, und was bitte kann mich aufmuntern?“

„Es ist nur ein Gespräch. Ich habe einen Kollegen hier bei der Times, und wir könnten doch hingehen und wenigstens mit ihm reden. Es ist ein geschäftliches Essen, aber dabei könnte ein Job herausspringen.“

Elijah funkelte seinen Vater so zornig an, wie er konnte, dennoch schob er seine Hände in seine Jacke und biss sich auf die Lippen. Er hasste es – nie konnte er durchgehend wütend auf jemanden sein. Er wartete noch einen Moment, bis sein Vater ein leises „Bitte“, ausstieß, doch dann ging er, wenn auch murrig, mit. Als er in dem großen Gebäude eine Stunde später stand und Hände schüttelte, ein künstliches Lächeln aufsetzte, da ahnte er noch nicht, was für Konsequenzen es haben würde.

Denn nur zwanzig Meter entfernt und genau durch die Glasscheibe blickend, stand Nick, einer der Kumpanen aus der GSE.

Was als nächstes geschah, bekam Elijah nicht einmal im Entferntesten mit.

Nick schüttelte den Kopf, während er Elijah mit seinem Vater und einigen Geschäftsleuten sah, und holte mit einer fließenden Bewegung sein Handy aus seiner Jackentasche. Er wählte Bover's Nummer.

„Hey, Bov – du wirst nicht glauben, wer da gerade in der Times steht und 'ner Menge Leuten die Hände schüttelt!“

„Keine Ahnung, deine Mutter?“

„Nein – du wirst dich ärgern. Unser Yank!“

„Nicht dein... Bist du sicher?“

„Hundert Prozent, man. Die blauen Glubscher seh' ich bis hier.“

„Ich wusste es....Okay. Hol' mich ab, wir treffen uns bei Pete.“

Eine halbe Stunde später hörte Pete ein drängendes Klopfen an der Tür.

Da er gerade unter der Dusche gestanden hatte, wickelte er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und zog sich, während er zur Tür lief, ein Shirt über. Das Klopfen fuhr fort, und er stieß ein: „Verfickte Scheiße, is' ja gut!“ aus, bevor er die Haustür einen Spaltbreit öffnete.

Nick, Bover und Mike standen davor.

„Was ist los, Jungs? Vermisst ihr mich, oder warum könnt' ihr Wixer nicht noch zwei Stunden warten?“

„Wir müssen mit dir reden. Ist der Yank da?“

„Nein, man. Der kommt später dazu.“

„Hat er noch Sachen bei dir?“

Pete blickte kurz in sein Wohnzimmer, machte die Tür jedoch noch nicht auf. „Ja, sein Laptop liegt hier rum, das hat der Penner letzte Mal vergessen. Warum?“

„Na bestens, lass' uns rein, wir müssen was nachgucken.“, sagte Bover und wollte sich in die Tür drängen, doch Pete versperrte ihm den Weg.

„Du brauchst nen' verfickt guten Grund, um hier einfach reinzuplatzen und seine Sachen zu durchwühlen.“

„Wir haben – Nick hat ihn – bei der Times gesehen. Er ist ein verdammter Journalist!“, fauchte Bover und schlug gegen die Tür, während Pete ihn nur wütend musterte.

Dass Bover Elijah nicht leiden konnte, wusste er – aber solche Geschichten deswegen? Doch nicht ohne Grund standen hier drei seiner Freunde...

Er warf Bover einen drohenden Blick zu.

„Seid ihr euch sicher? Verdammt, wenn ihr mir hier einen vorkaspert, hau' ich euch allen drei was auf die Fresse.“

„Es stimmt, man. Überzeug' dich selbst.“

Pete wartete einen Moment, starrte jedem noch einmal in die Augen, bevor er letztlich Platz machte und die drei durchließ.

Sein Herz schlug so fest gegen seinen Brustkorb, als sei er gerade gerannt. Wenn es stimmte...

Bover schnappte sich die Tasche von Elijah und kramte darin herum, während Pete die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und Bover zusah.

„Hier ist es... Wart's nur ab, und DU nimmst ihn noch mit!“, fauchte Bover und legte den Laptop auf den Tisch vor ihnen, klappte ihn auf und machte sich an die Arbeit.

„Hast du sein Passwort?“, fragte Nick, und die drei sahen Pete an. Pete wusste nicht sofort, was er antworten sollte, denn innerlich war er zerrissen. Was, wenn sie Recht hatten? Er konnte ihnen doch nicht allen Ernstes offenbaren, wie nah er Elijah eigentlich wirklich war.

„Ja... Ew2578.“, stieß er mit einem Zischen hervor, während Bover die Kombination hastig eingab.

Pete spürte Mike's Blick auf sich. „Woher weißt du sein Passwort, Alter? Wie oft ist er denn bitte hier?“

Pete warf Mike einen Blick zu, der, so schneidend wie er war, buchstäblich hätte töten können. „Halt deine dumme Fresse, sonst schlag' ich sie dir ein!“, war seine weniger adäquate Antwort, doch er konnte sich nicht die Blöße geben und zugeben, dass Elijah sehr oft hier gewesen war. Zu oft.

Mike hob nur beschwichtigend die Hände und sah Bover zu, und auch Pete wandte sich zum Bildschirm.

Und tatsächlich: Bover klickte etwas an, dass mit „Journal“ betitelt war, und öffnete die Datei. Und was sie dann lasen, ließ keine Zweifel offen.

Einträge über die GSE, jeder Name von ihnen, die Abende, die Spiele, die Rangordnung. Und eine Menge Zeug über Pete.

Pete wurde es zu viel.

Mit einem wütenden Schnauben riss er Bover den Laptop weg und ließ ihn achtlos auf den Boden fallen.

„So eine verfickte Scheiße!!“, schrie er, und Bover nickte.

„Ja, ich sagte doch, mit dem stimmt was nicht.“

„Was machen wir jetzt?“, stieß Mike hervor.

Pete kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und konnte für einen Moment lang nicht sprechen, so wütend war er innerlich – und irgendein Gefühl war da noch, dass er absolut nicht zuordnen konnte. Es stand noch über dem Gefühl der Wut, doch Pete ließ es verkochen, noch ehe es an die Oberfläche kommen würde.

Sie standen noch einige Momente so, teilweise auf Pete, teilweise auf den Laptop starrend, der nun qualmend auf dem Boden lag. Pete wusste genau, dass er seinen Jungs antworten musste. Und er wusste genau, dass es nur eine richtige Antwort gab:

„Ich zieh' mir etwas an, und dann prügeln wir die verfickte Scheiße aus ihm heraus.“


	10. Entscheidungen

Elijah hatte sich ein Bier bestellt und es sich auf der Eckbank, auf der sie immer saßen, gemütlich gemacht. Er kam nicht umher, genaustens zu zeigen, dass er trotz des Besuches seines Vaters blendende Laune hatte – vielleicht würde sich sein Schicksal ja doch noch wenden.

Keith, der ebenfalls Mittglied der GSE war und ebenfalls auf die anderen wartete, leistete ihm Gesellschaft, und die beiden stießen an, wobei Elijah ausversehen ein klein wenig Bier auf seine Jeans schüttete.

Keith lachte.

„Macht nichts, man! Auf die GSE! Und das Spiel heute... Das wird richtig gut. Du wirst es lieben.“

„Ich habe schon so einige Spiele mitbekommen jetzt und ich liebe sowieso jedes einzelne davon. Nicht vorzustellen, dass ich mal auf Baseball stand...!“, kicherte Elijah und genehmigte sich einen großen Schluck Bier aus seinem Glas. „Wo die anderen wohl bleiben? Ist schon nach sechs.“

Keith grinste. „Keine Ahnung, Pünktlichkeit war noch nie deren Stärke.“

„Und wenn schon, bleibt mehr für uns. Hast du letztens gelesen, dass...“, doch weiter kam Elijah nicht, denn eine altbekannte Stimme schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Hast du dir auch alle intimen Details gemerkt? Schreibst du die auch schön auf, ja?“

Elijah drehte sich erschrocken um – es war Pete, der sich mit wutverzerrter Miene vor ihm aufgebäumt hatte, das Gesicht verzogen. Mike, Nick und Bover standen hinter ihm, trugen ebenso wütende Ausdrücke in ihren Augen. Doch nicht so berstend wie Pete.

Elijah konnte eine Schlagader an Pete's Schläfe pochen sehen.

„Was.. Wovon redest du?“, stieß Elijah erschrocken hervor, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn mit einem Mal packte Pete ihn grob mit beiden Händen am Kragen und riss ihn hoch, während er wutentbrannt schrie:

„Du beschissene Journalistenfotze!“

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde Elijah so hart von Pete gegen die Wand geworfen, dass er sich sicher war, dass er sich mindestens die Schulter dabei prellte. Er kam nicht einmal mehr dazu, etwas zu sagen oder sich zu wehren, denn im nächsten Moment schlug Bover ihm hart ins Gesicht, mehrere Male, bis Elijah zu Boden ging und sich vor Schmerz die heftig blutende Nase hielt. Gerade wollte Bover zu weiteren Tritten ansetzen, da warf sich Keith zwischen ihn und Pete.

„Leute, was macht ihr da? Seid ihr euch sicher?“, stieß er hervor, während Pete schnaubend mit der Faust knackte.

„Er ist ein beschissener Spitzel!“, schrie Pete und wandte sich dann an Elijah, der leicht wimmernd auf dem Boden lag und erschüttert zu ihm hochblickte. „Und komm' jetzt bloß nicht mit Ausreden!!“

„Ich hab' dich gefragt, ob du sicher bist!“, sagte Keith, der den aufgebäumten Pete immer noch halb den Weg abschnitt, obwohl er einen Fuß kleiner als Pete war.

„Was?!“, fauchte Pete und zog seine Augenbrauen noch mehr vor Wut zusammen.

„Er muss ja nicht gleich Journalist sein, man! Vielleicht hat er es nur studiert, was weißt du denn schon?“

„Wir haben seine Aufzeichnungen gefunden, und da steht lauter Zeug über uns und die GSE drin!! Wenn das nicht ein verdammter Beweis ist!!“

Elijah spürte Wellen der Erregung durch seinen Körper schießen; noch während er versuchte, sich vorsichtig aufzurappeln, wusste er, dass jemand ihn gesehen haben musste. Er hätte es sich denken können, doch nein, er war wieder einmal auf das Gerede von seinem stolzen Vater hereingefallen. 

Er hatte Pete noch nie, nicht einmal während der wildesten Schlägerei, derart in Rage gesehen. 

Doch noch bevor Pete oder Keith zu einem weiteren Wortgefecht ansetzen konnten, stieß Elijah sich so vom Boden ab, dass er wenigstens hochsehen konnte, und sagte laut: „Das ist bloß ein Tagebuch!“

Pete schubste Keith aus dem Weg und wandte sich an Elijah mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der jeden anderen Mann in die Flucht geschlagen hätte. „Nick hat dich bei der Times beobachtet, wie du einer Menge verfickter Leute die Hand geschüttelt hast! Mit einem Haufen Journalisten!“

„Das war mein Dad, er ist Journalist, und das weißt du, Pete!“,fauchte Elijah, mittlerweile wieder im Stande, seine zitternde Hand von seiner Nase zu nehmen, während er sprach.

Doch noch als Elijah diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, sah er, wie Bover sich schockiert und mit einem Ausdruck tiefer Abneigung zu Pete umdrehte.

„Ach, sein Vater ist auch Journalist, und das weißt du?“, warf er Pete entgegen, während dieser, sichtlich getroffen, versuchte die Nerven zu behalten.

„Das ist doch völlig ohne Bedeutung, Bover!“

„Für wen? Er will Journalist werden, sein alter Herr ist Journalist... Wo ist denn da der verdammte Unterschied? Hm?“,keifte Bover, die Augen mittlerweile vor Wut fest verengt. „Du hast einen von ihnen bei uns reingelassen...“

Elijah sah Pete an, dass dieser nicht wusste, was nun Sache war. Das Gesicht war immer noch vor schäumender Wut verzerrt, doch seine grauen Augen wanderten ziellos von Elijah zu Bover.

Obwohl er sich immer noch leicht benommen von dem Wurf gegen die Wand und den Schlägen in sein Gesicht fühlte, stellte sich Elijah zitternd auf die Beine und stieß hervor: „Ich wollte nie irgendwo herein!“

„Du hältst die Fresse!!“, schrie Bover ihm entgegen und setzte zu einem Tritt an, noch während Elijah halb auf dem Boden auf den Knien stand; doch noch bevor Bover ihm einen harten Tritt geben konnte, der ihn sicher wieder gegen die Wand gechleudert hätte, warf Pete sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung dazwischen und schlug Bover hart an die Schläfe, sodass dieser rücklings auf eine Bank fiel.

Das leise „Alter, komm' mal klar!“, von Keith ging in dem entstehenden Gerumpel unter.

Stille entstand im Raum. Elijah wusste auch genau, wieso: Noch nie hatte Pete sich gegen Bover gestellt, denn die beiden kannten sich seitdem sie klein waren. Niemand sagte etwas; Bover rappelte sich auf und fasste sich an die Braue, aus der es nun heftig zu bluten begann.

Pete biss sich auf die Lippen. Die nächsten Worte brüllte er förmlich. „Es ist mir egal, wer er ist oder was er getan hat, man tritt niemanden, der noch halb auf dem Boden liegt, klar!“

Elijah traute sich nicht, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen; etwas in seinem Innern ließ ihn jedoch wieder Atmen. Hatte Pete ihn gerade etwa gegen seinen besten Freund verteidigt?

Bover starrte die kleinen Tropfen seines eigenen Blutes noch kurz an, bevor er mit einem Kick aufstand und sich vor Pete aufbäumte, der nach wie vor jeden Muskeln in seinem bebenden Körper angespannt hatte.

„Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir, hm? Der wird uns alle ans Messer liefern und du willst nur dasitzen und zugucken?“, schrie Bover Pete entgegen, die Arme weit ausgebreitet, den Kampf erwartend.

Doch Pete kaute nur wutverzerrt auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er Bover geringschätzig musterte. Er setzte zu keiner Antwort an.

Bover wandte sich an die anderen, die immer noch im Kreis um sie herum standen. „Keith, Mike, was meint ihr? Pete ist so ein Riesenwixer, dem kann man als Anführer nicht vertrauen! Er wird uns alle ins Grab bringen!“

Einen Moment war es zum Bersten still, man vernahm nur das wütende Atmen von Pete und Bover. 

Keith zuckte mit den Schultern, sah jedoch keinen der beiden an. „Pete ist der Anführer, ihm gehört die Firma, und er trifft die Entscheidungen. Ich mische mich da nicht ein.“

Die anderen nickten stumm. Bover drehte sich kurz im Kreis, doch Pete starrte Bover weiterhin mit der gleichen Geringschätzung an wie schon vor Minuten. Bover atmete heftig, dann stieß er hervor: „Ahaa... so ist das also. Dann fickt euch doch alle in den Arsch! Scheiß GSE...“

Und mit diesen Worten schubste er einige der umstehenden Männer um, brüllte ihnen ein „Lasst' mich durch, ihr Wixer!“ zu und verschwand tobend in der Menge, bis sie nur noch das heftige Schlagen der Pubtür vernahmen.

Sobald Bover weg war, drehte Pete sich mit mörderischer Wut in den Augen zu Elijah um und hob zwei Finger, die fast gegen Elijah's Nase stießen. Er fauchte ihm ein berstendes: „Okay, du machst dich auf der Stelle sauber!!“ entgegen, gegen das Elijah sich nicht einmal traute etwas zu sagen.

Es war totenstill im Pub, als Elijah sich leicht zögerlich auf den Weg in die Gästetoilette machte, während Pete sich durch die kurzen Haare raufte und auf der Stelle auf und ab ging, wie ein Löwe, der kurz vor seiner nächsten Mahlzeit war. Er hatte die Zähne immer noch in Wut gebleckt, und niemand traute sich, dem Oberhaupt der GSE auch nur einen Schritt näher zu kommen.

Elijah stolperte fast gegen den Kasten mit den Papiertaschentüchern, als er die Tür zum Männerklo geöffnet hatte und sich vor den Spiegel stellte. Eine dicke Spur schon leicht getrockneten Blutes war seine Nase, seine Lippen und sein Kinn hinabgelaufen, und er sah schrecklich verängstigt aus. Kein Wunder, bei der Wut, die ihm gerade entgegen geschleudert worden war, aus dem Nichts.

Er machte sich einen kleinen Packen Tücher nass und wischte damit sein Blut weg, doch so einfach war das nicht. Es war so klebrig, dass er teilweise etwas reiben musste, und zu seinem Ungeschick stiegen ihm nun auch noch eine Welle heißer Tränen in die Augen, die er nicht mal wegblinzeln konnte.

So ein Mist... Was war, wenn Pete seine Meinung änderte? Er hatte ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen, und hatte nie gedacht, dass Pete sich gegen Bover stellte. Was war, wenn er diesem Druck nicht standhalten konnte? Seine Schulter schmerzte tierisch von dem Aufprall gegen die harte Holzwand, als Pete ihn dort gegengeworfen hatte.

Doch er kümmerte sich erst einmal um sein geschundenes Gesicht, dass bei jeder Berührung durch die nassen Tücher brannte.

Mit einem lauten Schlag krachte jedoch einen Moment später die Tür des Männerklos auf; so heftig, dass Elijah erschrocken aufkeuchte.

Es war Pete, das Gesicht und die Mundwinkel immer noch vor Wut verzerrt, und er steuerte direkt auf Elijah zu, der vor Schreck mit seinem Rücken gegen das Waschbecken stieß.

„Oh man, danke Pe...“, versuchte er zu sagen, doch Pete unterbrach ihn grob.

„Halt die Klappe! Du studierst Geschichte? So eine Scheiße, wer zum Teufel bist du?“

Elijah atmete leise aus. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich erzählt habe, ich hätte Geschichte als Hauptfach studiert. Das ist alles. Ich bin kein Journalist!“

Er hielt Pete's rasendem Blick trotz seiner Angst die ganze Zeit stand, auch wenn es ihm innerlich schwer fiel. Pete machte ihm ernsthaft Angst.

„Trotzdem sieht das alles ziemlich bescheuert aus, Elijah! Warum machst du irgendwelche Aufzeichnungen?“,knurrte Pete, während er Elijah immer wieder gefährlich nahe kam.

„Das ist bloß ein Tagebuch, Pete, das mache ich mein ganzes Leben lang!“

„Und?“, Pete holte tief Luft, bevor er den Satz beendete; „arbeitest du für die Times?“

„Nein, das ist die absolute Wahrheit! Du musst mir vertrauen.“, stieß Elijah hervor, fester, als er es von sich selbst erwartet hätte.

Er erwiderte Pete's Blick, sah genaustens in das Gesicht, das mittlerweile wieder etwas ruhiger wurde. Pete biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, während er Elijah nicht aus den Augen ließ; versuchte, ihn bei einer Lüge zu ertappen, doch Elijah's Augen schienen zu flehen.

Pete sah ihn noch einige Momente an, bevor sein Gesicht sich wieder zu einer wütenden Maske verzog. Er atmete heftig ein und aus, drehte sich von Elijah weg und lief zwei Schritte ziellos umher, bis er mit einem plötzlichen Anfall von Wut und Raserei heftig gegen eine der Toilettenkabinen trat; erst schlug er mit der Faust zu, dann mit einem Tritt, dann nochmal mit der Faust.

Elijah zuckte zusammen und spürte erneut das kühle Becken in seinem Rücken; er traute sich nicht, irgendetwas zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen, aus Angst, Pete würde dasselbe mit ihm wie mit der nunmehr zersplitterten Tür machen.

Als Pete die Tür genug geschlagen hatte, drehte er sich heftig atmend zu Elijah um; wie ein wildes Tier, den gesamten Körper unter Spannung, starrte er Elijah an, ging kurz vor ihm auf und ab, bevor er sich mit einem Ruck wieder ganz nah an Elijah stellte und ihm mit erhobenen Zeigefinger drohte.

Elijah schluckte.

„Man, du hast dich echt voll in die Scheiße geritten. Wenn ich die Jungs da draußen nicht überzeugen kann, dass der Chef ihrer Firma nicht von einem beschissenen Yankee-Journalisten reingelegt worden ist, dann... ist die GSE erledigt!“

Pete leckte sich kurz über die Lippen, Elijah immer noch gefährlich anstarrend. Elijah sagte nichts; er stand nur still da und erwiderte Pete's glühenden Blick auf ihn.

Pete fuhr fort, nachdem er noch einmal Luft geholt hatte. „Ich werd' jetzt da rausgehen.. und ich werd' ihnen klar machen, dass sich Bov geirrt hat.“ Er schnappte immer wieder nach Luft, so wütend war er. „Und dass du einer von uns bist. Und ich will HOFFEN...“, er stieß Elijah mit seinem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger so fest gegen die Brust, dass es richtig weh tat; „...dass ich verdammt nochmal Recht habe.“

Er warf Elijah einen letzten, abwertenden Blick zu, bevor er mit einer groben Bewegung die Türklinke zog und die Tür aufriss. Als er ging, schlug er die Tür so fest zu, dass der Putz leicht von der Decke bröckelte.

Elijah brauchte einige Momente, bevor er sich aus seiner Schreckstarre lösen konnte; so hatte er Pete noch nie erlebt, bei keiner Situation. Er konnte nur erahnen, wie heftig die Wut in ihm sein musste; doch warum er ihn nicht weiter geschlagen hatte, dass wusste er nicht.

Mit zittrigen Fingern begann er, sich das weitere Blut aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, und noch während er dies tat, begannen heiße Tränen seine Wangen hinabzulaufen.

Obwohl augenscheinlich alles gut war, kam er nicht umher, sich unendlich elend zu fühlen. Pete hatte sich wahrscheinlich verraten und betrogen gefühlt, vielleicht sogar so, als hätte ihm jemand ein Messer in den Rücken gerammt. Es tat ihm im Herzen weh, dass er die Person, die Ursache des Schmerzes gewesen war – und sicherlich noch lange war.

Er spuckte ein wenig Blut ins Becken, wusch sich das komplette Gesicht noch einmal und trocknete sich dann ab.

Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf, vor allem einer: Vertraute Pete ihm mehr als Bover? Augenscheinlich ja, und das war doch alles, was Elijah jemals wollte... Also warum fühlte er sich dann immer noch so schlecht?

Eigentlich hatte er nicht wieder in den dunklen Pub treten wollen, jedoch führte kein anderer Weg hinaus. Der Raum war erfüllt von Qualm, dichten Rauch, und die Männer sprachen wieder miteinander, doch eine besonnene Stimmung war etwas anderes. Elijah konnte genaustens die Blicke spüren, die ihm auf dem Rücken klebten, als er sich in die altbekannte Ecke verzog und seine Jacke suchte; Mike, Nick und die anderen waren noch da. Pete war an der Bar, und Elijah war nicht gerade auf ein weiteres Treffen mit ihm erpicht; auch wenn es ihm in der Seele brannte. Am liebsten hätte er sich mit Pete in einen dunklen Raum verzogen, ihm anständig für sein Vertrauen gedankt.

Mike sah Elijah an, während dieser sich seine Jacke anzog.

„Du gehst schon?“, sagte er leise und schob Elijah ein Bier hin. 

„Ja, ich.. ach, ich habe keine Ahnung. Was soll ich denn noch hier?“

Mike lachte auf. „Junge, du bist doch bescheuert. Du gehörst jetzt zu uns. Pete hat sich selten so für jemanden eingesetzt, und das heißt schon was. Wenn er seine Hand für dich ins Feuer legt, dann machen wir das alle. Und sein Vertrauen in dich ist auch unseres. Also... Hoch die Tassen, hoch die Tassen!“, die letzten Worte brüllte Mike, und Elijah kam nicht umher, sich doch zu setzen und mit den Jungs am Tisch anzustoßen.

Etwas in seinem Innern flehte darum, endlich richtig weinen zu dürfen, weil er mittlerweile komplett zerrüttet war. Elijah wusste genau, dass es sich nicht in diesen Kreisen gehörte, doch er war immer noch der „weiche“ Typ, wie Shanon immer zu sagen pflegte.

Fast gierig leerte er sein Bier mit einem Zug, die Augen geschlossen, und so bekam er fast nicht mit, dass sich jemand neben ihn setzte – Pete.

Erst als er das leere Glas abstellte und nach Luft schnappte, blickte er neben sich und erschrak leicht. „Pete!“

Pete hob nur eine Augenbraue und verzog sein Gesicht. „Gott verdammt, dich Pisser kann man auch mit allem Scheiß erschrecken...“

Die Männer am Tisch lachten, und auch Elijah setzte ein leichtes Lächeln auf. Und obwohl Pete ihm den weiteren Abend nicht angenehm gestaltete, so war er doch froh, dass er ihn nicht komplett ignorierte.

Was zugegebener Maßen ein echtes Wunder war. Immer, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, glitten Elijah's Blicke hinüber zu Pete, und er fragte sich ernsthaft, was genau er getan hatte, dass dieser Mann alles in seiner Welt riskierte. Gab es doch noch das heutzutage so seltenes Vertrauen?

Wenn er daran dachte, dass Pete ihn schon mehrmals beschützt hatte, ihm alles beigebracht hatte, ihm von Anfang an vertraut hatte... Ihn in diese gefährliche Welt mitgenommen hatte, ohne jemals etwas anderes außer Treue und Ehrlichkeit zu verlangen... Da wurde Elijah bewusst, wie dankbar er eigentlich war.

So dankbar und froh, dass er sein altes Leben schon fast vergessen hatte.

Es war schon spät, als sie sich alle auf den Weg ins Stadion machten; gröhlend und schwankend bahnten sich die Gruppen an Männern einen Weg durch die dunklen englischen Straßen, manchmal flankiert von der Polizei.

Pete hatte nicht allzu viel getrunken an diesem Abend; Elijah fragte sich, ob das daran lag, dass er voller Gedanken war an das Geschehene. Sie sprachen nicht viel miteinander, doch die seltene Stille ersetzte dafür Mike, der an diesem Abend doch mehr getrunken hatte als die anderen und wie ein Wasserfall tratschte.

Elijah's blaue, große Augen wanderten unablässig hin und her; doch als er einen Blick auf sich spürte, sah er zu Pete: dieser musterte ihn mit einer konzentrierten Miene, während er unablässig auf seiner Lippe herumkaute. Elijah lächelte; und obwohl Pete es nicht erwiderte, spürte er das kurze Klopfen auf seiner Schulter, dass Pete in einer, wie es schien, rein zufälligen Bewegung machte; doch Elijah wusste, dass es ein Zeichen dafür war, dass er vielleicht doch noch eine Chance bei dem großen Hooligan hatte, dessen graue Augen sich langsam wieder mit Leben füllten.


	11. Gedankenlos

„Zieh' das aus...“

 

Pete's Stimme an seinem Hals war nicht mehr als ein heißes Zischen, das Elijah ein Keuchen entlockte; er hatte sich so fest an Pete's Schultern gekrallt, dass er sich sicher war, das dort so einige Kratzspuren zurückbleiben würden.

 

Denn im Gegensatz zu Elijah trug Pete kein Tshirt mehr, und seine erhitzte Haut endlich wieder drängend an seiner zu spüren, ließ Elijah noch mehr beben und zittern als alles, was an diesem Tag passiert war.

 

Grobe Hände schoben sich unter Elijah's Shirt, wanderten die weiche Haut hoch bis zum Hals, verweilten dort kurz; dann waren sie auf einmal weg, jedoch nur, um sich um den unteren Rand des Shirts zu winden und den Stoff hastig über Elijah's Kopf zu ziehen.

 

Die bissigen Küsse, die Elijah's Hals und Kinn bedeckten, lösten eine Welle der Erregung in ihm aus.

 

Er fasste Pete's Gesicht zwischen beide Hände und zog ihn in eine Reihe wilder, hektischer Küsse, bei denen beide kaum nach Luft schnappen konnte.

 

„Schlafzimmer...“, stieß Elijah zwischen zwei Küssen hervor, und musste zu seinem Wohlwollen feststellen, dass Pete ihn direkt nach diesen heiseren Worten über die Schulter warf, als würde er nichts wiegen, und ihn ins Schlafzimmer trug. Er kicherte leise, während sie das Schlafzimmer, in dem Elijah noch nie zuvor gewesen war, betraten.

 

Pete fasste Elijah mit beiden Händen um die Taille, warf ihn grob auf das weiche Bett und drückte ihn direkt mit den Handgelenken auf die Matratze, während er sich drängend gegen Elijah presste. Elijah durchlief ein Schaudern, als sich Pete's trainierter Körper über den seinen beugte, die grauen Augen immer noch feurig.

 

„Was gibt’s da verdammt nochmal zu kichern, Yank...“, zischte Pete leise, jedoch mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf den Lippen, bevor er sich herunter an Elijah's Hals beugte und diesen wieder und wieder mit den warmen und kribbelnden Küssen überzog, die Elijah so liebte.

 

Seine Finger glitten noch während dieser Küsse Pete's Körper hinab, fanden den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans, und öffneten diesen hastig und mit einer Lust, die Pete kaum verborgen bleiben konnte.

 

Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, da fielen die restlichen Klamotten ebenfalls; Elijah stieß ein Stöhnen aus, als er spürte, wie geschickt Pete's Hände darin waren, ihn aus seinen Boxershorts zu befreien; kurz darauf spürte er die kühle der Luft, die jedoch schnell wieder von Pete's Körper bedeckt wurde, als dieser sich nämlich ebenso nackt wie Elijah es war auf ihn legte.

 

Einen Moment verharrten sie so; es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, Pete so nah und so nackt auf sich zu haben, nichts weiter zwischen ihnen als die hitzige Haut, das bebende Atmen und das Schlagen ihrer Herzen. Unbeschreiblich und so erregend, das Elijah kaum Pete's durchdringendem Blick standhalten konnte.

 

Obwohl der Engländer bei weitem größer war und mehr wog als Elijah, war das Gewicht nicht unangenehm – nein, er wollte mehr. Mehr von dem Druck dieses unglaublichen Körpers.

 

Seine Arme schlangen sich um Pete's leicht zitternden Körper, bevor er dem großen Mann über sich einen atemlosen Kuss gab; danach flüsterte er gegen seine Lippen: „Du machst mich verrückt, Pete.“

 

Pete lächelte leicht, beugte sich hinab und drückte Elijah einen weiteren der drängenden Küsse auf, bevor er sich mit einem intensiven Schub auf Elijah zu bewegen begann. Das Stöhnen kam dieses Mal von beiden; die Reibung, die sich nackt noch intensiver anfühlte als das letzte Mal, war so anregend und kribbelnd, dass Elijah seine Finger wieder in Pete's erhitzte Haut schlug, mit einem Stöhnen, auf das Pete mit weiteren, wunderbaren Schüben antwortete.

 

„Verdammt, das ist zu gut...“, stieß Pete hervor; er stützte sich mit einem Ellbogen neben Elijah's Kopf ab, während die andere Hand immer wieder über Elijah's Hals fuhr, der sich seinen Händen perfekt entgegenstreckte.

 

„Dann hör' nicht auf...“, stöhnte Elijah, die Hände noch fester gekrallt; es musste weh tun, er wusste es, doch es war ihm egal, ob Pete Schmerzen hatte. Denn wenn er so weiter machte, seinen harten, hitzigen Schwanz gegen Elijah's rieb mit diesen Bewegungen, dann würde er gleich kommen, obwohl er sich versuchte innerlich zu weigern.

 

Das machte die Sache jedoch nicht besser.

 

„Hab' ich nicht vor...“, zischte Pete, die reibenden Bewegungen stetig steigernd, wobei Elijah genau spürte, dass Pete ebenso wenig Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Körper hatte.

 

Sie tauschten gerade eine Reihe hektischer, atemloser Küsse aus, als Elijah plötzlich spürte, wie Pete sich etwas zusammenkrampfte; seine Schultern begann zu zittern, seine Atmung stieg an; und Elijah setzte ein Grinsen auf, denn er wusste, was das hieß.

 

Pete kam mit einem Schlag, heftig atmend, und stieß ein grobes Stöhnen aus, während sein Körper über Elijah's immer wieder aufbebte. Elijah konnte genaustens die Schübe seines Schwanzes spüren, und die hitzige Nässe, die sich auf seinem Bauch ausbreitete; das alles genügte, um einige Momente später selbst zu kommen, mit einem heiseren Schrei und so fest an Pete geklammert, dass dieser ihm sanft ins Schlüsselbein biss, weil Elijah's Fingernägel unweigerlich Kratzer auf Pete's Haut hinterließen.

 

Die verschwitzten Körper lagen noch lange eng aneinander gepresst und heftig atmend zusammen; erst nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit löste Pete sich von Elijah und rollte sich zur Seite, ein leises Keuchen ausstoßend.

 

Elijah streckte sich und lächelte. „Das war... unglaublich.“

 

Pete grinste leicht und verschränkte die Arme unter seinem Nacken, während die grauen Augen an die Decke sahen. „Aber ich bin immer noch echt angepisst auf dich, Yank. Bild' dir bloß nichts ein.“

 

Elijah's Finger krochen langsam über Pete's Brust, während die blauen Augen den grauen begegneten.

 

„Ich weiß“, sagte er leise, konnte jedoch sein Lächeln einfach nicht verbergen. Er war viel zu glücklich in diesem Moment, wie gesättigt. Irgendwie war die Welt in diesen Momenten einmal in Ordnung.

 

„Im Ernst, wegen dir Penner ist Bover gegangen. Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass das 'ne verfickte Ehre ist. Vor allem, weil ich ihm wegen dir eine geballert hab'. Das hab' ich noch nie gemacht.“, sagte Pete leise, während seine rechte Hand kurz über Elijah's Kopf fuhr; Elijah schmiegte seinen Kopf für einen Moment an Pete's Hand, fast wie eine kleine Katze.

 

„Ich habe aber nichts Unrechtes getan, und das weißt du auch. Weil ich ansonsten nicht hier wäre. Oder?“

 

Pete sagte dazu nicht direkt etwas; er sah Elijah noch einen kleinen Moment lang an, bevor er sich aufsetzte und sich streckte.

 

„Halt die Klappe, ich geh' duschen. Du laberst zu viel, Yank.“

 

Mit diesen Worten und einem Zwinkern machte Pete sich nackt auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, während Elijah ihm leicht errötet nachsah und trotz seiner innerlichen Hitze liegen blieb.

 

Dass Pete zu diesem Thema nichts zu sagen hatte, kam ihm seltsam vor; jedoch konnte er sich denken, dass Pete einfach nicht der Typ war, der über Gefühle und Geschehenes reden konnte. Ja, eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass Pete es eher unangenehm fand, genauer zu definieren, was sie hier taten – Elijah wusste ja nicht einmal, ob er der erste Mann für Pete war oder ob er generell schon immer auf Männer stand. Er beschloss, jetzt nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken und vielleicht Shanon einmal zu fragen.

 

Er nahm sich ein wenig Zeit, um sich in Pete's Schlafzimmer umzusehen; es war relativ unordentlich, und Elijah beschlich das leise Gefühl, dass hier nicht oft Leute zu Gast waren. Zudem hatte Pete nur eine Decke und ein Kissen auf dem Bett; zwar groß genug für zwei, doch das alles ließ Elijah im Verdacht, dass er vielleicht ein Privileg genießen durfte, in das nur sehr wenig Leute kamen.

 

Wie auch im Rest der Wohnung hingen hier die ein oder anderen Bilder und eine Flagge von United; außerdem baumelte an einem kleinen Haken neben dem Bett Pete's Trillerpfeife, die er immer für seinen Sportunterricht brauchte.

 

Elijah fuhr kurz mit den Fingern darüber; das Metall fühlte sich kühl an.

 

Ein paar Momente später kam Pete ins Zimmer, die Hüften nur mit einem großen Handtuch umwickelt, und er warf Elijah ein Handtuch zu und grinste feixend.

 

„Du gehst gefälligst duschen, wenn du in meinem Bett pennen willst, klar?“

 

Elijah verdrehte die Augen, stand jedoch auf. Sein Herz schlug ihm wild gegen den Brustkorb; er versteckte seine Freude über dieses Angebot jedoch und sagte ein leises: „Jaja, ist ja gut...“, bevor er aufstand und sich ins Bad aufmachte.

 

Das Wasser tat so gut, dass er glatt seufzen musste; nach dem erschöpfenden Akt machte es Elijah's Glieder ganz schläfrig, vor allem nach diesem Tag, an dem so viel passiert war. Während er seinen Körper abseifte, fragte er sich innerlich, ob es mit Bover wohl noch richtigen Ärger geben würde; doch irgendwie ahnte er es schon.

 

Dass der Ärger noch eher kommen würde als er dachte, wusste er in diesen Momenten noch nicht.

 

Nach der entspannenden Dusche und einem kurzen Zähneputzen kroch er nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet zurück in Pete's Bett; Pete hob die Decke kurz für ihn an, und mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung schloss er Elijah in seine Arme. Elijah fühlte sich so wohl und geborgen, dass er ein leises Seufzen losließ, während er sich an Pete's Schultern kuschelte.

 

„Klappe, wehe du sagst jetzt irgendwas.“, murmelte Pete dumpf gegen Elijah's Haare, da er das Kuscheln ganz sicher nicht ganz freiwillig machte; doch Elijah war einfach nur glücklich. So selig, das er wirklich kein Wort mehr sagte und binnen Sekunden in einen so tiefen Schlaf fiel, dass er nicht einmal mehr träumte.

 

Der nächste Tag begann hektisch, da Pete verschlafen hatte. Elijah wurde von dem lauten „Fuck!“ wach, das Pete ausstieß, als er sich leicht von Elijah gelöst und den Wecker betrachtet hatte.

 

Mit einem Sprung war Pete auch schon aus dem Bett und zog sich hastig an; er fluchte immer wieder, während Elijah sich nur wieder in die Decke rollte und kicherte.

 

„Du bist zu spät.“

 

„Ja, ganz toll bemerkt, du Penner... verfickte Scheiße, und ich hab' auch noch die erste Stunde.“

 

Pete aß nicht einmal etwas, sondern hastete nur von einer Ecke in die nächste; Elijah hörte, wie er sich seine Jacke im Flur überzog, dann erschien er wieder mit einem übel genervten Blick im Türrahmen.

 

Er warf Elijah einen kleinen, silbernen Schlüssel zu.

 

„Hier, das ist der Zweitschlüssel für die Wohnung. Wenn du gehst, schließ' ja ab, hast du verstanden? Ich hol' dich heute Abend von Shanon ab. Wir müssen dann zum Bahnhof.“

 

„Zum Bahnhof, warum?“, fragte Elijah und betrachtete den kleinen Schlüssel in seiner Hand.

 

„Weil es ein Auswärtsspiel gibt, heute ist Freitag, du weißt doch. Also, benimm' dich und so, Yank.“, stieß Pete mit einem kleinen Zwinkern aus; jedoch war sein Gesicht noch immer leicht wütend, sodass Elijah nur ein leises „Okay, viel Spaß!“ erwiderte, bevor er mit einem Knall die Tür zugehen hörte.

 

Einige Sekunden später nahm er noch wahr, wie Pete's Auto anging und wegfuhr; Elijah jedoch blieb noch liegen. Auswärtsspiel. Von den anderen hatte er ansatzweise mitbekommen, dass das die absolute Härte war. Letztes Jahr waren drei ihrer Leute so schwer verletzt worden, dass sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden mussten.

 

Innerlich hoffte Elijah, dass Pete nicht unter ihnen gewesen war. Obwohl Pete ja wie aus Stein zu sein schien manchmal.

 

Er lag noch eine Weile im Bett und atmete den berauschenden Duft von Pete ein, der wie eingebrannt in die fluffige Decke war; er konnte sich ein glückliches Grinsen nicht einmal verkneifen, als er aufstand und sich fertig machte.

 

Shanon und er tratschten an diesem Tag viel, jedoch sprachen sie nicht direkt über Pete, weil Mark in der Nähe war. Shanon's Augen verrieten jedoch unweigerliche Neugier, denn sie konnte sehen, dass Elijah ein Glimmern in den Augen trug, dass sie bei ihm als nur eines definieren konnte: Liebe.

 

Um fünf Uhr klopfte jemand energisch gegen die Hintertür von Mark und Shanon's Küche, und Mark, der die Augen verdrehte, öffnete sie.

 

„Du solltest dein Klopfen wirklich mal variieren, das erkennt man schon beim ersten Schlag. Was ist los?“, sagte Mark und ließ den grinsenden Pete durch, der heute einen braunen Kapuzenpullover und eine schwarze Jacke trug.

 

„Nichts, Auswärtsspiel, Bruderherz! Yank, bist du bereit? Du musst mich zum Bahnhof bringen.“

 

„Auswärtsspiel? Du willst Lij doch wohl nicht mitnehmen?“, bemängelte Mark kritisch und sah seinen kleinen Bruder finster an; dieser zwinkerte ihm jedoch zu.

 

„Ich würde nichts machen, was meinem großen Bruder das Herz brechen würde – oder seinen wunderschönen Frau.“

 

„Na dann...“

 

Elijah war mittlerweile in den Flur gegangen, um sich seine Jacke anzuziehen; er drückte Shanon einen Kuss auf die Wange, die noch im Wohnzimmer stand, und drängte sich dann zu Pete, der schon ungeduldig an den Türrahmen gelehnt stand.

 

„Wird auch Zeit, man, ihr Amis seid echte Schnarchnasen. Shan, Marki – bis dann!“, rief Pete noch, bevor er sich mit Elijah auf den Weg nach draußen machte.

 

Pete warf Elijah im Gehen einen Schlüssel zu.

 

„Hier – du fährst.“

 

Elijah schluckte. „Was, ich? Wieso?“

 

„Weil du die Karre auch verdammt nochmal mal im englischen Verkehr fahren sollst.“

 

„Hast du etwa getrunken?“

 

„Nein, man, und jetzt penn' nicht ein.“

 

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung setzte Pete sich in sein Auto, das vor Shanon's und Mark's Haus geparkt war; Elijah, der noch nicht viel Erfahrung mit Autos hatte und sowieso erst recht nicht mit dem Linksverkehr in England, folgte, jedoch seufzend.

 

„Was ist, wenn ich das nicht kann?“, sagte er leise und startete den Motor, während er Pete einen ängstlichen Blick zuwarf.

 

„Was ist, wenn ich dir gleich eine klatsche, wenn du nicht endlich fährst? Wir sind noch zu spät wegen dir.“, war Pete's weniger verständnisvolle Antwort, und er gab Elijah einen saftigen Klatscher in den Nacken.

 

„Autsch, man! Ist ja gut....“, schnaubte er nur, und legte den Rückwärtsgang ein.

 

Sie brauchten nicht lange zum Bahnhof, und während der Fahrt sprachen sie kaum miteinander. Elijah konzentrierte sich ohnehin auf den Verkehr, jedoch irritierte es ihn ein wenig, dass Pete so tat, als wären sie nur Freunde. Sie waren immerhin alleine – und vielleicht hätten sie einmal reden können.

 

Doch als Elijah einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Pete warf, sah er, dass dieser gedankenverloren auf seiner Unterlippe kaute und schweigend aus dem Fenster starrte.

 

Sie parkten ganz am Anfang, sodass sie eigentlich nur noch ein paar Meter laufen mussten bis zum Bahnhof; als sie jedoch ausstiegen und sich hinten gegen den Kofferraum des Autos lehnten, um auf die anderen zu warten, begann Pete leise zu sprechen.

 

„Fahr ja vorsichtig, ich will keine Dellen im Wagen.“

 

Elijah verstand für einen Moment nicht; wozu waren sie denn zum Bahnhof gefahren, wenn sie doch das Auto benutzten?

 

Pete bemerkte Elijah's Miene und grinste leicht.

 

„Was soll das heißen, Dellen... fahren wir mit dem Auto?“, sagte Elijah und erwiderte Pete's Blick, der schüttelte jedoch den Kopf.

 

„Nein, auf einem Auswärtsspiel können wir keine Gäste gebrauchen. Du bleibst hier.“

 

Elijah starrte Pete einen Moment lang an; Pete hatte schon im Auto etwas nervös gewirkt. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er ansetzte: „Ich darf.. ich darf nicht mit? Warum nicht? Aber...“

 

„Keine Widerworte, Yank. Du bleibst hier. Das ist nicht deine Welt, noch nicht. Und denk dran: immer links fahren!“

 

Mit einem Schnauben wollte Elijah gerade zu einer weiteren Antwort ansetzen, als sie jedoch Mike und Nick auf sich zukommen sahen. Pete drückte sich mit einer Bewegung vom Wagen weg und begrüßte seine Jungs; die taten dasselbe, und wandten sich danach Elijah zu.

 

„Sind das alle?“, fragte Pete und warf einen Blick in die viel zu kleine Runde; auf seine Stirn trat eine Sorgenfalte.

 

„Soweit ja, ich weiß nicht, ob noch einige von Manni's Seite kommen, vielleicht warten die ja im Bahnhof.“, schnarrte Mike und warf die Zigarette, die er bis eben noch geraucht hatte, mit einem Schnipser weg.

 

„Na dann... will ich mal hoffen dass die anderen nicht in der Überzahl sind!“, erwiderte Pete und grinste leicht, während er seine Hände in seine Jackentasche schob.

 

„Naja, nachdem, was du letztes Jahr mit ihrem besten Mann gemacht hast...“,sagte Mike leicht grinsend, während Pete, als er das hörte, ein Lachen ausstieß.

 

„Wieso? Was war letztes Jahr?“, fragte Elijah und ließ Pete nicht aus den Augen. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und zwinkerte leicht.

 

„Hab' letztes Jahr ein bisschen übertrieben...“, war die Antwort, und obwohl Elijah nicht mal ansatzweise mit der Antwort zufrieden war, traute er sich nicht, nach mehr zu fragen.

 

„Lasst uns mal gehen, der Zug fährt gleich.“, murmelte Nick, und die Jungs machten sich auf den Weg; Pete drehte sich im Gehen noch einmal zu Elijah um.

 

„Wir sehen uns morgen, Yank, und lass' mein Auto heile, sonst töte ich dich!“, rief er ihm zu, und Elijah winkte nur ab zur Antwort.

 

Etwas in seinem Herzen begann wie wild zu pochen. War es wegen der Tatsache, dass er wusste, dass Pete wahrscheinlich letztes Jahr etwas richtig Schlimmes getan hatte und heute dafür Rache bekommen würde? War es Sorge?

 

Er sah den Jungs nach, bis diese um die Ecke gebogen waren; dennoch stieg er nicht ins Auto. Er kaute ein wenig auf seiner Unterlippe herum und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

 

Woher hätte er auch wissen sollen, dass seine nächste Überlegung nicht die gründlich Durchdachteste war?

 

Sein Entschluss war noch nicht ganz im Kopf gefasst, da trugen ihn seine Füße schon Richtung Bahnhof. Mit etwas Abstand folgte er den dreien, die nach zwei Minuten Warten und Bier trinkend in den kommenden Zug einstiegen: Elijah presste sich noch an den Pfeiler am Bahnhof, spürte sein Herz viel zu wild schlagen, und als eine Frauenstimme durch die Lautsprecher die Worte „Abfahrt“ verkündete, rang er sich durch und rannte, so schnell er konnte, in den Zug.

 

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm und mit einem leisen Summen begann der Zug, die Fahrt aufzunehmen.

 

Elijah lehnte sich heftig atmend gegen die Tür und wusste nicht, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war; als er Pete's Lachen jedoch ein Abteil weiter hörte, wusste er, dass er diesen Mann nicht hatte alleine lassen können.

 

Er raffte sich auf und öffnete die Tür des Abteils, innerlich schon eingestellt auf eine saftige Ansage.


	12. Steinregen

„Was zur Hölle machst du denn hier?“

Pete war aufgesprungen, als Elijah durch die Abteiltür gekommen war, und hatte Elijah einen harten Stoß gegen die Brust gegeben. Obwohl es schmerzte und er erschrocken war, zuckte Elijah nicht zusammen.

„Ich dachte, ihr seid nur zu dritt...“, murmelte er, doch als er sich umsah, bemerkte er, dass noch einige der anderen dazu gekommen waren. Hatten sie am Bahnhof direkt gewartet?

Pete schnaubte und biss sich wütend auf die Unterlippe, während er Elijah mit seinen grauen Augen fixierte.

„Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, dass wir auf diesem Trip keine verdammten Gäste gebrauchen können!“, raunte Pete, doch Elijah hielt dem Blick stand.

„Ich bin kein Gast mehr, Pete.“

„Wo er Recht hat!“, sagte Mike dazwischen, der den Tumult mitbekommen hatte; mit einem Bier in der Hand und Spielkarten wirkte er fröhlich. „Pete, lass den Yankee durch – der hat auch mal eine anständige Klopperei verdient.“

Pete sah Eiljah noch einmal mit einem wütenden Blick an, der Bände sprach, bevor er sich abwandte und sich zu den anderen setzte.

Mike machte Platz, und Elijah zwängte sich zwischen den anderen durch und setzte sich. Pete sah ihn kein einziges Mal mehr an, und Elijah wusste genau, dass er es ihm mehr als übel nahm. Warum, das konnte er sich jedoch nicht denken.

Bis sie einige Stunden später an dem finalen Bahnhof ankamen. 

Elijah hatte während seiner nun mehr etwas längeren Zeit bei der GSE schon so einiges gesehen – Schlägereien, Blut, eine Menge wilder Kerle, die sich auf ihn stürzten. Er hatte sogar einmal Pete einen Mann so heftig treten sehen, dass der Schädel fast gebrochen wäre.

Doch als sie in dem Bahnhof hielten, hörte er genau wie die anderen schon vom Weiten das Brüllen der gegnerischen Fans. Und diese Laute waren alles andere als freundlich.

„Wo ist die berühmte.. wo ist die berühmte.. wo ist die berühmte GSE!“, ein Schlachtruf, der nicht nach Spaß klang – sondern nach bitterem Ernst. Elijah spürte einen Gänsehaut in seinem Nacken.

Was würde auf sie zukommen? Das Gebrüll wurde immer lauter.

Als Elijah sich in der Runde ihrer kleinen Truppe umsah, bemerkte er deutlich die Anspannung der anderen. Als eine sanfte Frauenstimme den Halt ankündigte, stand Pete auf.

„Also, Leute, ihr könnt's ja hören: die verdammten Wixer sind schon da. Egal, was da auf uns lauert; wir halten zusammen und stehen unseren Mann.“ Pete's Stimme war kräftig, jedoch sah Elijah einen Funken in den grauen Augen, der nichts Gutes verhieß.

Er stand mit den anderen auf, spürte, wie seine Beine heftig zitterten. Als sie fast aus dem Abteil raus waren, hielt Pete ihn am Kragen fest; kurz und grob, doch Elijah konnte seine Stimme nah an seinem Ohr hören.

„Pass auf dich auf und renn' weg, wenn es los geht. Ich will dich nicht dahaben.“

„Aber Pete...“, stieß Elijah hervor, doch Pete schubste ihn aus dem Abteil.

„Keine Widerworte. Ansonsten kriegst du es mit mir zu tun, Yank.“

Meinte er das ernst? Elijah starrte Pete ungläubig an und richtete seine Jacke, doch der große Engländer schob sich ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihm vorbei und hielt seine Jungs beisammen.

Sie gingen den grauen und etwas tristen Bahnsteig entlang; hier waren viele Fans unterschiedlicher Truppen, doch noch waren hier keine, die Elijah verdächtig oder aggressiv vorkamen.

Sie kamen gerade die Stufen runter und aus dem Bahnhof heraus, als ein plötzliches Getose und Gebrüll entstand; binnen Sekunden flogen Steine, Flaschen, Scherben, und Elijah musste hastig ausweichen, damit ein Stein ihn nicht traf.

Die Gegner stürzten sich auf sie, ohne, dass sie Zeit hatten zu entkommen; es war wie ein Gemetzel. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war überall Gewalt. Elijah wurde hart getroffen und spürte, wie seine Augenbraue aufplatzte; ein großer Kerl hatte ihm aus dem Nichts umgerannt und ihn mit der groben Faust geschlagen.

Er geriet ins Straucheln, stand jedoch noch auf den Beinen; obwohl er nicht sehen konnte, wo die anderen waren, nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und hob einen Stein vom Boden auf, um ihn mit Wucht gegen seinen Gegner zu schmettern. 

Dieser wurde getroffen, jedoch nur an der Schulter; Elijah hörte ihn zischen, und mit einem Mal stürzte er erneut auf Elijah zu und warf sich mit dem ganzen Körpergewicht gegen ihn; da hinter Elijah eine Wand war, konnte er nicht ausweichen, und prallte mit grober Wucht gegen die Steinmauer.

Sein Kopf schlug nur sachte an, sein Rücken jedoch umso heftiger. Als er nach Luft schnappen wollte, spürte er, dass seine Haut sich wie eine einzige, riesige Schürfwunde anfühlte; an einer Stelle, so ahnte er, schabte nacktes, wundes Fleisch an seinen Pullover.

Obwohl er sich geschwächt fühlte, trat er so fest er konnte in den Schritt seines Gegners; dieser stöhnte auf, hielt sich jedoch auf den Beinen. Elijah nutzte die Gelegenheit und schlug nach, so fest er konnte – seine Faust schmerzte, doch der Gegner taumelte und fiel zu Boden. Und weil er es bei den anderen schon so oft gesehen hatte, trat Elijah fest nach und setzte all seine Kraft in die Beine, die er seinem Gegner gegen die Schultern, Bauch und Kopf rammte.

Es war irgendwie ein seltsames Gefühl, so gewaltsam gegen andere zu sein; doch irgendwie fühlte er sich besser, auch wenn sein Rücken brannte wie Feuer.

Dieses Gefühl hielt jedoch nicht lange an; mit einer plötzlichen Wucht und einem massiven, schmerzhaften Schlag fand Elijah sich Sekunden später auf dem Boden wieder; Blut lief ihm aus der Nase, und zwar bächeweise. Er wimmerte und schnappte nach Luft, doch war plötzlich jemand über ihm und trat mit so brachialer Gewalt auf ihn ein, dass er nichts weiter tun konnte außer sich zusammenzurollen und zu versuchen, seinen Kopf mit den Händen und Armen zu schützen.

Doch mit einem Mal waren dort Hände, die seinen Schutz wegnahmen, und die Tritte gingen direkt gegen sein Kopf. Gebrüll war überall. Blut. Es roch metallisch und schmeckte bitter, und für einen Moment dachte Elijah, dass es das war. Endgültig. 

„Ihr verdammten Mistkerle!“

Ein Aufschrei, und mit einem Mal war einer der Gegner verschwunden; Elijah rollte sich mit seiner letzten Kraft zusammen, in Erwartung, dass nun weitere Tritte folgen würden, doch es kamen nur noch zwei, und danach konnte er wieder atmen.

Er spuckte kurz ein wenig Blut aus, bevor er seinen geschundenen Kopf anhob und sah, wer ihn gerettet hatte: es war Pete gewesen, der nun so gewaltsam auf seinen Peiniger eindrosch, dass Elijah ihm fast zurufen wollte. Doch Pete war in Rage, und Elijah konnte sich nicht schneller aufrappeln.

Eine wilde Panik brach jedoch in ihm aus, als er einen großen, blutverschmierten Kerl sah, dem zwei Zähne fehlten: dieser Kerl war an sich nichts Besonderes, doch Elijah gefror das Blut in den Adern bei seinem Anblick. Zahnlos grinsend und zielstrebig auf Pete zugehend, trug der Mann einen großen, groben Ziegelstein in den Händen.

„Nein!“, stieß Elijah hervor und drückte sich vom Boden ab; sein Kopf platzte fast, und ihm wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen. Doch das konnte jetzt warten. Er konnte Pete nicht im Stich lassen, da sie sowieso schon in der Unterzahl waren.

Der Mann war fast bei Pete angekommen, doch Elijah warf sich vor ihn. „Du rührst ihn nicht an!“,brüllte er, doch der Mann grinste nur zahnlos, stieß Elijah mit einer Kraft zur Seite, die Elijah nicht erwartet hätte, und warf den Ziegelstein in Richtung Pete, bevor Elijah ihm zurufen konnte.

Es war wie eine Ewigkeit, in der Elijah den Stein durch die Luft fliegen sah – wie eine schmerzvolle, kleine Ewigkeit, die hoffentlich nie enden würde.

Doch das tat sie.

Der Ziegelstein traf Pete direkt am Hinterkopf und ließ diesen sofort ohnmächtig und blutend zu Boden sinken.

Elijah stieß einen Schrei aus und wand all seine Kraft auf, um sich einen Weg zu Pete zu bahnen, dessen ohnmächtiger Körper noch mehr Tritte einsteckte – doch er kam nicht weit. Der große Kerl wandte sich nun ihm zu.

„Ach, und du bist also Dunham's kleines Fotzenspielzeug, ja?“, grölte er und hob die Fäuste – Elijah war fest entschlossen, und wenn er draufgehen sollte, dass er diesen Mann bluten lassen würde.

Doch bevor der Kampf weitergehen konnte, unterbrachen zig Sirenen die Szenerie und tauchten die Umgebung in ein Gewimmel aus rennenden Hooligans. Jeder wollte entkommen, außer jene, die schon verprügelt und geschunden am Boden lagen.

Elijah quetschte sich panisch durch die Menge und warf sich auf die Knie, ohne auf den stechenden Schmerz zu achten, der ihm durch die Glieder fuhr. Er kniete sich neben Pete und schlug diesem vorsichtig auf die Wange.

„Mein Gott, Pete, wach auf... wach auf...“, schluchzte er, doch eine warme Hand packte ihm im Nacken.

„Hilf' mir mit ihm“, flüsterte Mike ihm entgegen, schwer angeschlagen, aber bei Bewusstsein. Elijah nickte, heiße Tränen liefen seine Wange entlang und es scherte ihn nicht, dass Mike es sah.

Gemeinsam und so behutsam es ging nahmen sie Pete zwischen sich auf und schleppten den ohnmächtigen und blutenden Engländer aus der Gefahrenzone. Etliche wurden verhaftet, doch das bekam Elijah schon nicht mehr mit.

Das Schluchzen ließ nach, aber nur etwas, als Pete einen Laut ausstieß, den sie aber nicht verstanden. Sein Kopf bewegte sich nur kurz, dann war er wieder weg.

„Was ist mit ihm?“, stieß Elijah hervor, seine Stimme immer noch schwach und gebrochen. Es war ihm egal, dass sich das Blut seiner Nase und Augenbraue mit seinen Tränen mischte.

„Das heißt, dass er nicht ins Krankenhaus muss – er steckt so etwas weg. Wir brauchen aber ein Taxi.“

„Er steckt es weg? Spinnst du? Er hat einen Stein gegen den Kopf bekommen, Mike! Er muss ins Krankenhaus...“

„Elijah, er wird dich killen, wenn er im Krankenhaus aufwacht. Er hat sowas schon dreimal gehabt. Er kommt wieder zu sich.“

Sie riefen von Mike's Handy ein Taxi, das sie zurück nach London bringen würde. Von den anderen hatten sie weder etwas gehört, noch gesehen. Sie waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Sie schoben den immer noch ohnmächtigen Pete auf die Rückbank, und Mike setzte sich danach nach vorne. Der überaus blasse Taxifahrer sagte kein Wort.

„Sie haben nichts gesehen. Wir geben Ihnen schon genug Geld.“, sagte Mike dem Fahrer, und sie setzten sich tatsächlich in Bewegung. Elijah hielt Pete fest. Seine Finger waren fest in Pete's braunen Hoodie gekrallt, der mit Blut getränkt war.

Die Fahrt war schweigend, bis Pete sich auf einmal leicht rührte.

„Pete!“, sagte Elijah leise und schämte sich fast ein wenig, als erneut Tränen in seine Augen stiegen; er versuchte, sie etwas wegzublinzeln. 

„Was'n los.... Wo sind die Wixer?“, murmelte Pete benommen und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch Elijah hielt ihn fest.

„Bleib' liegen, bitte.“, flüsterte er und war erleichtert, als Pete ihm gehorchte.

„Man, mein Schädel brummt.“, murrte Pete und schloss die Augen. Da sein Kopf Elijah's Schoß lag, schien es ihm ein wenig besser zu gehen.

Mike drehte sich auf dem Beifahrersitz nach hinten um und stieß ein Lachen aus. „Alter, Pete! Du Wilder... Ich wusste doch, dass die schon mit Granaten werfen müssen, um dich auszuknocken! Natürlich brummt dein Schädel, du Sack, du hast einen Ziegel abbekommen.“

Elijah schnaubte über die Lockerheit in Mike's Stimme und wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als Pete ihm jedoch zuvor kam.

„Nen' Ziegel? Gott, wenn der von Niegel kam, dann töte ich den nächste Mal direkt.“

„Ne, es war Tommy Hatcher.“

„Der Wixer? Man, wie ich den hasse. Der hat 'ne Rechnung bei mir offen jetzt.“ Pete hatte mittlerweile seine Augen geöffnet; die grauen Augen sahen zunächst an die Decke des Taxis, dann fanden sie Elijah's Augen, die immer noch mit Tränen gefüllt waren.

„Eh, Yank, du lebst ja noch.“

„Natürlich lebe ich noch. Denkst du, ich lass' dich da alleine?“, antwortete Elijah und musste ein wenig lächeln, als Pete versuchte, sein schiefes Grinsen aufzusetzen, sich jedoch vor Schmerzen leicht krümmte.

„Bin stolz auf dich, du hast deinen Mann gestanden.. Aber das hat dein Aussehen nicht verändert. Pussy bleibt Pussy.“

Mike und Pete lachten, doch Elijah verdrehte nur die Augen. Den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen sie, doch Elijah behielt seine Finger in Pete's Kragen vergraben. Manchmal, als er seinen Blick durch das Taxi wandern ließ anstatt aus dem Fenster, sah er, dass Mike ihm durch den Rückspiegel einen wissenden Blick zuwarf.

Doch Elijah's Kopf war zu voll, um sich über derartige Dinge Gedanken zu machen.

Es dauerte einige Stunden, bis sie da waren; unterwegs mussten sie immer mal wieder anhalten, da Pete sich zweimal übergeben musste und sie etwas zu trinken aus einer Tankstelle holten. Elijah wusste, dass Pete wahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte; doch er traute sich nicht, die Männer noch weiter von der Fahrt nach Hause abzuhalten.

Es war schon dunkel, als Mike und Elijah den verletzten Pete aus dem Wagen trugen und ihm in die Wohnung halfen; als sie ihn sicher ins Bett gelegt hatten, räusperte Mike sich.

„Du solltest bei ihm bleiben – nur für alle Fälle. Ich glaube, er hat doch mehr abgekriegt, als wir so sehen... Ist besser, wenn einer aufpasst.“

„Ja“, sagte Elijah leise und brachte Mike noch zur Tür.

Kurz bevor er ging, drehte Mike sich nochmal um. Seine Augen waren immer noch leicht blutverkrustet, doch er lächelte leicht.

„Lass' ihn nicht im Stich, okay? Er hat sich noch nie für jemanden so sehr eingesetzt wie für dich. Ich weiß nicht, was er in dir sieht – aber es muss etwas ganz besonderes sein.“

Erstaunt über diese eher lieben Worte, die er von jemandem wie Mike nie erwartet hätte, errötete Elijah heftig.

Er brachte kein Wort hervor, nickte nur in der Hoffnung, dass Mike es verstehen würde. Sie nickten sich noch einmal zu, dann verschwand Mike ein wenig humpelnd in der Dunkelheit.

Elijah atmete noch kurz die Luft ein, die irgendwie drückend war, und schloss die Tür dann. Er verriegelte sie, als sie geschlossen war. Man wusste ja nie.

Die Wohnung war ungewohnt still, und Elijah, der zwar selbst heftige Schmerzen hatte, beschloss, erst Pete zu umsorgen. Er nahm den kleinen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten zur Hand und füllte etwas Wasser in eine Schale, dann ging er mit diesen Utensilien ins Schlafzimmer.

Pete lag ausgestreckt auf dem Bett, seitlich, jedoch schien er entspannt zu sein.

„Hey.“, sagte Elijah leise und setzte sich neben Pete auf das Bett; Pete blinzelte vorsichtig.

„Hey, Lij.“,sagte er und wollte sich aufsetzen, doch Elijah drückte ihn sanft herunter.

„Ist schon gut. Lass' mich bitte deinen Kopf sehen, Pete.“

Pete wehrte sich nicht, und Elijah konnte relativ ruhig arbeiten; er säuberte die Wunde, so gut es ging, und bedeckte sie medizinisch und steril. Sie war nicht so schlimm gewesen, wie er gedacht hatte; dennoch besorgniserregend tief. Auch die anderen Wunden ließ er nicht außer Acht; Pete ließ alles still über sich ergehen.

„Du brauchst noch Schmerztabletten, hast du welche da?“, murmelte Elijah, und Pete nickte vorsichtig.

„In der Küche im obersten Fach.“

Elijah holte direkt zwei, und nahm ebenfalls ein kühles Glas Wasser mit. Als er es Pete hinhielt mitsamt der Tabletten, sah Pete ihn einen Moment lang an.

„Du...ich.. naja, weißt du, ich hab' gedacht, dass...“, setzte er an, doch Elijah unterbrach ihn mit einem Lächeln.

„Schluck' die Tabletten und schlaf. Wir können reden, wenn es dir besser geht.“

Als Pete die Tabletten genommen und sich zugedeckt und hingelegt hatte, saß Elijah noch einige Momente still am Bett und wartete, bis Pete eingeschlafen war – es dauerte wirklich nicht lange.

Erst dann fuhr ihm sein eigener Schmerz so heftig in die Glieder, dass er nach Luft schnappen musste.

Er schaffte es, sich noch umziehen und kurz zu duschen; sein Rücken brannte so heftig, dass er einen leisen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß.

Doch er wollte die Wunden noch nicht sehen.

Alles, woran er denken konnte, war Pete. Und er schwor sich – erst, wenn es Pete wieder gut ging, würde er sich um sich selbst kümmern.

Er nahm eine Flasche Wasser mit ans Bett, und legte sich neben den leise atmenden Pete. Lange beobachtete er ihn noch, sah, wie der Mann, an den er mehr dachte als an alles andere, in seichtes Mondlicht getaucht war und seine Verletzungen auskurierte. 

Eines war ihm klar: egal, was Pete auch sonst immer sagte und machte, da war etwas zwischen ihnen, dass sich nicht mehr leugnen ließ. Denn warf man sich sonst in einen brutalen Kampf, wenn man dabei gleich zwei Gegner hatte?

Mitten in der Nacht wachte er auf, weil er etwas an sich spürte – doch es war nur Pete's Arm, der sich leicht um ihn gelegt hatte. Und mit einem Lächeln und klopfendem Herzen war der Schmerz auf einmal wie weggeblasen.


	13. Freud und Leid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, lange Pause, Schuld ist ein Umzug :D Viel Spaß ihr Lieben!

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Pete wieder auf die Beine kam. 

Die meiste Zeit schlief er, und Elijah regelte alles: er kümmerte sich um die Krankschreibung für die Schule, er dachte sich eine Geschichte für Shanon und Mark aus, er erledigte die Einkäufe und auch sonstiges. Er ließ Pete ungern allein, jedoch ließ es sich nicht immer vermeiden.

Wenn er nicht gerade schlief, ließ sich Pete gerne von Elijah bekochen und umsorgen; manchmal scherzte er sogar wieder. Elijah konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so viel Ruhe innerlich zu haben – und obwohl Pete verletzt war, war Elijah in diesen Tagen unverschämt glücklich. 

Genau fünf Tage nach der üblen Schlägerei schlief Pete zum ersten Mal richtig mit Elijah.

Sie hatten sich während der Tage kaum berührt; an diesen Abend jedoch änderte sich das. Pete war still gewesen, schon den ganzen Tag über. Erst als Elijah sich wie gewohnt neben ihn ins Bett legte, zog er den Amerikaner nah an sich – so dicht, dass sie sich Brust an Brust berührten.

Pete's graue Augen waren so durchdringend, dass Elijah ganz schwindelig von dem Anblick wurde. Als er etwas sagen wollte, legte Pete ihm einen Finger auf Mund, ganz leicht.

„Du brauchst jetzt nichts sagen, Yank, es ist alles gut. Ich glaub' ich hab' mich bei dir nicht richtig für die Hilfe bedankt...“, waren die Worte, die Pete so leise ausstieß, dass Elijah sie nur als eine Art Flüstern wahrnahm; dennoch zeigten sie Wirkung, denn er errötete heftig, und noch bevor er sich bedanken konnte, zog Pete ihn in einen festen, atemlosen Kuss, der Elijah sofort zittern ließ.

Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, Pete's Hände wieder an seinem Körper zu spüren, seine Küsse an seinem Hals, seinen Atem an seinem Ohr. Fast gierig berührten sie sich, streichelten sich, und als Elijah als auch Pete ganz nackt waren, da wusste Elijah, dass es soweit war.

Er spürte Pete's Finger weit unten, erst einen, dann zwei; obwohl die Finger vorher mit Gleitgel benetzt worden waren, spürte Elijah dennoch den erst anfänglichen, brennenden Druck. Doch er kannte es ja bereits – während Pete manchmal den Eindruck erweckte, es sei für ihn das erste Mal, und obwohl seine Finger sich mit Sicherheit bewegten, so konnte Elijah seine sehr versteckte Unsicherheit doch an den Augen erkennen.

Doch das hielt die beiden nicht ab.

Ein dritter Finger folgte irgendwann, und Elijah entspannte sich richtig, erwiderte den Druck von Pete's Fingern in sich und begann, sich stetig zu bewegen, während er immer wieder leicht den Kopf zurückwarf und stöhnte.

„Da stehst du drauf,was, Yank...“, waren die leisen, geflüsterten Worte von Pete an seinem Hals, und Elijah nickte, während seine Hände sich fest an Pete's Schultern krallten.

„Tu' es...“, stieß er hervor, sich immer noch gegen den Druck windend, und sogleich spürte er, wie Pete seine Finger rauszog und sich leicht über ihn beugte.

„Keine Geduld, was?“, raunte Pete ihm zu, die Ellbogen jeweils an Elijah's Seite abgelegt.

Elijah bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er Pete's pochenden Schwanz direkt an seinem Eingang spürte.

„Hör auf zu reden und mach's endlich!“, stöhnte Elijah, der sich wirklich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und auch nicht wollte – nein, das, was Pete hier gerade mit ihm machte, lockte ganz andere Seiten in ihm hervor. Es war so lange her...

Pete grinste leicht und ließ sich diesen Satz nicht zweimal sagen. Er spannte seine Oberarme leicht an, und drang dann mit einem langsamen Zug Schub um Schub in Elijah ein, der sich so fest an Pete krallte, dass dieser unweigerlich ein Zischen ausstieß – oder kam es von der hitzigen Enge, die Elijah ihm gerade gab?

Elijah spürte das anfängliche Brennen intensiv, es begann sich jedoch in ein wunderbares Ziehen zu verwandeln, als Pete komplett in ihm war und sich erst einmal nicht bewegte.

„Alles klar?“, flüsterte Pete, dem jetzt schon Schweiß auf der Stirn stand; Elijah öffnete die Augen und begegnete Pete's Blick, der so feurig war, dass es in ihm eine kribbelnde Welle auslöste. 

Er antwortete nicht; er zog Pete mit einer Kraft, die er sich selbst nicht zugetraut hatte, hinunter und küsste ihn fest; er keuchte danach ein leises „Beweg' dich!“, und warf stöhnend den Kopf zurück, als Pete sich keine Millisekunde danach fest in ihm zu bewegen begann.

Es war unglaublich; Pete traf direkt die richtige Stelle, die Elijah keuchend beben ließ. Immer und immer wieder stieß Pete, der mittlerweile wieder grober wurde, tief in Richtung Prostata und löste in Elijah ein festes, intensives Ziehen aus, dass sich fast jetzt schon wie ein Orgasmus anfühlte.

Er konnte nicht mehr als daliegen, heftig nach Luft schnappen und sich an Pete festkrallen, weil er sonst geschrien hätte vor Lust und Empfinden.

Pete's Körper bewegte sich mittlerweile wie selbstverständlich auf und in Elijah, brachte den Engländer richtig auf Touren und ins Schwitzen, und zwischen zwei bissigen, harten Küssen war es plötzlich und für beide unerwartet Elijah, der als erstes kam.

Der Orgasmus, der ihn erschütterte, war so heftig, dass er in der Tat einen Schrei der Lust ausstieß; sein Körper begann bebend zu zittern, seine Muskeln kontrahierten, besonders unten herum und um seinen Schwanz, und er spürte seine eigene Nässe auf seinem Bauch.

Dass Pete nur eine Sekunde inne gehalten hatte machte die Sache nicht besser; die Stöße wurden fester, intensiver, blinder, und Elijah hatte das Gefühl, sein Orgasmus würde niemals wieder enden. Pete wurde von Elijah mitgerissen und kam ebenso heftig, nur dass er keinen Schrei ausstieß, sondern fest in Elijah's Schlüsselbein biss, während sein Körper heftig zuckte und er sich in Elijah ergoß.

Sie brauchten lange, um wieder herunterzukommen; Pete stieß ein Seufzen aus, während er sich nach einer Weile langsam von Elijah herunterdrehte und den Amerikaner grinsend ansah.

„Scheiße man, mein Schädel brummt... aber das war es wert. War heftiger als ich gedacht hätte, das schmeißt mich echt wieder zurück...“, murmelte Pete, während er sich seine Stirn rieb.

Elijah konnte es ihm nicht verübeln – natürlich mussten die Schmerzen wieder heftiger geworden sein, denn Pete war eigentlich noch nicht gesund genug um sich derart körperlich zu betätigen. Jedoch hatte Elijah einfach nicht nein sagen können.

Noch immer spürte er ein innerliches Pochen, und sein Herz raste.

„Ach, dann bleibst du eben länger im Bett. Ich habe ja eine gute Geschichte erzählt, von daher geht das schon. Man Pete, du bist....“, sagte Elijah, und Pete unterbrach ihn lachend.

„Ja, ich weiß, der Beste, einfach der Wahnsinn... Nichts Neues, Yank.“

Elijah kicherte und gab Pete einen vorsichtigen Schlag auf die Schulter.

„Ausnahmsweise hast du einmal recht.“, antwortete Elijah und drückte sich fest gegen Pete's Schulter. Er atmete einen großen Zug des Duftes der Haut ein, die in diesen Momenten so gut nach einer Mischung aus Sex, frischem Schweiß und Pete selbst roch, dass Elijah sich unendlich geborgen fühlte.

Verdammt, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf; ich glaube ich liebe ihn.

Liebe.

Elijah schluckte und schwieg. Er wusste genau, dass Pete die letzte Person war, die dieses Wort hören wollte oder es auch nur ansatzweise in Betracht zog, es jemals zu nennen oder zu sagen. Allein der Gedanke daran, Pete zu beichten, dass er ihn liebte, ließ Elijah innerlich verzweifeln. Zu groß war die Angst, abgestoßen zu werden. Obwohl er nun, da er Pete sein Intimstes geschenkt hatte, nicht anders konnte als so zu empfinden.

Ob Pete ähnliches empfand?

Elijah hob den Blick seiner blauen Augen und betrachtete Pete's Gesicht; Pete hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien so entspannt wie lange nicht mehr.

Erst als er die Augen öffnete und Elijah's Blick mit einem „Was gibt’s da so zu glotzen?“ kommentierte, riss Elijah sich zusammen und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Nur so. Gucken, ob es dir gut geht. Dein Fieber ist wenigstens schon mal weg... Sicher, dass du nicht zum Arzt willst?“

Pete stieß ein Lachen aus. 

„Bist du bescheuert? Niemals gehe ich zum Arzt. Eher gehe ich nochmal freiwillig zu Tommy Hatcher und lass' ihn die verdammten Ziegelsteine werfen.“

„Ich will nicht, dass sowas nochmal passiert.“

„Den Wunsch kann ich dir nicht erfüllen. Das wird bestimmt nochmal passieren, nur dass ich diesem Wixer nächstes Mal so eine dreschen werde, dass er nicht mehr weiß zu welchem Verein er gehört!“

„Pete, hört das denn nie auf? Du kannst nicht andauernd verletzt werden.“

Pete's Brauen zogen sich zusammen, und sein Grinsen verschwand etwas.

„Hör' mir mal zu, Elijah – egal, was auch immer noch irgendwann passieren wird, niemals werde ich meine Jungs oder meinen Sport aufgeben. Ist mir scheißegal, ob du dir ab und an ins Hemd machst – mich kriegst du da nicht weg. Und jetzt hör' mit diesem Müll auf, oder du kannst mal bei Shan pennen.“

Elijah biss sich die Lippen und wusste nicht, ob er etwas erwidern sollte oder nicht – irgendwie lag es ihm auf der Zunge, dann jedoch dachte er wieder daran, dass es nicht irgendwer war, der hier lag und langsam wütend klang, sondern Pete Dunham.

Und Pete Dunham machte, was er wollte.

Doch konnte Elijah das einfach so hinnehmen? Konnte er zulassen, dass sich der Mann, in den er sich schon lange verliebt hatte und den er nun mit mehr als seinem Herzen liebte, einfach blind weiter in wilde Schlägereien lief, und Elijah jedes Mal in Angst und Sorge zurückließ?

Die Antwort kannte er schon: Ja, das konnte Pete. Und das würde er auch tun.

„Pete, ich.. kann und will das nicht so.“

„Was nicht so, man? Hab' ich dir nicht gerade gesagt, du sollst die Klappe halten mit dem Thema?“

„Es geht nicht nur um die Schlägereien, so kenne ich dich ja und ich weiß auch, dass ich dich nicht abhalten kann. Aber...“

„Aber was, Yank? 'Aber ich mach' mir wieder ins Hemd, weil ich ein Weichei bin?' Man, du musst doch mal so langsam wissen, dass...“

„Pete, ich liebe dich.“

Da war es also.

Die Stille, die darauf entstand, war so schneidend, dass Elijah es sofort bereute, diese Worte gesagt zu haben – doch er konnte nicht anders. Sie waren einfach da gewesen. Zu allem Unglück spürte Elijah auch noch, wie ihm diese Stille und Pete's ungläubiger Blick heiße Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Pete starrte Elijah lange an, sagte jedoch nichts. Sein Gesicht sah so aus, als müsste er die Worte, die Elijah gerade gesagt hatte, erst verdauen, während Elijah den Blick abwandte und versuchte, mit aller Kraft seine Tränen wegzublinzeln.

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis Pete etwas sagte, und es war leise und unverständlich.

„Das gehört hier nicht hin, Elijah.“

Ein heißer Schmerz durchfuhr Elijah, fuhr durch sein Herz, seine Glieder, und lähmte jede Bewegung in ihm. Er hatte sich gerade offenbart – es hatte unendliche Überwindung gekostet, und dann so etwas?

Er fand wieder Worte, doch irgendwie versackten die fast in Enttäuschung und Wut. Und blindem Schmerz.

„Das gehört hier nicht hin? Das gehört hier nicht hin?! Ist das so, Pete?! Du kannst mich ficken und mich ausnutzen, aber wenn ich dir sage, was ich empfinde, was mich wirklich Kraft gekostet hat... da sagst DU – das.. das gehört hier nicht HIN?“ Elijah schrie die Worte fast, so wütend war er, so verletzt.

Pete verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schnaubte. Elijah wusste von Anfang an, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, und Pete, der ebenso dickköpfig wie eingefahren war, erwidert nur: „Ja, du hast richtig gehört, das gehört HIER VERFICKT NOCHMAL NICHT HIN! So 'ne Scheiße kann und werde ich mir nicht erlauben und hab' ich auch nie. Das ist mein letztes Wort.“

Elijah blinzelte, starrte Pete für einen Augenblick noch wütend und verletzt an, bevor er ohne ein weiteres Wort aufstand und sich anzog. Er spürte, dass Pete ihn nur kurz ansah, dann jedoch wie ein sturer Bock die Decke studierte, als wäre dort alles eingemeißelt, was er jemals hätte wissen wollen.

Tränen liefen Elijah über die Wange, heiß und salzig, doch er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, um sie wegzuwischen. Er zog sich grob seinen Pullover über den Kopf und suchte einige seiner Sachen zusammen.

Sein Herz fühlte sich wie tausend Scherben an...

Als er seinen Kram gepackt hatte, warf er sich seinen Rucksack über die Schulter und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Tür. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es richtig wahrnahm oder es nur hören wollte, doch er nahm ein leises „Ja, hau bloß ab...“ wahr, und als die Tür hinter ihm zugezogen war und er einige Schritte die Straße hinabgelaufen war, da konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten und brach in noch mehr Tränen aus, die den ganzen Weg bis nach Shanon anhielten.

Es scherte ihn nicht, dass manche Leute in der Ubahn ihn seltsam ansahen.

Als er bei Shanon angekommen war, ließ er den Schlüssel fast zweimal fallen, bevor er durch die Tür trat und sich seine Jacke umständlich auszog. Da niemand da war, musste er auch keine nervigen Fragen über seinen Zustand beantworten; alles, was er machte, war, dass er sich mit den Ärmeln über seine Augen fuhr und in die Küche ging, nachdem er seine Jacke aufgehangen hatte.

Im Gefrierschrank fand er eine noch halbvolle Packung Schokoladeneis, die er sich trotzig nahm und sich damit immer noch schluchzend vor den Fernseher setzte.

Während er durch die Kanäle zappte, schossen ihm tausend Gedanken und Fragen durch den Kopf.

Wieso schlief Pete mit ihm, verteidigte ihn, nahm ihn vollends als Mitglied auf, wenn er doch nichts empfand?

War die GSE wirklich so streng, dass er dafür sein privates Glück vollkommen einschränkte oder sogar drauf verzichtete? Irgendwo konnte Elijah es auch nachvollziehen, vor allem, da diese Art von Liebe in Pete's Welt nicht akzeptiert wurde. 

Wieso jedoch konnte Pete nicht einfach darüber stehen?

Bei einem Liebesfilm hielt Elijah an und starrte, einen Löffel Schokoladeneis im Mund, gebannt auf den Bildschirm.

Würde er nie glücklich werden? Wieso war Liebe nicht wie im Film, einfach und ohne eine gewaltvolle Welt, die jede Zuneigung, besonders die zum eigenen Geschlecht, untersagte und streng bestrafte?

Wie weit würden die Hooligans gehen?

Eine Gänsehaut schoss ihm über den Körper, und er mochte nicht weiterdenken. Wenn jemand schon aus purem Hass mit einem Ziegelstein ohnmächtig geschlagen wurde, dann würden mit anderen Tatsachen noch viel schlimmere Dinge passieren.

Und die konnte Elijah Pete trotz seiner Wut auf ihn nicht aufhalsen. Dafür war das Empfinden für den Engländer einfach zu groß.

Er sah sich den ganzen Film an, weinte nebenbei, ob aus eigenem Leid oder aus der tragischen Liebesgeschichte heraus – und es wurde später. 

Als er schon halb am Dösen war und wieder leicht zusammenzuckte, fiel ihm plötzlich und unerwartet etwas ein – siedend heiß brannte der Gedanke sich ein.

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass Pete zwar gesagt hatte: „das gehört hier nicht hin, Elijah“ - jedoch hatte er nicht gesagt, „ich liebe dich nicht.“ Oder ähnliches. Er hatte es nicht einmal verneint. Es gehörte nur nicht hier hin...

Mit einem gewaltigen Satz sprang Elijah auf die Beine, ließ alles stehen und liegen und zog sich nicht einmal eine Jacke an, als er aus der Tür stürmte und die nächstbeste Ubahn zurück in Pete's Viertel nahm.

Die ganze Fahrt über schlug sein Herz bis zum Hals.


End file.
